Digimon Universe
by Carlas Lua
Summary: The Digital World is at peace, and everyone is happy. Until one day, Renamon, a guard for the legendary Gold Temple, meets with a Digi-Destined who says that they want to take over the Digital World. Now she is sent 3 years in the future. Can she stop the
1. Gold Temple

Digimon Universe

Written by: Carlas Lua

Chapter 1

The Gold Temple

The night was cold and wet. Wet from the rain that had just fallen over. A wind blew and the moon was full. Clouds parted to reveal the bright night sun. The stars looked almost new; crisp and glittering. Everything looked fine to Renamon, who stood guarding the beautiful and elegant Gold Temple. The temple was glimmering in the moon's beam of light. The temple looked as though it was touching the heaven's floor. It's towers were curved, like bowls, perfect and breath taking.

Renamon was the guard of the temple, protecting it in the night, since she always preferred night over day anytime. She stared at the stars, thinking, _Finally, I have achieved my dream! Hopefully I don't screw it up._' She had always wanted to help out the Gold Temple in one way or another. She wanted to be honored and seen as a great warrior in the eyes of her fellow Digimon. At home she was always shunned by her friends and even her family for being a ninja. It wasn't customary for a girl to train to be a ninja. But she wanted to be one, it was her dream! But, it didn't matter now, she had finally achieved her dream for being a guard of the Gold Temple.

The Gold Temple is one of the many temples scattered across the world. It, like all the others, protected a legendary Pixel. The Pixels are said to keep balance to the world, no one knows why, but they just do. There's five, each doing something completely different from the other. One kept the law of life, the second, which the Gold Temple kept, the law of light, another held the law of thought, the other the law of death, and the law of darkness for last. The elders back at Renamon's home said that if one Pixel was taken away, the others would fall. They also said that if anyone took them all and used them just right, they could take over the entire planet.

She stopped looking at the stars and looked beyond the horizon. She was now getting sleepy from being overly full of boredom. Stretching and yawning, she looked at her sword that she wore. She took it out its sheath and stared at the gold sword that fitted the temple's brilliant color. She stared at the hilt which curved back and ended with a point. _Why do I need a stupid sword anyway,_' thought Renamon, _I can kill Digimon with my bare hands._'

She put the sword back in its sheath and, again, stared at the horizon.

Suddenly, a cold, chilly wind over came Renamon. She then heard, with her highly sensitive ears, something coming. _Doesn't smell like a digimon,_' thought Renamon, shivering. She looked harder and sharply. Her eyes tightened as she looked over to where the sound was coming from. She then saw a bunch a digimon particles slowly going up in the air, with the smell of blood in the air and digimon screaming. Renamon mumbled, "What the hell!? That isn't happening, is it?" She kept hearing the screaming of people yelling for help and the sound of baby digimon yelping at their mothers, who were probably not replying back at them at all. Renamon couldn't bare looking at it any longer, but she had to see what it is that is killing the digimon.

Looking even harder, she saw something zooming towards her. She stood still. The object was obviously the same thing that was killing the digimon in the distance. It looked like it was wearing a black trench coat and was equipped with a jagged sword. Renamon, positioned for battle, knew too well the danger at hand. She then drew her sword out, knowing that if she didn't she would die because not clashing with metal would be clashing with flesh instead.

Finally, the object came to Renamon. They then clashed swords together. The being looked like an Angemon without the armor and the long hair. Instead it had a black trench coat, a sword, short, spiked hair and a scar on his eye. They both bounced off each other and the being smiled darkly. "Finally, an opponent that fights back and doesn't die by the first strike." Renamon cleared her throat and shook the coldness off her. She spoke, "You.. uh.. have no business being here! Please, go back to where you came from." The dark being laughed. "You think you can defeat me? You have great courage." Renamon sarcastically said, "Oh, thank you." She then placed a tighter grip on her sword. _What does he want here,_' thought Renamon. She then looked at this thing; it felt like pure darkness was pouring out of it. She said, "Who are you?" The being replied, "I am Yoshiro, a Digi-Destined. And soon we, the Digi-Destined, will be the rulers of this world!" Renamon was shocked. _Rulers? We?_ There's more of them?! These were the things that swam around in her head. But then Yoshiro slashed out at Renamon, giving the signal that he wanted some more fighting. Renamon replied with a sideways slash toward his waist. But instead of getting hit, he flew in the air, as if he were a bird. Renamon was stunned at this performance. Then Yoshiro came back down, sword pointing at Renamon. Renamon side-stepped out of the way and threw a ninja star at him. He flashed and threw a fire ball at her. It went on like this for almost ever. Then Yoshiro stood still. Renamon too stood. Then Yoshiro said, "Well I've had my fun What was your name again?" "Renamon." Yoshiro cocked his head back. "Oh yes. Anyway, Renamon, I tire of this. It is time to say good bye. But don't worry, you'll see me in three years, if you live!" Renamon didn't know what he meant by this, but she tried to lunge at him, but he flew into the air and chanted, "_Hiro ka me ta!_" Then a ball of light hit Renamon, and she felt warm, like a cozy bed, and drifted to sleep.

=======================================================================

Author's Notes:

Well here's my first fan fiction story, and I think it's cool too! I hope you, the reader, liked it too. If you can, please review it so I know someone is actually reading my work. And if you guy's are confused about the Digi-Destined thing, just wait and the story will explain it. The next chapter will be, hopefully, more exciting than this one.

The Author,

-_Carlas Lua_

========================================================================


	2. 3 Years Later

Chapter 2

3 Years Later

The night came once more. Stars studded the sky and the dark blue covering above it. Although the sky was peaceful; the atmosphere wasn't. Two Digimon were walking; one was a Gabumon, and the other an Agumon. The Gabumon was wearing a backpack, had pencil in his ear and a pen in the other, as well as more pens and pencils in his backpack. He held a paper notebook in one of his hands labeled "Journal." He also wielded a sword with a jewel studded in the hilt. It was obvious he was a writer of some sort. The Agumon wore a backpack also, but it seemed to be used more for survival stuff like food and tent supplies. He too wielded a sword that had a gold blade.

They sat and rested, but very cautiously. Gabumon wiped the sweat off his nose. 

"Man, I'm tired!" said Gabumon, exhausted from walking.

"Oh, come off it!" said Agumon, who didn't tire from the walking. "It was only a couple of miles. And with nice weather like this, you know well what comes out at night!"

Gabumon pulled out some pencils and put his "Journal" in his lap.

He wrote, _Today, Agumon and me were still traveling to where the Gold Temple once stood. I heard that it used to be such a sight! Too bad it got destroyed. Hope we don't get caught here hide-_

"GABUMON!!" yelled Agumon. "THEY'RE COMING!!!"

Gabumon looked over with a chill up his spine. He stuttered, "N-N-Not shadow di-gi-gimon right?"

Agumon looked at his friend as if to say, "Are you kidding!" Soon, off in the distance they saw black gliding things coming down the mountain in quite an unreal way. A chill went through the air. It seemed to get darker every second. Gabumon hovered his hand over his sword's hilt. Agumon felt ready to face anything, but was still very afraid of the black dots. The shadows came closer and closer. More and more came down.

Gabumon grabbed his notebook and suggested to Agumon, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Agumon looked at his furry friend and yelled, "Agreed! Run!"

They ran with a chill on their backs. The Shadows came faster as they went faster. Then one of them caught up to Gabumon, who was lagging a bit, and put its arm around him. Gabumon yelped. Agumon looked over.

Agumon then breathed in and echoed, "Pepper Breath!!"

A fire ball shot out of Agumon's mouth and hit the shadow with full force!

"Thanks buddy!" said Gabumon.

"Thank me latter. Just get up and let's keep running!"

While they were talking the Shadows kept coming at them and getting closer. All of a sudden they were surrounded by a gallery of black colored Digimon baring their teeth or howling or showing their strength by whipping the weapons they held. Gabumon cried and Agumon stood, fear filling inside him. It seemed that nothing could save them.

"Good-bye, Agumon!!"

"See ya', buddy."

__

Ding KA-BLANG!!

Suddenly, a light ripped through the sky. The shadows cowered at it, and ran away.

Gabumon looked dumbfounded and said, "What was that!"

"Well," said Agumon, "who cares!? As long as it saved us!"

Gabumon looked at the light and seen something shoot out of it. A digimon perhaps? He then went toward where the object was.

"What are you doing?" asked Agumon.

"I saw something come out of the light," answered Gabumon, still moving over to ground-zero.

"What?" said Agumon. "Why are you going over there?! It could be a Digi-Destined trick!"

"Man, you think too much! Come on!"

***

Renamon woke in a daze.

"Wha-Where am I?"

She looked around. Nothing, not even the Gold Temple was there. Then she remembered about Yoshiro.

"Where is that bastard?! Did he just move me somewhere away from the Gold Temple?" she said through her teeth.

She pulled out her katana sword, which glimmered in the light like a beacon of hope, and looked around. Nothing. She then grunted, feeling weak from sleeping for, what seemed like, three years. So she laid down and rested a bit.

***

Gabumon and Agumon ran more.

Agumon stood and said, panting, "Whyugh!"

"Because " said Gabumon, still determined to see what it was that fell.

He wanted to finished his statement, but even _he_ didn't know why he wanted to go see what it was!

He cleared his throat and continued, " because I want to, that's why!"

"Well, can we do it later after we're in Meta City?" said Agumon, who was getting nervous that the Shadows might come back, "Let's wait until we get the signal that it's okay to go out!"

Gabumon didn't want to wait, "No. The shadows might devour whatever fell!" he replied.

Agumon rubbed his right arm nervously. But then he said, "Well, okay. As long as you think it's safe."

Gabumon shook his head. He then started back towards the impact area. It took them only a little bit before they were over to the spot. Gabumon looked and saw what fell. It was Renamon. Gabumon's heart flustered when he saw her. He gawked at her yellow, fluffy tail and her purple gloves. Then he noticed that she had a lot of weapon's with her, including the Katana sword that she held.

"GABUMON, I'm talking to YOU!" yelled Agumon, who was trying to get his attention, but since Gabumon was looking at Renamon, he didn't hear him.

"Wha?" said Gabumon, stupidly.

Agumon looked at Renamon.

"Wow, a Renamon! Don't see their kind walking around much. Wonder why she fell from a light?"

"Maybe she's an angel." Gabumon said in a dream state.

Renamon then heard Gabumon. Her ear twitched and she sprang to her feet and went straight toward Gabumon!

"Where is he!?" said Renamon, picking up Gabumon in a threatening way. "Where's Yoshiro!?"

Gabumon then snapped out of his trance. "Who? What? I-I don't know? Do you mean Yoshiro, the Digi-Destined?"

"Yes," said Renamon. She then put her sword near Gabumon's neck. "Do you work for him?!"

"HELP ME AGUMON!!" screamed Gabumon.

"Hey, he doesn't work for Yoshio or the Digi-Destined for that matter!" told Agumon. "We're just traveln'."

"Really?" asked Renamon, now starting to lower Gabumon, who was blushing.

"Yep," answered Agumon, "really."

She then threw Gabumon aside and said simply, "Sorry."

"Well, it seems you don't work for the Digi-Destined at all!" said Agumon. Then he said in wonder, "You're not, right?"

"I don't even know who they are," answered Renamon.

Gabumon and Agumon both said in amaze, "You don't!! WHAT!"

Renamon didn't know why they were tweaking out like that. If she didn't know who they were, how can anyone else? She sat down as if awaiting a lecture.

"Tell me who they are anyway?" she asked.

Agumon looked at her, "Well, it's going to be a long talk."

"Then start talking," said Renamon getting anxious but trying not to show it.

"OkayWell, it all started about three years ago, didn't it? Yeah three years ago in this exact spot. One nice, starry night, at the Gold Temple"

Renamon started to listen more

" they say that Meta City got attacked by this man in black, callin' himself Yoshiro. Hey waitnah! You must of"

Agumon looked at Renamon in wonder, but Renamon looked back.

"What?" sneered Renamon.

"Ahnothin'. Anyway," continued Agumon, "so this freak kills all these digimon, askin' them where the Pixel of Light' is. Well, the Pixel was in the Gold Temple and so that's where he went. They say that he ran like a bullet toward the Temple. Well after he destroyed it"

"What?!" Renamon yelled.

" yeah, it blew up like a firework! Flames, shaking, death, the whole thing! YepAnyhow, he got the Pixel of Light and told his friends how easy it was to get. Then the other Digi-Destined went out and took all the other Pixels. Now the world is theirs and stuff. They took us and told us that they were the rulers and nobody would even _dare_ face them. Some people tried to stand up and fight them, but it was no use. They all died, and the Digi-Destined still stood tall. And I heard that there's more of them and they want to be here too. I heard that where they came from is being too crowded."

"So they've come to devour our world and destroy it just like theirs," said Renamon, who was trying not to cry. "They're like a virus. And now we've been coughed on..."

Agumon looked confused. "Huh yeah. Anyway, they said it was the Gold Temple's fault. If it had better defense, this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

Gabumon wasn't listening to Agumon's story, he had heard it too many times. He was busy looking at Renamon's expressions whenever Agumon talked about the Gold Temple, and could see that she looked hurt when he mentioned it.

He thought, _Why does she act like she was there or some thing? Was she? Well whatever the case, I can't just leave her here like this._'

Gabumon then stepped in and said nervously, "So, are you going anywhere?"

Renamon looked at him in an expression that looked like she forgot that he was there. She then replied, "NoNot anymore."

Gabumon felt his face warm. "Umhow about joining _us_ then?"

Agumon wailed his arms in the air squealing "Wait a minute! WAIT A _MINUTE_!" Agumon grabbed Gabumon's arm, almost making his Journal fall out of his hand. "Can I talk to you?"

Gabumon nodded. They went off out of Renamon's hearing range and talked.

Agumon said, "What do mean "joining _us_"? Now let's think about this first. Remember you telling that Gatsumon could join us? He was hell o' annoyin'!! Thank the Guardian's we gave him the old boot!"

"Oh, come on," said Gabumon, "Gatsumon was a freak! But Renamon seems more calm; and after that story she seemed to get really upset. Come on, please?"

"Well, alright. But if she starts gettin' annoyin' she's out!" warned Agumon.

"Ah...alright."

They waddled back to Renamon, who was getting bored, but thinking.

_It's all my fault_,' thought Renamon. "_The Temple being destroyed, the world being taken over by those creeps; everything._'

A tear ran down her face. She wiped it quickly and looked around to make sure no one seen her starting to cry. Gabumon then, nervously, touched Renamon's arm. She gasped and turned around to look at Gabumon.

"What?" said Renamon, angrily.

Gabumon then said in a quivering sounding voice from being nervous, "Well what's your answer?"

"I don't know " answered Renamon. "I usually go alone..."

"You can trust us."

"But"

"Please?"

"Yeah," butted in Agumon, "I had to give in to him! Join!"

"Well, I have nothing else better to do," said Renamon, "I'll join."

"Really?!" jumped Gabumon.

Renamon smiled, "Yes."

=======================================================================

__

Author's Notes

Yes , I'm finally done with the second chapter! Took me long enough. I took TogepiHearts' advice and made my story in the format that is more suitable to the site. This chapter was suppose to be longer, but it was getting too long.

Carlas Lua

========================================================================


	3. Meta City Prt1

Chapter 3

Meta City (Part 1)

The moon rolled to the top of the starry night as Renamon walked with her new friends Gabumon and Agumon. Meta City was glowing with lights aplenty and noises of all kinds.

"I've never seen the city look like this!" said Renamon.

It was true, Meta City was the city that got attacked 3 years ago and Renamon had only seen it as a little tiny town with a few people that inhabited it. But now it looked like a huge technological city.

"A lot happens in three years doesn't it," said Renamon

Gabumon answered, "Yes, it does! I haven't ever seen a city build like this so quickly, especially from a little town like it used to be."

Then Renamon asked, "So, why are we going here?"

"Well, we have to rest don' we?" said, Agumon.

Gabumon got excited. "Ahto sleep on actual beds! Can't wait!"

Soon they stopped in front of what looked like a huge metal gate covering the only spot to enter the metropolis. Next to the gate was a computer with a lit screen and a keyboard under it. Agumon went up to it.

"UhHello Mr. Computer," said Agumon.

The computer greeted in a computer girl like voice, "Greetings. Hand print identification."

Agumon placed his hand on the a picture of a hand that stood beside the talking computer.

"Name: Agumon; Digimon Name: Agumon; Criminal Record: 0," listed off the computer. It paused and then said, "Access granted. You may proceed."

The gate opened and Agumon walked through. Renamon started to walk toward the gate too but Gabumon stopped her.

"You can't enter without identifying yourself," Gabumon replied, "or you'll get shot at."

"Whatever," said Renamon in a gruff.

Renamon didn't like it when she got pushed around. Even when she was a Pokomon, whenever she got pushed or told what to do, she would get mad. Soon Gabumon put his hand on the hand plate.

The computer read, "Name: Gabumon; Digimon Name: Gabumon; Criminal Record: 1; Found sneaking bites of candy in his mouth."

Renamon looked at Gabumon and gave a soft laugh.

Gabumon got embarrassed and quickly said, "We-Well, I was hungry! Wouldn't you sneak a bite of candy from the store if you were hungry?"

Renamon gave a short laugh, "No."

The computer came on again and said, "Access granted, that is if the digimon named Gabumon promises not to steal anymore candy."

"Yeah, yeah," said Gabumon, "I promise."

The gate again opened.

"I'll wait outside the gate, Renamon," said Gabumon.

"But how do I use that?" said Renamon, pointing to the computer.

"Just put your hand on the pad, Man!" said Gabumon.

"Alright, _Man_!" mocked Renamon.

Gabumon waddled off and left Renamon alone.

The computer said once more, "Hand print identification, please."

Renamon put her hand down. In seconds the computer buzzed and replied, "Error #458976: Unknown Digimon; cannot find in Library Government Base Systems."

Renamon stood back, nervous of what was going on.

The computer then continued, "Contacting police headquarters."

"This is not good," said Renamon, in a nervous tone.

"Step in the platform," said the computer.

A platform appeared almost from nowhere with little lenses surrounding it.

"No. I don't want to," said Renamon in an aggravated voice.

"If the individual does not comply, then the individual will be deleted," said the computer in its usual monotone voice, but Renamon was sure if it indeed had a real voice, it would've sounded mad.

"Fine," said Renamon in a gruff and walked towards the platform.

As soon as Renamon stood on the platform, the lenses heated up and formed beams surrounding her. Renamon touched one of the beams with her finger. Her fingernail got cut through like butter. She then tried as much as she could from yelling about the cut nail that was now on her hand.

Ten minuets went by and Gabumon still was waiting for Renamon. Digimon stared at him as if he was a complete weirdo or a bum. Although they stared at him, he stared back as if to say, _Hey, back off_!" Agumon saw his friend still waiting near the gate and wondered way he was sitting there.

"What's up Gabumon?" said Agumon, in his high-pitched voice.

"Just waiting," replied Gabumon. "Waiting for Renamon to get here. I wonder what happened to her?" He stood up. "Doesn't take that long to put a hand on a pad and have a dumb computer say your crap."

"Yeah," said Agumon, who was curious too of why Renamon hasn't come through yet. Then he said in a lower tone, "Maybe she's gone done bad stuff like killin' someone!"

Gabumon glared at Agumon. "I don't think she's been doing stuff like that Agumon! She's too nice!"

"Yeah," fired back Agumon sarcastically, "that why she has all that ninja crud on her! Gabumon, didn't anyone tell you that ninja's are thieves that kill people for money!"

"I'm not believing you Agumon, so shut your big mouth!" yelled Gabumon.

Agumon looked up. He gasped and said, "See Gabumon!"

Gabumon looked up to see Renamon getting taken away by a huge police helicopter.

"I told ya', Man, bad news!" said Agumon. "Never listen to me do you? Never!"

"But," said Gabumon in a sad voice, "there must be some mistake. Some misunderstanding."

Meanwhile, Renamon was confined, still, in her little cage. She kept looking at her sliced fingernail, which was growing back to normal, wondering why she was kept in this little "cage". She looked around Meta City. Buildings seemed to tower like gods in this place. It was very futuristic looking. Huge LCD screens showing the weather, the time, news, and much more that she couldn't figure what it all meant. Most of the buildings looked like offices and others apartment complexes. She seen a huge place that read "Meta Mall".

"_What's that_?" Renamon wondered.

She looked in front of her and saw a huge black building with "Meta Police Force 1" on the side of it. The helicopter slowed down and landed on top the black building. The beams surrounding Renamon disappeared. She looked around wondering why the beams went off. She saw some Flamedramon coming toward her. Instead of a Flamedramon's usual flame-looking armor, these Flamedramon had black armor. They grabbed Renamon's arms and dragged her.

"LET GO OF ME!" yelled Renamon trying to brake free.

The Flamedramon to her left said, "Shut-up you!"

"What did I do!? I have done nothing!" yelled Renamon, in a voice lower than it was.

The Flamedramon on her right answered, "Well, all we heard from the Chief was to go get an unlisted digimon standing outside the gate and to bring that individual here."

Renamon questioned, "Unlisted? Unlisted for what?"

The Flamedramon on her left said rudely, "Where have you been? Living under a rock?"

"Mike, stop making fun of her," said the Flamedramon on her right.

"Yeah, yeah, Steve," said the Flamedramon referred as Mike.

The corridor was a navy blue, cool, and very long. Doors were about five feet apart at lease. Renamon's forceful taking came to a stop at a door saying "Chief's Office".

"Here we are," said Steve.

"Yo, Chief Dynasmon, we got that unlisted Digimon you wanted," said Mike, with a bored voice.

Renamon then heard a voice coming from the room.

"Yes, yes. Bring it here."

Mike tapped Renamon's shoulder.

"Hey, give us your weapon's before going into the Chief's office," said Mike.

Renamon took off all her weapon's and handed them to Mike and Steve.

"Man," said Mike in shock, "this chick is _loaded_!"

"Shut-up and let's go," said Steve annoyed.

The door opened once Steve and Mike left. A blast of cool air blasted in her face. The office was huge. It had file cabinets all over the place, a computer on the desk, a notice board full of notes, and sitting at the desk was Dynasmon. He stared at Renamon and gave a nod, his hand gesturing at the chair in front of him. Renamon walked toward the chair and sat in it, looking around more, and then she looked at Dynasmon who was looking at Renamon without any expression, although you probably couldn't tell with that helmet on him.

"Are you comfortable?" asked Dynasmon.

"Umyes," said Renamon.

Dynasmon then pushed a button and popped up a coffee pot. He poured a mug full and shoved it in front of Renamon.

"No, but thank you," said Renamon, who was wondering why she was here and why Chief Dynasmon was being nice to her.

Dynasmon then took a sip of the coffee and put it down beside him. He then clasped his hands together and leaned back in his chair. Renamon grew inpatient.

"Excuse me, but why am I here?" asked Renamon.

"You are here because you are not listed," said Dynasmon. "Those who are not listed are also considered Shadow Digimon, and we don't want any of those freaks running around."

"Renamon stood up and put her hands on the desk. "But I am not a Shadow Digimon! I don't even know what they are!"

"Don't give me that nonsense!" roared Dynasmon, pointing his finger at Renamon.

Renamon sat down, frustrated and mad. _I can't tell him that I was sent three years into the future_._ That would make him more suspicious of me,_' thought Renamon.

"Why were you carrying those weapons around?" asked Dynasmon.

"I'm a guard at the-" but Renamon stopped. If she told him that she was a guard for the Gold Temple it would've sounded weird.

"A guard where?" asked Dynasmon. "Not going to tell me?"

"You won't believe me!" warned Renamon.

"Go ahead! Say!"

The room went silent

***

Gabumon and Agumon went to the front desk of the police station. The entrance hall was huge! There were Digimon of all kinds there, most of them creepy looking ones that didn't look happy to be at the police station at all.

"I feel uncomfortable in here, Gabumon," said Agumon. "Let's go!"

Gabumon turned to look at his friend. "If you don't want to be here Agumon, then go, but I have to get Renamon back!"

Agumon gulped. "Fine, I'll come"

They both went up to the front desk but only to see a long line to it.

"Man!" said Gabumon, kicking the ground.

"Well, let's stand and wait in line," said Agumon.

So there they waited. It seemed like an eternity. Yelling, crying, kicking, shoving, even once in a while a blast of something or other would zoom by hitting the wall. It was a mad house of Digimon. To pass the time, Agumon whistled songs and Gabumon wrote in his diary about what was happening. Soon enough, they got up to the front desk. At the desk sat an Andromon.

"Hiya' there!" said Agumon.

"Do you need help?" said Andromon.

"Umyes, we need help," said Gabumon looking nervous. "You see, one of our friends is being held here, and we don't know why."

"Name," said Andromon pushing a button on his chest.

"UhRenamon," said Gabumon clearly.

"Could not compute," said Andromon. "There is no Uhrenamon here."

Gabumon got confused but then said, "No! Renamon!"

"Could not compute," said Andromon again. "There is no Norenamon here."

Gabumon was now getting frustrated with Andromon, with Agumon in the background laughing his head off. "Renamon!" said Gabumon angrily.

"Found," said Andromon. "She is now at Chief Dynasmon's office. She is on charge for conspiracy with the Digi-Destined. She is also an unlisted Digimon. Is that good enough for you?"

"Uh, yeah," said Gabumon. "Thanks."

They then left the crazy police station. Gabumon felt mad.

"We got to do something Agumon!" said Gabumon with determination in his eyes.

"Yeah, but what?" asked Agumon. "We got nothing to say but that she acts nice! And that's nothin' to them!"

"Man, this sucks!"

***

"and that's how I came here," finished Renamon.

Dynasmon, who hadn't moved since the time Renamon had started her story, was looking at Renamon with a surprised look on his face.

"I believe you, Renamon," said Dynasmon, "although I'm surprised you survived Yoshiro's attacks. Most Digimon would have got killed on the spot. You must be a great fighter."

Renamon blushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks," said Renamon looking down, trying to hide her face.

"You can go, Renamon," said Dynasmon.

He pushed a button and spoke into a microphone.

"Steve, come here and take Renamon to the Listing Room at once. See to it that she is not harmed ether. All charges on her are dropped."

Steve's voice came from the intercom. "Yes, Sir!"

"Sorry for our inconvenience," said Dynasmon.

"That's quite alright, but why do I have to be listed'?" asked Renamon

"It's a new system that the World Government has come up with. It makes sure that you're not a Shadow disguising yourself as a normal Digimon," answered Dynasmon.

"But what are Shadow Digimon?" again asked Renamon.

"Shadow Digimon are Digimon that are made from dead Digimon," said Dynasmon. "They eat the living, that's why you have to be careful when you're outside. Some people say that they are controlled by a real Digimon named DarkGatomon. She's the only Digimon that is helping the Digi-Destined. No one knows why; she just does."

The door clanked open.

"Ah, Steve is here," said Dynasmon. "Well good-bye Renamon, and good luck on your journey."

"Well thank you, Dynasmon," said Renamon, bowing her head.

Renamon then went toward Steve and they left together. Renamon was glad that she didn't get the book thrown at her for no reason, and was glad to get out of Dynasmon's room.

"So, how old are you?" Steve said out of the blue.

Renamon looked at him. "Why?"

"No reason, just wondering," answered Steve.

"I guess I would be 23," said Renamon looking at him weirdly.

"That old?" said Steve. "I thought you were younger"

Renamon laughed. "Are you hitting on me? Because you're not my type."

Steve blushed. "Wha-What? Hitting on you? Nah!"

Then they come across a room saying Listing Room and stopped in front of it. Steve opened the door to the room. The room only consisted of one chair and a huge computer with all types of wires poking out of it.

"Sit in the chair," said Steve taking out a pad that was similar to the pad outside the gate.

Renamon sat in the chair. It was really uncomfortable sitting in it. It felt like sitting between two fat metal robots that were squishing you.

"Put your hand on the pad," said Steve holding out the pad at Renamon. Renamon reached out to put her hand on the pad when Steve stopped her and said, "You need to take off your glove."

Renamon's eyes squinted. She crossed her arms and said, "I don't think so."

"Well ya' have to so do it!" demanded Steve.

Renamon hesitated, but then said, "Alright, I'll do it, but you have to close your eyes and not look! I only take my gloves off to people I love!"

"Fine," said Steve, "whatever."

Steve closed his eyes. Renamon eyed him to make sure he had his eyes closed for sure. She took her hand and waved it in front of his face.

"Are you done yet!" said Steve sounding irritated and annoyed.

"No," said Renamon, "I just making sure you had your eyes closed."

"Do it will ya'!" said Steve in a bored voice.

Renamon took off her glove and put her hand on the pad.

"Once you got your hand on there," explaining Steve, "then push that red button on the side of the pad."

Renamon pushed the button.

"Now you can put your glove on," said Steve.

Renamon put her glove back on.

"You can look now, Steve," said Renamon tugging on her glove.

Steve looked and saw Renamon still sitting there, crossed legged, her tail wagging slowly.

"Now fill out this form," said Steve, giving her a PDA.

The form was simple. All it had on it was: Name, Age, and Digimon Type. She filled it out in haste. While she was filling it out she was worried about Gabumon.

_Is he still sitting there, waiting? I hope he's okay._'

========================================================

__

Authors Notes

I split this chapter into two parts to make it shorter to read. I like this chapter. It took me so long to write this one because I was doing other things, but now it's done. I hope you enjoyed it. Keep sending me comments. I don't even care if they're ones that say that this story sucks, just something. Please R&R.

-_Carlas Lua_

========================================================


	4. Meta City Prt2

Chapter 4

Meta City (Part 2)

Gabumon and Agumon, who was following Gabumon and not knowing where they were going, where headed towards the City Hall. Gabumon looked up, determined to help get Renamon out no matter what the cost. Agumon, on the other hand, just looked around Meta City. He looked at the tall building's, apartment's, movie theater's, and other tall stuff. They entered City Hall. It was pretty huge! The entrance room had a huge dome for a ceiling with pictures painted on it, representing the four guardians that protect their world. Agumon then got confused on why they were there.

Agumon cleared his throat and asked Gabumon, "UmSo, why are we here again?"

"Well," explained Gabumon, "if the police aren't gonna release Renamon then I'll make the Mayor do it!" He sneered at Agumon, "Of course since you don't care about Renamon, you can wander and do nothing important."

"Hey, thanks!" said Agumon enthusiastically, and he trotted off.

Agumon went back outside to take a nice little jaunt around the building. Of course since the building was huge, he took a long jaunt around the building. He started coming around the back when he heard two voices talking. This didn't bother him too much, but it did when he heard the name "Renamon" and he started to listen more closely.

"Ya' let er get away!? Ya' so useless, man!"

"I'm sorry me Lady, but we couldn't find her all we seen was a bright light. It hurt our eyes. We ran away."

"Dosen't matta' ya' fools! If Yoshiro finds out abou' this, ya' all are dead shits! Got it?!"

"Yes, me Lady"

Agumon stopped still. _Yoshiro_?_ Who is that? Why do they want Renamon?_'

The voices continued:

"Now I heard tha' Renamon was hear somewhere, find er, and kill er, got it deufous?!"

"Yes me Lady."

Agumon looked towards the direction where the voices came from. He seen a little black dot zooming off around the corner of the building. Thinking that the cost was clear, he continued his brisk walk. It was then he looked at the area where the voices came from and seen that the cost wasn't clear.

***

Gabumon walked up the stairs, thinking of what awful things they could be doing to his loved one, Renamon. He almost started crying, thinking of her getting tortured and beaten for doing nothing. He kept bumping into people almost knocking them over. After he would knock the people over they would snap back saying "Watch it jerk!" or "EXCUUUSE ME!" but he didn't care, he needed to help Renamon. He stopped suddenly, realizing that he didn't even know where the Mayor's office was.

He stopped a person and asked them, "Uhdo you know were the Mayor's office is?"

The Gatsumon replied, "Yep!" and left.

Gabumon stood there stunned that a person would do such a thing and yelled back at him, "Thanks a lot, jerk!"

Soon enough though he found out where the Mayor's office was and he went to it. He stopped at the door that said,

MAYOR WORMMON'S OFFICE.

Gabumon opened the door and walked in. He was surprised to see very little people here. Gabumon then went up to the secretary's desk. The secretary was a Patamon, and a very cute one too. She wore a bow on her head and she had a more redder color skin tone then most Patamon.

She looked up at Gabumon and said in a little voice, "Welcome, sir! May I help you?"

Gabumon replied, "Uhyes. I need tosee the Mayor right away!"

"Really?," asked Patamon, chewing on her pen, "What for?"

"Well you see," said Gabumon, in a kind of depressed voice, "my friend Renamon got put in jail recently for nothing! And I have to get her out because she is innocent!"

"Okie-dokie!" said Patamon, writing what Gabumon said down on a piece of paper. "And your name I'm guessing is Gabumon?"

"Uh, yeah," said Gabumon.

"You'll have to wait, Gabumon," told Patamon. "He's seeing someone right now."

"I'll just sit," said Gabumon sitting down.

He looked over at Patamon, who was also looking at him.

"Uh, did you want something?" asked Gabumon.

"N-No! Nothing," said Patamon quickly glancing down at the ground, blushing in embarrassment.

Then she giggled. Gabumon raised an eyebrow in confusion.

***

Renamon walked out of the Police Station and ran towards the front gate to see if Gabumon was there, but she didn't know how to get to the front gate. She looked around to see any signs, but there were none. Then she saw one of the other people wave a hand and a metal carriage on wheels zoomed around and the person went in it and it left. Renamon decided to do this too. So she put up her hand, waved, and waited. Then one of the metal carriages stopped in front of her. The door on it opened and she stepped in and sat in it. The carriage wasn't very clean and it had the smell of tobacco reeking in it.

Then the computer said in a monotone voice, "Where do you want to go?"

"I wish to go to the front gate, please," kindly asked Renamon.

Suddenly the metal carriage started to move quickly. Renamon wasn't used to this kind of mechanical speed and started to feel woozy a bit.

Then she asked the computer, "Umwhat are you?"

The computer replied, "I am a taxi service, in other words, I take you places you want to go."

Renamon nodded in reply. She looked around and remembered some of the buildings. She saw the mall again and was curious of what it was. She shrugged her shoulders and kept looking ahead. She then saw the front gate and the taxi stopped. Renamon asked the taxi if he could stay for a little bit. It said yes and she jumped out of the taxi.

She then called out, "Gabumon! Gabumon, where are you?" No answer. "GABUMON!!" she yelled once more, and still no answer.

She didn't know where to go now. She was alone again. She then went back to the taxi. She thought of where to go next, now that she was alone again.

"Take me to the mall," she answered.

***

Agumon looked down the alleyway and saw a black cat. She had gold eyes that seemed to give a mystifying look about her. She was a Gatomon, but there was only one kind of black color Gatomon and that was DarkGatomon! She didn't notice him at first, but when she turned around she automatically posed into a fighting stance.

She did a little growl and said, "Wha' do ya' want?! Did ya' hear anythin'?!"

Agumon choked with nervousness.

"Answer me damn it!" she demanded.

"N-n-n-noooo," quivered Agumon. "Just walkin'"

She put her paws down and looked at him. She walked closer and put her claw on his chin.

"Are ya' sure, honey?" said DarkGatomon. "Cause it looks like ya' lyin' to me."

"Nope! Heard nothin', NOTHIN' MAN!" quickly said Agumon, wishing that she would just live him alone.

She looked at him once more and said, "Alrigh', but if I see ya' again, yo dead!" She pushed her claw harder. "Got it?!"

Agumon shook his head in acknowledgment. She then lowered her claw and left.

"I have to tell Gabumon," said Agumon.

***

Gabumon sat waiting with only Patamon in the room.

Patamon let out a big yawn and said, "You know what? I'm bored! Are you?"

"UmI guess so," said Gabumon, getting impatient.

Patamon flapped over to Gabumon and sat in the chair next to him.

"So," asked Patamon, "is this Renamon your girlfriend or is she just a friend?"

"Just a friend," answered Gabumon. _Why does it matter_?' he thought.

"Single?" she asked.

"Yep," replied Gabumon.

She scooted closer. Gabumon felt a warm tingle go down his spine. His heart betted faster and he felt his throat tighten. Then the Mayor's door opened and this ticked off looking Greymon walked out. Then Gabumon heard a little sweet voice that sounded like an old man came out of the door.

The voice said, "Have a nice day Mr. Greymon! I hope we can fix your tax mistake! Patamon, do we have anymore visitors?"

Patamon sighed, "Yep. His name is Gabumon and he has a friend in jail that shouldn't be there"

"Come in," said the cheerful voice.

Gabumon leaped up and hurried towards the door. The room he walked into was huge and old looking. He saw a huge desk made out of nice oak and ebony. Sitting in the desk was a Wormmon, obviously the Mayor.

"So," said Mayor Wormmon, "you think one of your friends has been put into jail on false pretences?"

"Uhyes sir!" said Gabumon. "You see, my friend Renamon has not been registered into the computer system, so they thought that she's a Shadow, but she's not!"

"I see," said Wormmon. "Well, don't worry! If she's not registered, they'll just register her!"

Gabumon was baffled and then felt stupid.

_Over reacted, again_!' thought Gabumon.

"I got a question," said Gabumon.

Mayor Wormmon looked at him.

"What's with Patamon back there?" he asked.

"Oh, you know young people," said Mayor Wormmon. "They see someone cute and they get infatuated. Well, I hope I helped you."

Gabumon replied, "And you did."

"Well then," said Wormmon, "have a nice day!"

He stuck out an arm and Gabumon shook it and left the room. When he got to the waiting room he seen Agumon standing there, sweating.

Patamon blurted, "You have a visitor, Gabumon."

Agumon ran over

"Gabumon!" panted Agumon. "Renamon's in big trouble!"

Gabumon's eyes widen. "What?!"

Agumon told Gabumon the whole story about DarkGatomon and whatever she was talking to. Gabumon said it was probably a Shadow but Agumon didn't believe him.

"We have to find her!" said Gabumon in a state of panic.

"I can't believe that witch got into my city!" said Mayor Wormmon. "I don't know how she did it though. Could it be there's a flaw in the system?"

Gabumon grabbed Agumon and said, "Let's go, Agumon! I can't wait any longer!"

"But she's in jail, isn't she?" told Agumon.

Gabumon shook his head. "No. They just had her put into the system." He jerked Agumon. "Now let's GO!"

Agumon nodded, and they left. They ran and ran down the staircases bumping people on the way down. Agumon apologized to the people, telling them that they were in a big hurry. Soon, they went out of the building. Then Agumon stopped Gabumon for a sec.

"Wait Gabumon," said Agumon, "wait! Where do we start lookin'? We can't just guess where she is!"

"Where there's a will, there's a way, right Agumon?" said Gabumon with a wink.

Agumon tilted his head trying to think of what Gabumon was up to. Gabumon lifted up his hand and waved.

"Gabumon!! Where are we goin'?!" asked Agumon again.

A taxi pulled up and they stepped in. Agumon smelt the taxi's inside and coughed because of the gross tobacco smell.

"What a mess!" said Agumon. "Filthy!"

Gabumon leaned up to the computer and asked, "Have you seen a Renamon wearing lots ninja stuff?"

Agumon shook his head. "Gabumon, she could have gone in any taxi, if she even knows what one is! How do you know this is the one?"

The computer beeped on and answered in its monotone voice, "I have seen the one you are talking about. She went to the place Mall'."

"Take us there, man!" yelled Gabumon. "And hurry!"

The computer beeped on once more, "Yes sir."

Suddenly the car jerked forward and sped on towards the mall.

***

Renamon walked through the front doors of the mall. A burst of cold air and chatter went on her face. When she walked in, teenager Digimon looked at her and her odd clothing. Some pointed and some just starred at her. She ignored it and continued on. She looked around and saw nothing on the walls but stores of every kind of thing you could think of. Clothes stores, toy stores, electronic stores, music stores, pet stores and even food marts! She awed at the sites and sounds of this cool place.

But something bugged her, something she couldn't put her mind on. She ignored it but it kept coming back. She felt cold and empty. She looked around, but all she could see were teens talking and laughing. What was it? She kept walking, but then she looked behind her very fast and saw a couple of black dots bouncing away quickly. She kept her hands on her daggers and watched for them. 

She heard a noise next to her. She quickly looked to make sure it wasn't some innocent bystander and, STAB! She got a Shadow Digimon right in the head. People screamed as the Shadow Digimon dissolved and drooled down into the ground.

"Demon," muttered Renamon as more approached her.

She slashed at one of them, but it did nothing.

The shadow said, in a ruff voice, "You'll have to do better than that my dear."

Renamon backed up and jumped in the air. She rolled and crossed her arms. Then her hands got cold and they started to glow. Then she opened her arms and a big block of ice shattered into little shards of iced leaves.

She yelled, "Diamond Storm!" and the shards of ice hit the Shadow and he disappeared.

When she came down, she struck one of the others hard with her katana sword. The Shadow drooled down. She looked around and saw more Shadow Digimon popping up. She then ran through the mall, pushing people out of her way.

Gabumon and Agumon finally came up to the front of the mall. Gabumon jumped out and so did Agumon and ran towards the front doors. When they opened, Gabumon heard yelling and screaming.

"No, Renamon!" yelled Gabumon.

"H-Hey," pointed Agumon, "and there she is!!"

Gabumon looked up and seen a yellow body pushing its way through the crowd of people. It was Renamon!

"Yay, she's okay!" cheered Gabumon.

Agumon wondered why she was running. "Uh oh! Look!"

Gabumon stopped jumping and looked where Agumon was pointing. Thousands of Shadows chased Renamon and were heading toward them.

"AHHHH!" yelped Gabumon. "Renamon over here! Hurry!"

Renamon looked up. "Gabumon?"

She nodded and headed toward the front of the mall. She ripped trough the crowd and ran after Agumon and Gabumon. All three jumped into the taxi.

"Where would you like to go?" asked the computer.

"Anywhere but here!" yelled Agumon.

The car revved up and sped out towards the police station.

"Why the police station?" said Gabumon.

"Why pickles? Why peaches? Why Apple instead of Microsoft? Who cares!" said Agumon. "As long as were away from the mall."

"Don't you feel it?" ask Gabumon, rubbing his own arm.

"Nah, your just worried about those Shadows," encouraged Agumon.

But Renamon shook her head.

"I feel it too," she said. "I felt it when I was in there. I thought it was the cold, but it wasn't."

Agumon leaned forward.

"Hey, turn around! Get away from here!"

No response. Agumon said it again, still the same response. They all sat there, thinking the same thing. What was going on?

Soon they arrived at the police rooftop, they got out and stood there. Renamon looked around, Gabumon sniffed the air and Agumon was looking at a bug on the ground. Then the elevator door that went to the rooftop opened and came Dynasmon. Renamon looked over and smiled, but something happened that made her change her expression, she felt it again.

"Hello, uh, Dynasmon," greeted Renamon.

"Oh, hey!" said Gabumon. "Are you friends with Renamon?"

Dynasmon stared coldly at them. Then he lifted his head.

"I am deeply sorry Renamon, but I think I have to _kill_ you. Oh, and your friends."

He laughed. Gabumon stepped back.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" asked Renamon, with a not-to-shocked expression.

Dynasmon then changed his armor from white to black as if air had changed his clothes.

"I have orders," said Dynasmon. "Orders from Yoshiro to kill you. When I saw you first I didn't recognize you because he said to look for a Renamon that had some ninja clothes on, but when you came into my office, you had taken them off. When you left, I noticed your weapons and armor, and immediately went out to find out where you went."

Gabumon stepped forward in a mad state.

"You won't harm Renamon!" he yelled.

"FOOL!!" spat back Dynasmon. "I'm a Mega-Level Digimon!! What makes you think you can defeat me!"

Gabumon pulled out his sword and pointed it at Dynasmon. Dynasmon laughed.

"Gabumon don't!" said Renamon. "Don't do it alone at least."

"Yeah, buddy!" said Agumon pulling out his sword also and pointing it at Dynasmon.

"Ha," laughed Dynasmon, "you can't defeat me with just mere swords!"

Then Renamon pulled out her katana sword and pointed too at Dynasmon. Dynasmon gasped.

"N-No! Not that sword!" he yelled, stepping back.

"What?" said Gabumon, confused why he was so freaked out about Renamon's sword.

"That's," pointed Dynasmon, "the legendary Rojo Sword!"

"The Rojo Sword?" said Agumon shocked. "You mean the sword that is supposed to be able to destroy all kind of evil?"

Renamon focused on Dynasmon, trying to find his weak spot.

_The chest_!' thought Renamon.

With that, she charged at Dynasmon, and struck him in the chest. Dynasmon screeched and wrenched in pain. Then he fell.

With his last breath Dynasmon said, "Butnoooooo."

Agumon and Gabumon stood there, staring at the site.

"Guys," said Renamon, "he's not dead just yet. Strike him!"

"Pepper Breath," summoned Agumon and he spited out a fire ball.

"Blue Blaster," summoned Gabumon and he blew out a stream of frozen fire.

"Diamond Storm," summoned Renamon and she jumped and shot out thousands of shards.

The combined attacks hit Dynasmon, but didn't do anything. Dynasmon stood up, shaking.

"I," said Dynasmon slowly, "youdefeat me!"

He held out his hands and two beams shot out at Renamon and the others. Renamon stood ground, but Gabumon grabbed Agumon and they both cried. Then the beams hit them and they flew out of Meta City. Dynasmon laid back down and Yoshiro appeared next to him.

"Did you kill her," he said to Dynasmon.

"Ithink so," said Dynasmon. "Nothat."

"Let us hope so," said Yoshiro looking at the sky. "Do you know what she wields?! That thing can ruin our whole operation, you know."

"I-" Dynasmon gasped, then sound came from him no more.

"Oh well," said Yoshiro looking at Dynasmon, "you have served your purpose." He looked at the sky again. "I hope you died, Renamon."

=======================================================

__

Authors Notes

Sorry about the long chapter, I think I got off on stuff. Oh well, it was good wasn't it? Hey, about DarkGatomon, keep this in mind, she talks like a black girl. Don't get confused with her talking like Armadillomon O.K.? And don't worry, Renamon and the others aren't dead yet, they get stranded in another part of the Digital World. And if the Rojo Sword name sounds stupid, it's because I had to pull it out of my ass! I think it sounds cool, in my opinion. And remember, read and review. I want to hear from ya' guys. So, until next chapter, later!!

Author-

Carlas Lua

========================================================================


	5. The Council of the DigiDestined

Chapter 5

The Council of the Digi-Destined

__

Darkness and darkness, and barely no light

Is this how the world is going to be?

Let me see, let me hear, let me feel light

Is this how it is going to end?

~~~~

"Renamon, wake up! Please, don't die on me!!"

"Yeah man, what ever ya' do, don't start goin' into the light!"

Renamon could hear and smell the ocean breeze and the waves. Gabumon was shaking her to wake her up, while Agumon went to go get help. Then, Renamon opened her eyes slowly. She was hurt all over and felt like something hit her behind the head. It was unbearable.

"Hey, are you okay?" said a watery eyed, sniffling Gabumon.

Renamon tried to sit up, but couldn't. She looked at Gabumon and saw that he had a limp arm, almost as if it was dangling, and his horn was snapped off.

"You look worst off than I am!" said Renamon, chuckling.

Gabumon rubbed the spot where his horn used to be.

"It'll grow back in a couple of weeks," said Gabumon. "Besides, I'm more worried about you. You can't even stand!"

Renamon looked at Gabumon's arm again and got a chill up her spine. She then inspected herself. Her legs looked okay, although she couldn't really tell because she couldn't stand. Unlike Gabumon, her arms where okay. Then she started feeling her head and when she touched her right ear, it felt horrible. 

"Yeah," said Gabumon, "I think you broke your ear's cartilage. Funny though, I never though you could brake your ears."

Agumon came back, walking with a limp. He looked at Renamon and smiled.

"Cool, she's okay!" said Agumon. "The doc is comin'. Umbut he's a Cyberdramon"

"So what!" said Gabumon. "It's not like he gonna eat us!"

"Well, no," said Agumon, crossing his arms, "its just that they don't talk much."

"Good," said Gabumon, "then he, or she, won't crack stupid dumb jokes about feet or something!"

Renamon rolled her eyes.

***

Meanwhile, far away near where the Gold Temple once stood, was a black building known as the Digi-Destined Headquarters, where Digimon could complain about how things in the world are going. It was also a place where the Digi-Destined could gather and discuss how things were progressing. The Council of the Digi-Destined is comprised of nine people. The leader of the Digi-Destined calls himself Lord Myoto. He is also racist toward Digimon, and never gives them a second thought. He's the worst of all the Digi-Destined. He never cares about anyone but himself. Digimon have damned him and his ways. That's why there's at least a hundred complaints each day.

Usually, the gathering of the Council will last only a few hours, but today was different. Lord Myoto was steaming mad about what happened to Dynasmon, and how he was defeated so easily. When the Council sat on their onyx table, Lord Myoto started talking.

"So, Dynasmon is dead," said Lord Myoto, in a soft voice.

He looked around the table at all of the Digi-Destined.

"Why?" he asked.

Yoshiro stood up and stared at his leader.

"Because of the Rojo sword, My Lord," said Yoshiro in a frustrated voice.

"Worse than I thought," said Lord Myoto looking down at the table. "From that Renamon you were talking about?"

"Yes, My Lord, it was," said Yoshiro, sitting back down.

Lord Myoto stood up and started to pace around the room.

"And now she has friends?" said Lord Myoto.

Yoshiro nodded

"This is a problem." Continued Lord Myoto. "Of course it is just a small group of Digimon, should be easy to get out of the way. But that sword _is_ going to be in our way. Or is it? Any ideas anyone?"

One of the other Digi-Destined stood up. It was a girl that had blue hair and green eyes. She wore a black vest and a red shirt.

She said, "The Digital World is just a program, maybe there's a way to reprogram the Rojo sword."

"Brilliant idea Yoko," said Lord Myoto, smiling, "but how are we going to do that?"

"Well," said Yoko, "I think I've found a way to reprogram the Digital World. Mind you though, it won't be easy and will take some time-"

Lord Myoto slammed his fist on the table.

"Time is what we don't have!" spat Lord Myoto.

"How about we leave them alone?" said another Digi-Destined. This one had auburn hair that was long. He had brown eyes and a soft voice. He also held a pistol in his pocket.

"What are you talking about, Roberto Lervic?" yelled Lord Myoto.

"We leave them alone," repeated Roberto. "And we take one part of this world, and they take the rest. It makes sense to me. I mean, what would you do if someone tried to take over Earth? You would probably-"

"I don't care about what you have to say, Roberto!" yelled an even more louder Lord Myoto. "You always side with them! Every time we come to these gatherings you come with someway to negotiate with _them_! Who cares about those animals! They're just brick walls in the way of us getting this world!!"

"You're so hopeless" muttered Roberto, giving his leader penetrating looks.

"What was that, Roberto?" ask Lord Myoto. "You know, you can go back home to your drug-stuffing mother and your vodka-drinking drunk of a dad if you're too soft to do this mission. None of us are going to miss you anyway."

Roberto stood up, mad and red in the face. He slammed both of his hands on the table. Trying not to cry and kill Lord Myoto, he talked.

"Fine, you little shit worm," he said, "I'll leave."

He ripped off his Digi-Destined badge and started to leave.

"Once you step out that door," said Lord Myoto, "you'll be against us."

"If it's to save this world," said Roberto, "I don't care."

With that he turned his back and left.

***

"Hey Agumon?" asked Gabumon. "Um, where's the doctor?"

Renamon, Gabumon, and Agumon were still waiting for Dr. Cyberdramon to show up and check them up. Then Gabumon saw a grayish-blackish figure in a white suit coming up.

"Hey," said Gabumon, "there's a Cyberdramon!"

The Cyberdramon came up to them and placed her bag on the sand bed of the beach.

"Hello," said the Cyberdramon, "I am Dr. Cyberdramon. Who should I inspect first?"

"Hey," said Agumon, "at least her voice doesn't sound all gritty like the guys."

"Me," said Renamon.

"Okay," replied Dr. Cyberdramon.

Dr. Cyberdramon first touched Renamon to see where stuff was hurting. Renamon told her about the ear.

"Don't worry," she said, "We'll put a splint in it so it can heal strait."

She checked her a little more.

"Well," she said, "you look fine to me! And in good shape too, besides the sprung wrist and the limp ear.

She then looked at Gabumon.

"Holy crap," she yelled in shock, "doesn't your arm hurt."

"Uhno," said Gabumon, even though it did.

She pulled out a portable X-ray machine and stuck it in front of Gabumon. She looked at his arm, and shook her head. The bone was snapped in two!

"Doesn't hurt huh?" she said giving Gabumon an unsure look.

"Well, a little" said Gabumon, looking guilty.

"Yeah, thought so," said Dr. Cyberdramon.

Renamon chuckled. Then Cyberdramon put a cast on Gabumon's arm and fused back his horn (Agumon was going to keep it for luck).

"Ooh, ooh!," jumped Agumon. "Me, me!!"

Then Cyberdramon inspected Agumon and found nothing but bruises and cuts. Then she gave Gabumon the bill ("400 Digi-Dollars! Damn it!") and left.

"See Agumon," said Renamon, "she was nice."

"Maybe it's the guys," said Agumon.

"Um, where are we?" asked Renamon, looking around.

"Some place called Shogun Beach, or something of the sort," said Agumon.

They all walked around and saw old Japanese houses and buildings. The smell of green tea was in the air and Floramon and Mushroomon were walking the streets. One in a while you would see a Geckomon walking around.

"Wow," said Agumon, "this place is old!"

Renamon looked inside a coffee house and said, "Let's rest and eat. I'm hungry!"

"I'm all for food!" said Gabumon, patting his tummy.

"Ditto!" replied Agumon, and they all went in.

There was steam hovering the ceiling as the walked in and the smell of fish and dumplings lifted their noses. They keeled at a table and waited. Gabumon picked up the candle and looked in it, Agumon was trying to look for a waiter, and Renamon sat there, looking at a menu. A waiter passed by and Agumon waved his arms to get her attention, but she didn't see him. Agumon put his arms down in defeat. Gabumon was about to put his finger into the candle.

"Don't do it," said Renamon, her eyes over the top of the menu.

Gabumon put the candle down and started to mess around with the complementary cracker packets. Then he stopped playing with them and ate them. Agumon waved he arms again to get another waiters attention.

"Look over here," muttered Agumon, "come on."

But the waiter, again, didn't see poor Agumon, who, once again, put his arms down. Then Renamon raised her hand, and a waiter came over.

"Howdy," said the Floramon waiter, "ready to order?"

"I'll have the sushi tray number 5," said Renamon in her usual a calm voice.

"Okay, and how bout you, cutie?" asked the Floromon, pointing her pen at Agumon.

"Me?" said Agumon with a messed up look of embarrassment. "Well, uh, ummHey! This name sounds cool! How bout the Takori Special!"

"Okey-dokey!" said the Floramon. "You."

"Um, I'll have dumplings, about ten," said Gabumon, almost muttering.

"Alright!" said the Floramon, "So, we got Sushi Tray number 5, the Takori Special and _ten_ dumplings. Do ya' all want some thin' ta' drink?"

"Green tea," said Renamon.

"Coffee, gotta' have it!" said Agumon.

"Um, I'll have green tea too!" said Gabumon.

Agumon stared at him.

"Okay, I'll come back with ya' drinks!" said Floramon and she walked off.

"Green tea?" whispered Agumon to Gabumon. "You hate tea! Why did ya' get it?"

"Well," whispered back Gabumon, "I've never tried green tea."

Agumon eyed him.

"I know what you're doing," whispered Agumon. "Your doing it because Renamon's doing it."

Gabumon blushed.

"Shhhh! She could hear you," whispered Gabumon.

Renamon looked over.

"What are you guys talking about?" she said.

"HUH!!" said a surprised Gabumon.

"Well," said a frantic Agumon, "we were talking about"

He quickly looked around to find something they could talk about. He then found a Patamon eating some donuts.

"that Patamon!" finished Agumon pointing at him.

"What about it?" asked Renamon.

"We-well he's, uh, fat!" said Agumon. "And we never seen a Patamon as fat as that one!"

"Well that's rude!" said Renamon with a disgust look on her face.

Gabumon looked at his friend with a pissed look on him and Agumon shrugged his shoulders.

There was silence around the table. Gabumon kept looking at Renamon and then looked back at the table.

_Great job, Agumon,_' thought Gabumon, _make me look like an ass! Oh, she probably hates me. Man!_'

"Renamon," said Gabumon.

Renamon looked at him and said nothing.

"Um, I'm sorry," continued Gabumon. "Wait! What I really mean was that we weren't making fun of that Patamon. You see Agumon-"

"Huh?!" said Agumon, coming out of his daze.

"Um, anyway," said Gabumon, "Agumon and I were talking about why I got tea. I said that it was just because I wanted to try green tea because I've never tried it. But Agumon knows I hate tea, but that's _tea_, not green tea. So he said that uh, I, uh, was doing it because you did it!"

Gabumon laughed nervously.

"B-But of course that's not true, heh. Not at all!!!!"

Renamon looked at Agumon.

"Is that true?" she said.

Agumon sighed.

"Yep, it's true."

"You guys should tell the truth before telling a lie," said Renamon. "You should keep that in mind-" she looked at Gabumon "-Gabumon."

Gabumon looked at her and she waved her tail slowly back and forth. Agumon sighed.

"Ah, love."

==============================================

__

Author's Notes

Alright, done with this one! I promise the next one to be longer and better. The next one is going to have DarkGatomon again and the rest of the gang get to meet her and not just Agumon. I was going to have more stuff about the Council, but I thought it would be more pleasing if I kept it short. Their mystery is starting to unfold!! Oh yeah, I failed to mention way back that this story really takes place before Tai and the others (in other words 1st season), if you haven't guessed it already. So until next chapter, see ya'

Author,

Carlas Lua

==============================================


	6. Cat and Fox

Chapter 6

Cat and Fox

Renamon, Gabumon and Agumon walked out of the coffee shop. Agumon's face was disgusted.

"I didn't know the Takori special was squid head!!" said Agumon spitting on the ground.

"Well," said Gabumon with Renamon chuckling in the background, "you should've read what it was!"

"They should have stated it more like Squid Head special' not some fancy name like Takori'!" said Agumon.

They walked around the town looking in stores and at the merchandise they sold. Gabumon picked up a glass statue of a Renamon and accidently broke it so they had to run out of that store quickly. Besides that, it was a nice day, but something lurked in the city

DarkGatomon searched high and low for Renamon and her companions. Then she came across Shogun Beach and found them entering the coffee shop. She waited, and now was the perfect time to attack!

"Ha!" laughed DarkGatomon. "Now let's see who the big cat is! All I need ta' do is ta' take that Rojo sword away from Renamon! But how am I gonna do that?"

She looked at the big temple that stood in the far east of the town.

She smiled and said, "Perfect!"

***

It was afternoon, and Renamon and the others were getting bored.

"Man," complained Agumon, "this place is boring!"

Gabumon nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I agree," said Renamon.

She looked around.

"Maybe we should leave."

"And go where?" asked Agumon in a disagreeing tone.

Renamon put her head down, "Just a suggestion, Agumon," she muttered.

They all sat silent; looking around, at each other, at the ground or sometimes at a bug flying by. Then Agumon listened to some Gekomon running by.

One of them said, while tweaking, "His Majesty is in great trouble!! He needs are help!"

The other one said quickly, "What has happened anyhow?" 

Then the other talked once more saying, "He has been seized by DarkGatomon!!!!"

Agumon gasped as the Gekomon ran out of view and towards the temple.

"Weirdo's" said Gabumon rolling his eyes.

"But-but didn't ya' hear them!?" said Agumon standing up quickly.

"No" said Gabumon.

"I didn't ether Agumon," said Renamon who was now wondering what they did say.

"They said," said Agumon, "that DarkGatomon is holding the king dude that rules the temple over there HOSTAGE!!"

Renamon stood up with her head turned to the temple behind them.

"Let's go!" she ordered, and with that she leaped off towards the temple.

They ran all the way over to the temple. The temple looked more like a huge Japanese castle. It was blue and white with a big gate at the front with millions of little Gekomon shoving their way through the gate to reach their Majesty.

Agumon opened his mouth at the sight and wowed in amazement. "I've never seen so many Gekomon!" said Agumon.

Gabumon agreed and he and Agumon went on about Gekomon and how stupid they were, but Renamon was trying to find a way to enter the temple/castle. She looked at the wall to find a crack or an open window or something with easy access. She found a balcony sitting at the top. It was too high to jump there, so she took out her grappling hook and ran towards the direction where the balcony stood. Gabumon seen Renamon running and nudged Agumon, who was saying something about how Gekomon spit while they talk, and pointed at Renamon.

"Come on," said Gabumon running after Renamon.

Renamon stood if front of the balcony. She twirled her grappling hook and threw it in the air. The rope attached to the hook was just long enough to grab on the ledge. She tugged it two times to see if it would hold at started to climb the rope.

"Wait!" yelled Agumon. "Don't go yet!"

Renamon looked down and saw Agumon and Gabumon standing next to the rope.

"Glad you guys could make it," said Renamon. "Finally noticed that I was gone?"

Gabumon replied, "Well I noticed!"

"Well climb up the rope and hurry up!" ordered Renamon.

Gabumon grabbed the rope and climbed, as did Agumon. Renamon reached the balcony and stealthily hid behind the wall. Gabumon and Agumon walked up to her, panting from climbing the rope, which they had never really done before.

"ThatHARD!!" panted Agumon.

Renamon shushed him and looked around the corner. The cost was clear.

"Alright, let's go, but you guys have to be quiet," warned Renamon, pointing a finger at them.

"Okay," said Agumon and Gabumon in unison.

They slowly walked the hallway, not saying a word. Gabumon looked at the scrolls on the walls, some how they seemed interesting to him, Agumon looked at the vases, and Renamon was looking for DarkGatomon. Since she had never seen DarkGatomon before, all she could guess was that it was just a black Gatomon with a bad attitude. Then Renamon heard a voice ahead.

"HEY-" yelled Agumon, but Renamon shut him up by covering up his mouth.

Renamon whispered, "What is _so _important that you _had_ to say that you had _yell_ it OUTLOUD! Not only that, you probably blew our cover! You nitwit!!"

Renamon threw him down with a thud and Agumon got back up.

"I heard her; DarkGatomon," whispered Agumon.

"Hmm," said Renamon looking ahead, "over there?"

"Yep," said Agumon.

Renamon walked up to the big cherry wood door and listened. She heard a voice talking from the other side

"Yo, you foo's find that Renamon and I'll consider letting Shogungekomon go," said one voice.

But Renamon heard a big booming voice that said, "Pleeeeeease let me goooooo!!!"

Agumon then spoke up, "That was DarkGatomon! I'd never forget a voice like that. And the other voice must be Shogungekomon!"

Renamon lifted up her leg and said, "We have no time to lose!"

She kicked the door down and entered a big room that had tons of worried looking Gekomon. Standing in the middle of the room was a huge orange, fat looking Gekomon but uglier. Standing next to him was a black looking Gatomon with yellow eyes.

"Oh, it's Renamon," said DarkGatomon, smirking, "glad ya' all could make it!"

"I am here, DarkGatomon," said Renamon. "Let him go!"

"Sure," said DarkGatomon, "but only if you fight me!"

"What?" said Renamon with shock.

DarkGatomon jumped down from Shogungekomon and landed in front of Renamon and looked up at her.

"Yeah, ya heard me," said DarkGatomon with a grin, "fight me!"

"Fine," said Renamon, "as you wish."

Renamon stood there ready for DarkGatomon to attack, but then Gabumon came up.

"I'll help you Renamon!" he said.

"Get outta here fatty!!" said DarkGatomon shoving Gabumon aside.

Then Renamon and DarkGatomon stood poised to attack once more. DarkGatomon curled up her hand into a fist and lunged at Renamon.

"Darkness Paw!" yelled DarkGatomon and she punched Renamon.

Renamon slammed down hard. She got up and was clinching her arm.

"I was afraid of this," said Agumon.

"What do you mean?" said Gabumon confused.

"Well think of it," explained Agumon. "DarkGatomon is a Champion level Digimon and Renamon, as strong as she is, is only a Rookie." Agumon looked at Renamon and DarkGatomon's fight. "There's no contest, unless Renamon uses the Rojo sword."

Renamon jumped up, crossed her arms and shot out a bunch of ice shards.

"Diamond Storm!!" she yelled.

DarkGatomon dogged the Diamond Storm.

She laughed and said, "You'll have a' do beda' than that, sister!"

"Fine then I will!" said Renamon who was now getting bored with the fight.

She then pulled out some ninja stars and hid them behind her back.

"Come on now," said DarkGatomon, "hit me!"

Renamon disappeared with a flash. DarkGatomon looked around and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where she go?" she said still looking.

Then Renamon appeared behind her and threw a star in her back. DarkGatomon screeched as blood spewed out her back. Gabumon rushed over to a trash bin and vomited in it.

"Bloodmakes me queasy" he said, still vomiting.

DarkGatomon pulled it out. She then turned to Renamon and smirked.

"I know ya' can kill me righ' now," she said, "so just do it."

"Fine," said Renamon pulling out the Rojo sword.

_Heh heh heh,_' thought DarkGatomon, _that's right. Pull it out._'

Renamon then pointed the sword at DarkGatomon and lunged at her. But instead of the sword stabbing her, it was grabbed by DarkGatomon! She had grabbed the Rojo sword! DarkGatomon then ran to a window.

"Nice fight Renamon," said DarkGatomon. "Too bad ya' lost. Ya' stupid, girl!"

Then DarkGatomon jumped out the window.

"Shit," said Renamon as she ran to the window also.

"Come on Agumon," said Gabumon as they both ran after Renamon.

Renamon pulled out what looked like a gun, but it had a hook sticking out. She then lunched the hook to a roof top and she slid down the rope. Gabumon and Agumon did the same thing.

DarkGatomon ran out of the town and toward the forest in the west. She then started to feel light headed.

"I don't feel good," said DarkGatomon, swaying.

She kept on walking and came across a nice grassy meadow and sat down. She then looked from where she came from and saw a trail of blood, her blood.

"Tha' not good," she said.

She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

***

Renamon followed DarkGatomon not too far behind.

"How do you now this is the right way?" asked Agumon.

"Your stepping on the trail," said Renamon.

Agumon looked down and saw a red line.

"Ewww, sick!" said Agumon.

Gabumon looked at Renamon.

"Don't you think her eyes look like sapphires, Agumon?" asked Gabumon in a love-struck gaze.

"Yeah, whatever," said Agumon, rolling his eyes.

Gabumon continued to look at Renamon. Renamon then looked at Gabumon.

"What?" asked Renamon, annoyed.

"Huh?" said Gabumon snapping out of his gaze. "Oh, nothing Renamon. I was just looking at the trees."

"Well," said Renamon, "look at trees over there because it looks like your looking at me, and that's rude."

"Um, right," said Gabumon, quickly looking at the trees on the other side of him.

Renamon and the others came to the meadow where DarkGatomon went. They saw DarkGatomon sleeping on a little grass hill, laying in patch of red grass.

"Oh my," said Renamon.

"Is she dead?" asked Gabumon, hoping that she was but not.

Agumon ran over to DarkGatomon.

"Come on guys," he said, "let's help her, she's hurt!"

"Before we do that," said Renamon, "we must get this away from her."

She picked up the Rojo sword out of DarkGatomon's hand and put the sword into its sheath. Agumon took out his medicine pack from his backpack and placed it on the ground. He took out some gauze and nettle and tread. He cleaned of some of the blood around DarkGatomon's wound. Next, he took the needle and tread and stitched the wound back up.

They waited there for DarkGatomon to wake up.

"She did lose a lot of blood," said Gabumon, "she might not make it."

"Nooooo!" cried Agumon.

"What is with you?" said Gabumon. "You are tweaking out, man!"

"It's nothin'" said Agumon, looking at the ground.

Gabumon looked at Agumon.

"Oh no" said Gabumon, groaning.

"Wha-What?" asked Agumon.

"Don't tell me ya' like her?" said Gabumon.

"Well" said Agumon looking at her. "She is pretty!"

"Yeah," said Gabumon, sarcastically, "pretty EVIL!"

"Love is funny at times," said Renamon. "Sometimes you love people you hate. But love is not love when someone pushes you to love."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gabumon.

"Nothing," muttered Renamon.

Time went by more as the sun settled over the mountains. The stars came up more brightly than ever. The air was in lots of motion and the moon lit the meadow. DarkGatomon was still asleep. Agumon looked at her and put his hand on her head.

_Wake up_,' he thought. _I don't want to lose another_.'

DarkGatomon opened her eyes and looked around while still laying down. She felt Agumon's hand.

"Who's touchin' me?" she said in a whisper.

Agumon jumped.

"Hey, she's alive!" said Agumon.

"Alright!" said Gabumon.

"Good job, Agumon," said Renamon, "you saved her."

DarkGatomon sat up and looked at them.

"Ya' guys saved me?" she said.

"Yeah," said Agumon, "I stitched your wound from Renamon's ninja star."

"Well" said DarkGatomon. She paused for a moment as if to say thanks, but said instead, "I have ta' get goin'!"

She stood up and started walking away.

"Wait," said Agumon, "you have to let the stitches heal for at least one day. Stay."

"Fine!" yelled DarkGatomon and she sat next to Gabumon, who quickly moved next to Renamon, so she was really sitting next to Agumon.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute," said Gabumon.

"What is it?" asked DarkGatomon.

Gabumon smiled, "It's my best! Root stew! Yum, yum!"

"Grand," said DarkGatomon.

A couple of minuets went by and Gabumon served up his root stew. Renamon was, of course, the first one to get the stew. She herself hadn't tried the stew ether, so she timidly took a bite. It felt like biting into dirt and adding some flavor to it. She kind of liked it.

"It's okay," she said.

"Okay?" said Gabumon in a worried state. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," said Renamon, "I just don't like the grainy taste to it."

"Oh," said Gabumon feeling defeated.

He poured some soup in Agumon's and DarkGatomon's bowls.

DarkGatomon looked at the bowl. It looked like liquid dirt with hairs in it. She felt sick just looking at it.

"Man, I'm not hungry anymore," said DarkGatomon, pushing her bowl aside.

After they ate, well all of them except DarkGatomon, they started to make beds. DarkGatomon picked a spot next to a big willow tree.

"This spot is, like, mine," yelled DarkGatomon. "If any of ya' crazy freaks try anythin' funny, I'll kick yo' ass!"

Gabumon rolled his eyes. "Do any of you find her annoying?" he asked.

"Not me," said Agumon, standing proud.

Renamon said nothing and went to sleep. Gabumon and Agumon argued for a little bit, but soon went to sleep. DarkGatomon laid there thinking to herself.

_They're alright. Wait, what am I saying? I'm supposed to hate them! Maybe it's the hunger_'

***

The sun rose up and the beautiful blue sky shone once more. Renamon woke up and looked over to where the willow tree stood. DarkGatomon left.

_How rude,_' she thought, _she didn't even say goodbye. Brat._'

She looked around and saw Gabumon and Agumon talking.

"What do you mean there's nothing to eat for breakfast?" said Gabumon holding his stomach. "I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, well, we'll just go into Shogun Beach and pick up some supplies," said Agumon. "Hey is that arm okay?"

"Yeah! Never felt better!" he said, grabbing a hold of it.

"Good morning," said Renamon, stretching.

Gabumon's ear perked up. "Oh, um, hi Renamon. How was your sleep?"

"Fine," said Renamon.

After a while the team walked back to Shogun Beach to get supplies. When they got there a Gekomon stopped them.

"Are you the guys that saved His Majesty?" asked the Gekomon.

"Yes," said Renamon, "we are."

"He wishes to say thanks to you guys in person," said the Gekomon, spitting on Gabumon while he talked.

"Great," said Gabumon, wiping off the spit.

"Come," said the Gekomon and the others followed him.

They walked back to the castle and into the throne room.

"Welcome back," said Shogungekomon. "I never got to say my thanks, so, thank you my friends."

"We are eternally grateful, your majesty," said Renamon, bowing to him.

"You know," said Shogungekomon, "I think I might have some important news for you."

"Yeah," said Agumon, "what is it?"

"Let me see" said Shogungekomon.

There was a pause of silence. It looked as if Shogungekomon was having a headache trying to remember what it was. He sat there tensing, trying to think harder.

Then he said at last, "I don't remember!"

Renamon and everyone else in the room fell over.

"You don't remember?!" said Gabumon, after getting back up.

Shogungekomon thought more and then he said, "Oh yes! Now I remember. DarkGatomon said that she was going to the Sapphire Temple! Yes, that's it!"

"And where is this temple?" asked Renamon.

Shogungekomon put his finger on his chin and said, "I believe it'seast? No, no, west. No? Uh, maybe north? Yes! That's it, north!"

"Are you sure?" asked Renamon, trying not to look frustrated.

"Yep," he said. "For sure."

He looked at Renamon.

"Now, if there's anything you need, just ask."

"We would like some food supplies," asked Agumon.

"We can do that!" said Shogungekomon.

With that he clapped his huge hands and out came a bunch of Gekomon holding out different kinds of food. Gabumon's mouth watered as he smelled all of the different kinds of food. Agumon started stuffing food into his bag. Once they got enough supplies, they went off toward the north to the Sapphire Temple.

==============================================

__

Author Notes

Yes, I'm done with this chapter! If you guys remember the second season of Digimon you would remember Shogungekomon. If you don't, it's okay. I have to say though, I won't be able to write as much as I used to. School is starting again, starting 11th grade! Yea! :( 

Anyway, I'll still be writing, but not as fast. Well I hope you like this chapter. Remember, R&R! Until next chapter, see ya'!

Carlas Lua

==============================================


	7. Sapphire Temple

Chapter 7

Sapphire Temple

Renamon and the others took Shogungekomon's directions and headed North of Shogun Beach to the Sapphire Temple. They entered a lush forest, full of trees and wild Digimon. The Digimon consider these forest Digimon wild because they go by no rules, just themselves and what they want to do. Renamon and the others kept a good eye open for the wild Digimon, for stories have been told that people go into forests with wild Digimon and never come out again. But Renamon kept an eye out for them, not for her life, but because they might have seen DarkGatomon.

"and that's how the story goes," said Agumon finishing a story about wild Digimon killing and eating their own kind.

Gabumon shook with fear. He laughed nervously, "N-nice story Agumon. Heh, heh" Then Gabumon gulped, trying to swallow his fear.

"The story sounds fake to me," said Renamon, still looking around.

"Then why are you lookin' around for?" asked Agumon. "Look nervous to me."

"For your information," explained Renamon, "I'm looking out for them so that maybe we can get some direction where DarkGatomon is headed. So I'm not looking for them, I'm _looking _for them."

"Whatever," said Agumon, "just you wait and see!"

Renamon hushed him. "You fool! If they are as ruthless as you say they are, they'll hear you." She frowned at him and Gabumon, who still had his legs shaking and looking around frantically. "Have you guys ever been quiet, or at least talk in quiet voices?" she asked, "When you guys get lost and you try to find one another, what do you look for first? Voices! That's what! So shut-up, and be quiet!"

Then, after Renamon's rampage, there was a noise in the bushes. Gabumon looked at the bush immediately and then started to run. Renamon quickly grabbed his fur. Agumon got posed for battle, his hands held up high. Renamon just looked at the bush. After a few shakes a Tapirmon popped out.

"DON'T EAT US, MAN!!!!" squealed Gabumon.

Renamon rolled her eyes, looked at the Tapirmon and asked, "Have you seen a black Gatomon running by?"

The Tapirmon bowed his head in reply and said, "Yes, yes. I have seen a black Gatomon running by."

"Where did it go?" said Renamon, still holding Gabumon.

"She seemed to be headed in such a hurry up the path to the Sapphire Temple," said Tapirmon, hand on chin, "I know this because I stopped her and asked where she was going. She told me to back off and said some profane language and said things of the Sapphire Temple. Yes, yes, the Sapphire Temple."

"Thanks for the life story," said Agumon. "Come on guys let's get!"

"Hold on!" halted Tapirmon.

Renamon, Gabumon, and Agumon stopped and looked back at Tapirmon.

"Um, yes?" said Gabumon.

"Do you kind people know where I can find a job?" asked Tapirmon. "I really could use some money."

Renamon scouted through her bag and said, "We don't know any jobs available, but if you need money," she pulled out some Digi-dollars, "we will be kind enough to give you some."

"Thank you," said Tapirmon, "you are too kind."

"Renamon!" whined Agumon. "That's our money!"

Renamon darted a look at Agumon. "We have enough for ourselves," said Renamon, giving the money to Tapirmon. "Besides, he gave us valuable information."

Agumon folded his arms and huffed off, Gabumon following close behind.

"I'll thank you some how," said Tapirmon.

"Sure, you're welcome," said Renamon bowing. "And please excuse my friend, he means not what he says."

Tapirmon said thanks to Renamon again and floated off. Renamon ran to catch up with Agumon and Gabumon.

They kept walking up a steep hill and Gabumon was getting tired. He sat next to a big pine tree and rested. Renamon stopped to join Gabumon, even though she wasn't tired, and Agumon joined them afterwards.

A soft, cold breeze blew as if they were next to a mountain of some sort. Agumon rubbed his arms, he didn't like the cold.

"_Burr_," shivered Agumon, "is it getting cold?"

"It should be," said Renamon, "we are next to Mount Sapphire."

"_Mount _Sapphire!" said Agumon, worried.

"Yes," said Renamon, "the Temple is inside the mountain."

Agumon grunted in disgust. "Oh great!" he said, waving his hands around. "Just peachy!"

After about ten minutes, Gabumon got up and said, "I'm done resting. Let's keep going guys!"

Renamon nodded in reply. Agumon was reluctant, but followed.

What seemed like miles was only a couple feet while going up the steep Mountain. Agumon crossed his arms and kept complaining about the cold. Gabumon kept quiet, just like Renamon said; in fact, the only thing he asked or said is, "Are you guys okay?", "How much longer?", and "Sure is cold isn't it?" Renamon was looking forward to going into a temple again

But then she remembered about the Gold Temple, how she horribly defended it. How could she be so careless? She should have seen that transport charm. Then she remembered Agumon's comments:

"_If it had better defense, this whole thing wouldn't have happened._"

_Forget about it, Renamon,_' she thought, _you'll protect the Sapphire Temple from the Digi-Destined, even better than the Gold Temple_.'

Gabumon looked at Renamon and could see that she was upset. Her eyes kept looking at the ground as if to see hope on the ground or something.

"Are you okay Renamon," said Gabumon, staring at his beloved crush.

Renamon said nothing and kept looking at the ground. What could she say? Gabumon, I don't feel okay? What kind of advise would he give? Renamon found no reason to answer.

Since Renamon was sad, Gabumon felt the same. He felt sad that he couldn't help her, and he knew that. Advice wasn't enough to heal this wound, the wound of sorrow. He walked slower to catch up with Renamon. He wanted to pat her on the back, but she was too tall, so he patted her hand and blushed from touching her.

_I know you are sad Renamon_,' thought Gabumon, as if he psychic or something, _just remember, I'm at your side._'

"Is anyone else freezing their tail off," whinnied Agumon.

The trees where now turning a nice green-blue and snow was starting to fall. Agumon grunted in disgust of the snow falling.

"Ya' know, you guys are lucky," complained Agumon. "You guys got big fluffy furs to keep you warm, and what do I have? A thin layer of skin! Look at me! You can see the veins in my hands it's so thin!"

He looked at Renamon and Gabumon, walking next to each other.

"Fine," bellowed Agumon, "ignore me while I freeze to death why don't ya'!"

It seemed an endless path they took up to Sapphire Mountain. The light snow on the ground turned thick, and it was getting hard to find the path. The white ground reflected the light and it hit Renamon's eyes. It was hard to see ahead. They walked more and more and found themselves in front of the side of the mountain.

"G-Gr-Great," shivered Agumon, "de-de-dead end. Damn it's cold!"

"Yeah," said Gabumon, curiously, "why is there a dead end? Did we go the wrong way?"

Renamon looked around at the wall. She then stopped at some writing on the wall. There were four symbols, each aligned in a shape of a +'.

"Hmm, what's this," said Agumon.

"It's a puzzle," said Renamon. "Each symbol represents a certain magic power. The top one represents Din, the power of fire, the left is Sqa, the power of water, the right is Psy, the power of spirituality, and the bottom is Dar, the power of darkness. All of them are used to protect the temples. It should go like this, though."

She switched Din with Dar and the symbols glowed bright. Suddenly, a crack split through the middle of the mountain. Rocks got separated and they floated in mid-air. The rocks formed a big gateway to two big redwood doors.

Standing in front of the doors was a little Digimon waking up from the sound of the noise. Renamon and the others walked up to the doors and stared at the little Digimon.

"H-Hey, ah, stop!" said the little Digimon. "State your business or I, Calumon, will stop you!"

Calumon held a staff at Agumon, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh boy, you don't look so good," said Calumon, lowering his staff. "But, uh, no matter! Explain, why you're here!"

Renamon stepped forward.

"I, uh, I am Renamon, guardian of the Gold Temple and these are my protectors, Gabumon and Agumon. We came here to warn you that danger might come to the Sapphire Temple."

Calumon's face looked as if he were confused.

"Renamon?" he said in a questionable tone. "From the Gold Temple? That's silly, she went to the Gods."

"Wrong," said Renamon. "The Digi-Destined, Yoshiro, used a teleport charm and took me into the future."

Calumon kept laughing at the sound of this story. Renamon got angry at Calumon. If there was just some way to show that it was real. Then it popped in her mind

"Then here," said Renamon pulling out the Rojo Sword.

Calumon stopped laughing and looked at the shimmering, red sword. It's eyes widened and his ears retracted back as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Wowie!" said Calumon, touching the sword. "It's the Rojo Sword!"

He looked at Renamon and smiled.

"Well that's proof to me," he said, blushing happily. "Come on in! I'll take you to the One."

"Th-" said Agumon, but he couldn't finish what he wanted to say from the cold, so Gabumon finished for him.

"Who's the One'."

"The big guy," said Calumon. "He's silly!"

"Uh, yeah" muttered Gabumon.

Calumon stepped up to the doors and yelled out some weird words and the gates shook open. A burst of cold air hit their faces as they stepped inside. Gabumon suddenly felt a rush of energy.

"Wow!" said Gabumon. "What a rush! Do you feel that Agumon? Agumon!!"

Agumon lied there on the ground.

"Renamon!" yelled Gabumon. "Agumon's gone into shock!"

Calumon laughed. "We get that all the time!"

"I see nothing funny about this," said Gabumon, getting annoyed with Calumon.

"I think he has a warmer blanket in his backpack," said Renamon digging though his backpack.

She pulled out a shinny, red blanket and wrapped it around Agumon. She then took him and bundled him in her arms to warm him faster. Calumon gestured to a flight of stairs. Gabumon looked around the temple and was breath taken, so much that he had to write about it in his journal:

__

We finally stepped into the Sapphire Temple, and it is breathtaking! The walls cover a dark blue glass. I think it's Sapphire but I'm no expert on jewelry! The stair railings are made of gold and the doors are made of emerald. I get a weird feeling in this place, a happy feeling.

"Are you coming, Gabumon?" said Renamon.

Gabumon looked up and dropped his pencil in nervousness. Renamon chuckled and picked it up for him. Gabumon felt his face burn up.

"Here's your pencil, Gabumon. Now let's go."

Renamon twirled around and walked up the stairs again.

Gabumon followed holding the pencil in his hand and thinking, _I'll never lose you._'

Agumon was walking on his own, but still wore the blanket.

"It's too cold here man!" complained Agumon once more.

"Yea, yea!" cheered Calumon. "Were at the top, were at the tooooop!"

"Let the Gods help us all," muttered Gabumon, shaking his head.

Calumon looked at Gabumon and got close to him. Gabumon lifted his head back to give himself more space.

"Yes?" said Gabumon, feeling that his personal space was being invaded.

"Do you have a headache? Huh?" said Calumon, looking curious about Gabumon's shaking.

He wanted to say, "Your so damn annoying!" but he didn't. 

Instead he just said, "The air. Thin," and smiled.

Renamon knew what was going on and just laughed, muffled.

"Okay," said Calumon, as he walked to the door and opened it to reveal another room.

The room was full of incense, and smelled as if a Frankincense bomb went off. Gabumon coughed, Agumon sneezed and Renamon stood there smelling the air. In the center of the room sat a empty chair.

"Huh?" said Calumon looking around. "Where is the One?"

Renamon and the others looked at each other worried that maybe they were to late. Gabumon started smelling more intensely. He smelled Frankincense, of course, but he also smelled something else. It was familiar, but he couldn't quite get a hold on it.

"I smell something," said Renamon, "and it's not supposed to be here"

"You don't thinkaaachoo!" sneezed Agumon.

Renamon ran across the room were another door stood. Renamon tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge, not to mention, there was something blocking it!

"A guarding spell," said Renamon, "this shouldn't be too hard."

She pulled out some kind of vials and threw them on the door. Soon a big red splotch appeared, almost the same color when metal is heated. Then Renamon jumped up and used "Diamond Storm!!" on the door. A huge screeching sound hit the room, then a sound like thunder and the spell was gone. Renamon rushed through the door, smashing it a little, and it opened.

The next room was covered in a red holy light. Pictures hung all around the room, pictures of the gods and the guardians of the Pixels.

"Well, well, Renamon. We meet again."

Renamon looked over and did a silent gasp. It was Yoshiro.

"And so soon too," he said, smirking with his cruel smile. "You have friends? How nice. They can join you as well."

"He-Hey man," yelled Agumon, raising a fist, "are you insultin' _me?_"

Yoshiro chuckled.

"Hey, you're Yoshiro!" said Gabumon. "You're the bastard that started this shit we're going through!"

"Whatever," shrugged Yoshiro.

"Excuse me!" said Calumon. "You're not supposed to be here! Leave or I, Calumon, will-"

Yoshiro lifted his hand and Calumon disappeared.

"Were did he go, Yoshiro?" asked Renamon, already knowing the answer.

"He was deleted, you fool. What else would I do?" he answered. 

Renamon looked around. No one else was there besides her, Yoshiro, Gabumon and Agumon. Where was the One?

"Where is he?" asked Renamon, tensing.

"Who? The One?" said Yoshiro in a sarcastic tone. "He was in my way."

Renamon knew what that meant, the One was gone too.

Gabumon seemed to know what that meant too, for he stepped up and yelled at Yoshiro, ""You crap head! How dare you! You can't just kill Digimon left and right. They're living things too, you know!"

Yoshiro laughed.

"You Digimon have no idea of what you guys really are."

"Okay then," said Agumon, "tell us!"

"You wouldn't understand," said Yoshiro, "and you'll never truly understand anyhow even if I told you."

"Yes, Yoshiro, tell us," said Renamon, now curious of what he had to say.

"You're not real," he said. "None of you are! You're all just data!"

Renamon was shocked, Gabumon was confused and Agumon had no emotion.

"Yes," continued Yoshiro, "just wasted data from a video game called Digimon. But unfortunately it was taken away from the game programmers and was sent to the government. They thought to make AI's and create a whole army of these Digimon. So, the government did, but instead of getting just straight Digimon, they accidentally made another world. That's how you were made. You weren't born, you were made!"

The room sat silent. Renamon and the other's faces were blank. Gabumon didn't want to believe it, and he didn't, but something told him, what if? It was the same with Agumon, but he really believed it. Renamon just stared at Yoshiro.

_That creep should die!_' thought Renamon, tightening her fist.

She looked behind Yoshiro and saw something blue glowing. It was flat square, revolving on one of it's corners. It was the Pixel of Water. All of a sudden, it started singing! Singing a soothing song and it grew white.

Yoshiro stared at it.

"Why is it singing?" said Yoshiro, confused. "Did someone summon it?"

Sparks flew out of it and went to Gabumon. The sparks danced around him, then they clamped on him. Gabumon felt power surging through him.

"Gabumon!" yelled Agumon and Renamon in unison as they watched their friend get covered in the light.

Then the light disappeared and Gabumon stood there. He looked around with a confused face on.

"Huh? What happened?" said Gabumon, looking at Renamon.

"I don't know," said Renamon, surprised to see Gabumon okay and looking as if nothing happened.

Yoshiro stood still, looking like he was trying to figure this all out. Then he relaxed himself, and laughed.

"I'll just take this then," he said moving his hand towards the Pixel of Water.

"I don't think so," said Renamon as she jumped up. "Diamond Storm!" 

Thousand of iced leaves shot at Yoshiro. Yoshiro put up his hand and the iced leaves melted and all that was left was a pile of wet leaves.

"Your powers are weak," said Yoshiro. "If you remember, it has been three years since we last met. I'm much stronger. Your Rookie forms can't harm me. A Champion maybe, but not a Rookie."

Renamon felt defeated, and Gabumon could see it in her eyes. Her eyes looked kind of sad and were more glossy looking than usual, as if to cry. Gabumon got enraged by this and felt like he wanted to get rid of the Digi-Destined, no matter what.

Then, a blue bubble surrounded Gabumon.

_What's happening?_' thought Gabumon.

His whole body felt like jelly. After a couple of seconds, Gabumon could feel his limbs and his head on his shoulders. Then the bubble popped and he fell on the ground on, surprisingly, all fours.

"Huh?" said Gabumon with a deep, scratching voice. "HUH?"

Renamon and Agumon looked at Gabumon. He looked like a big white-blue wolf.

"He Digivolved?!" said Yoshiro in a shock.

"Don't say Renamon's weak," said Gabumon, "or you'll regret it!"

Yoshiro quickly grabbed the Pixel of Water and put it in a bag. The red glow of the room went dark and all you could see was Renamon and the others, including Yoshiro.

"I'm going," said Yoshiro, "but I'm going to leave a present for all of you."

He raised his hand.

He chanted, "Spirits of Earth, hear my call. Destroy the ones who are here. I call upon Black Body!"

Nothing happened, at first anyway. Then the ground shook and a red light appeared on the ground and a black figure-less body stood up. A weird grumbling sound came out of it.

"Good-bye Renamon and her future friends," said Yoshiro as he disappeared into the darkness.

Renamon looked at the being. Black Body? Earth? All of this was foreign to her, but the first thing she had to do was to protect the Sapphire Temple.

Black Body rumbled and shook the Temple again. Agumon just stared at the odd blob.

"What is it?" said Agumon in fear.

One of Black Body's arms shot out at Renamon.

__

BAM!!

Renamon got hit! When she hit the wall she screamed with pain, which she rarely did. Gabumon sprinted over to see if she was okay.

"Are you alright Renamon," said Gabumon with his new deep voice.

Renamon slowly got up. 

"I'm okay" she said, clenching her back.

"Well come on, let's get rid of it!" said Agumon.

He took a deep breath and summoned "Pepper Breath!" and a fire ball went and hit Black Body. The dislodged figure twitched and groaned. Black Body punched Agumon and Agumon fell to the ground. Now Gabumon was mad. This _thing_ hurt _both_ of his friends. He couldn't let this kind of hurt happen to anyone else.

He jumped on Black Body's leg and bit it. When Gabumon bit Black Body it felt like biting the wind, but it seemed to effect him a lot. He groaned louder than ever. Black Body hit Gabumon on the back.

Renamon got back into the fight and used "Diamond Storm!!". Thousands of shards hit Black Body. Black Body went for another punch to Renamon, but Renamon was too fast for it and she flashed behind it and used "Diamond Storm!!" again. Black Body seemed to get weaker.

Agumon got back up and used "Pepper Breath!" again and it did the same result like last time. Black Body groaned and got confused. It was getting attacked to many times!

"Use the Rojo Sword, Renamon!" yelled Agumon.

Renamon nodded and took the brilliant sword out of it's sheath. She jumped and stabbed Black Body on the head. Black Body started to move retarded like. It grabbed its head and shook it. Soon it stood there and it melted down from were it came from.

Renamon sighed and felt good to save the Sapphire Temple. Agumon fell over from exhaustion and just laid there. Gabumon turned back to normal and hugged Renamon in happiness.

"We did it, we did it!" cheered Gabumon, even though he felt tired.

"And so we did," said Renamon, feeling tired as well.

They laid there, resting in the Pixel room. Renamon was happy. She finally protected a temple!

But something about this room still felt like there was some sort of darkness looming in the room. All of a sudden it got really cold, colder than it ever was. Agumon wrapped himself in his blanket. It was so cold that he could see his breath.

"Did it just get colder, or is it just me?" asked Agumon.

"No," said Renamon, "it's not just you."

"Yeah," said Gabumon, "I feel it too."

All of a sudden a figure appeared. He was tall and dark. His shiny black hair didn't help his image. He wore what looked like a vampire cloak. It was Lord Myoto.

Agumon stuttered, "It's-it's-it's_him!!!_"

"Lord Myoto!" finished Gabumon.

"I congratulate you," said Lord Myoto. "You have defeated one of Yoshiro's summons. Although I don't think you'll interfere with us any longer."

"What do you mean?" said Renamon.

Lord Myoto smirked and yelled, "Good-bye you foolish Digimon!! KAHAHAHAHA!!"

__

SLASH!! GASH!!

=============================================================

__

Author's Notes

Alright, Chapter 7 is finished. This was a good one. I got the idea of Black Body from a Native American story I read in English class. Oh yeah, school started for me! I like my classes so far. Although I don't think you guys want to hear about my life. The next chapter is still brewing in my head so just wait a bit O.K. Cool. Well, until next chapter, see ya'.

-- Carlas Lua

=============================================================


	8. So Misunderstood

Chapter 8

So Misunderstood

Lord Myoto stood before the crippled bodies of Renamon, Gabumon and Agumon. He looked at them and smiled to see them so utterly defeated, and so easily too!

"They have been like a noose around my plan's neck," he said, "but now the noose has been loosened for they have now parted."

He stared at Renamon.

"You have been a good enemy, Renamon," said Lord Myoto, and he departed, disappeared into the darkness.

Renamon and the others laid there, bleeding and bleeding. All Renamon could see was a slit of light and then the next second nothing. She laid there cold and stiff. Then she heard a voice, soft and warm, like a melody.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Darkness and Darkness, and barely no light,

Why do we have to play the song of dead?

Let me seek out and find true light

Don't worry master, you will be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then Renamon heard a screeching sound, a soft screeching sound. She felt something come overhead and something light weight, like a feather, landing on her head. She started to feel warm again, like she was reborn. She was still knocked out though, so she laid there thinking about her life and how it started out...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, an egg was about to crack open. The lucky family was the Cojoshi family. They never had a child before and the father wanted to have a son so that he could carry the family name. The mother didn't really care, she just wanted to have a child to love. _Crack, crack_ went the egg and popped out a baby Popomon. The small yellow ball had a cute fluffy tail coming out of it and the tip of it was rounded, which meant it was a girl.

"It's a beautiful girl, Fushmu, look!" said the mother of the Popomon.

Fushmu, the father, looked at his new daughter and scowled.

"It's not a boy, Haruna," said Fushmu to his wife. "I don't want anything to do with that!"

"We should at least give her a name, Fushmu," said Haruna, cuddling her new daughter.

"Her name shall always be her spices name," said Fushmu, "Popomon."

"But that's insulting to her," said Haruna.

Fushmu stared out his window, silent.

"Like I said, Popomon will be her name, for now."

***

Time passed on, and new struggles in the family stared. It would seem to be poor Popomon's fault, but it really wasn't. It was her dad's fault. Every night, he and Haruna would fight about their daughter. Tonight they would argue about if Popomon should go to school like all the other Popomon do around this year. Fushmu said that she should stay at home and learn how to clean and cook, but Haruna didn't want that. She wanted to see her daughter become something big. After reasoning with him, Fushmu agreed to it.

The next day Popomon was off to school. She was sad to leave home, but was happy to get away from her dad. She didn't like her father always arguing with her mother. She never got to see what really happened when they argued. Her mom would always say, "Go to your room Popomon. Your dad and I have something to talk about." She never got to see how her mom lost the arguments. Maybe it was for the best...

At Popomon's school, it was a little better than home, but not much. She would get teased by the other Popomon about her name. She would sit in class and always hear the kids say things like, "Don't come near us Popper! You might pop our heads off!" or "Poopomon, don't come near! You might stink us up!"

She would cry to these remarks. Why are they making fun of her? Why her, why not someone else? She never understood it. She would get friends, but all they wanted was to tease her and just say it was a friendly remark. But she knew it wasn't. None of the girl Popomon wouldn't play with her.

"Hello," she would say, "can I play?"

They would look at her and say, "Sorry, we don't play with _freaks_ like you!"

***

One day Popomon woke up and felt heavier and she could move parts of her body that weren't there before. She had Digivolved into a Pokomon! She ran to her mother to show her. Her mom looked at her new daughter and smiled brightly.

"I'm so proud, you Digivolved into a Pokomon!" she said while grabbing Pokomon and hugging her.

Fushmu came to see what all the ruckus was all about. He saw his daughter in his wife's arms.

"So," he said looking coldly at Pokomon, "she Digivolved. Grand."

Haruna looked at her husband and asked, "Will you please give her a name? At least a more better one than Pokomon!"

"No," he said sternly, "Pokomon sounds fine to me."

Haruna hugged Pokomon more tightly.

"Pokomon," said Haruna, "go now to school. Your father and I have something to talk about."

"I don't want to go mother," said Pokomon, her crystal blue eyes staring at her mom. "Dad will yell at you."

Her mom shoved her off to school, and Pokomon left, looking back at the house. She went to school, only to find out that all the other Popomon had Digivolved also. Maybe she would finally make some friends! She talked to all of the girls, but none of them wanted to be her friend. Pokomon then slumped back into the trees and looked around. She stared at the sky, wondering if her whole life would be like this, torture and pain from other people's words. If there was only a way to show to everyone that she was cool enough to be anyone's friend!

Then she watched the boys play. They had the weirdest stuff. They had metal stars, sticks, and ropes. She watched them closer and closer. She liked what they were doing; it was cooler than playing with dumb dolls or stupid pretend tea parties with no tea! Her eyes grew with every throw of the guys' metal stars. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to find out what they were!

She walked up to one of the boys and tapped him on the shoulder and asked with enthusiasm, "What are you guys playing?"

The boy Pokomon turned around, surprised to find a girl touching him, and said, "We're practicing to be ninjas."

Pokomon liked the name ninja'.

"Can I join you guys?" she asked excitedly.

Another boy stepped forward and said, "Girls aren't allowed to be ninjas, only the men. That excludes you!"

Pokomon felt down again. She was rejected again, and not just because of herself, it was because she was a girl!

"Did you really want to be a ninja?" said the boy Pokomon had tapped on.

"I thought it looked cool, and stuff," said Pokomon, feeling said.

"Dude, Jonshi," said the other boy, "_she_ can't be a ninja!"

"Just asking Robert," said Jonshi.

Jonshi whispered in Pokomon's ear, "Meet me near the Cheery Blossom tree after school. Nock on it three times when no one is looking. Okay?"

Pokomon backed up and said, "_Okay_, I'll _go_."

Then she trotted off.

It was from that point on that Pokomon and Jonshi became good friends. Jonshi would teach Pokomon after school how to do ninja stuff, even though it was illegal to do that. Pokomon in turn loved doing it, and she was good at it too! She never told her parents what was going on, until one day.

That day and the days after would affect Pokomon's life forever. After school on that day, and after the ninja training, Pokomon went home. She felt energized that day, more than usual, as she trotted off home. She knocked on the door of her house waiting for her mother to answer it, but she didn't. Maybe she didn't hear the knocking. She knocked again. No answer again. She tried opening the door and it was unlocked.

_Why is it unlocked?_' thought Pokomon.

She walked though the house. It was dark and gloomy in the house. Stuff was knocked over like a struggle happened. Pokomon dropped her stuff and surveyed the house. She heard whimpering in the living room. Pokomon ran to the room and found a sight she knew that she would see sooner or later.

Her mom laid on the couch, crying, blood drooling out of her nose and mouth. Pokomon ran up to her mother and nudged her, sadly, trying to cheer her up. Her mom looked at her.

She smiled and said, "It okay, Pokomon. I'm okay. This happens to me all the time."

Pokomon shook her head.

"I'm not going to believe you this time, mother," she said. "Come on mom, I'm taking you to the doctor."

"No, darling," said Haruna, "your father will only get madder."

Pokomon started to get angry at her mother.

"So you're just going to sit there and bleed from your nose and mouth?!"

Pokomon's mom coughed, deeply, and said, "No, but your father wants me to."

Pokomon shook her head again.

"So-so if he tells you to jump off a cliff, you would do it?!"

Pokomon's mom smile faded and said, "Sadly, yes. Yes Pokomon I would. That how it works. You're sold to a man and when that happens, you become that man's property."

"They sell you? Sell Digimon?" said Pokomon, confused.

"Yes," said Haruna, "we get sold in an auction, all the girls do. That's how we get married."

"So, you're forced to marry?" said Pokomon, not really wanting to know the what the answer is.

"Yes," said Pokomon's mom.

Pokomon ran out of the room crying. Crying because she couldn't understand. Why does her mom let her dad do this? Why are girls auctioned off as wives? Why do you have to marry the owner of you? Why, why, WHY?!

***

Days went by and nights passed as Pokomon slept. She woke up one day with half of her body sticking out of her bed. She felt older and looked different. Had she Digivolved again? She ran to her mom, the only one she talked to in that house, and showed Haruna her body. Her mom clamped her hands around her mouth, grabbed her hands and took her into her room.

"You must cover your arms, dear," said Haruna, searching through Pokomon's' drawers.

"Why?" asked Pokomon'?

"You have turned into a Renamon," said her mom. "Renamon wear gloves. Besides, you have to have them in order to marry. You give your gloves in a sign of marriage."

Pokomon' just remembered that she had her ninja stuff in there.

She ran over to the dresser and said, "You know mom, I can-" but it was to late.

Haruna pulled out a ninja star, a grappling hook and wooden ninja daggers.

"What are these?" she asked holding them up.

Pokomon' stuttered, "Um, they're, uh, some, a-"

"Ninja stuff?" said Haruna.

Pokomon' stood there and shook her head in reply. She started to cry, knowing that she was in trouble. She waited for a response, but all she got was a hug.

"Don't worry, Po-. I don't even know what to call you!" said Haruna.

She went to the corner and sniffled a little, then she looked at her daughter and smiled. She then heard foot steps outside the bedroom.

"It's your father," said Haruna. She went up to Pokomon' and said, "Remember, you'll always be my daughter."

Then they exited the room.

Fushmu was sitting in the living room, waiting for breakfast to be served. He looked around and saw his, once again, changed daughter who had turned into a Renamon.

"So, she Digivolved _again_?" he said, looking at Renamon. "Good, maybe we can get some money out of her."

Haruna shook her head.

"Is that all you care about," said Haruna, yelling at her husband, "is how much money we can get out of her auction? Do you even care about her? What she wants or what she needs? You make me sick to even be your wife. This is supposed to be a great day for her! She can leave!"

Fushmu glared at his wife and had rage in his eyes. Haruna waited for an answer, but got none, so she continued.

"For years I have been waiting for this moment. The moment where my little girl grows up and you still sit there, not caring, not even giving her a name!"

"Silence, Haruna!!" roared Fushmu to his wife.

"Don't silence me!" said Haruna. "Now you hear me, give her a name!"

Fushmu stared at his daughter and said, "She insults me. She doesn't deserve a name."

Haruna blew up her cheeks and said, "Liar! She does too! Now give her a name!"

Pokomon' guessed that her name was going to be Renamon. She stood there watch her parents argue. She never seen her mother angry like this. Her fathers eyes grew loathsome at her mother. He raised his hand and hit her. He was strong enough to knock her out and to bust her lip a little. Now it was Renamon's turn to get angry as she rushed to her mothers side to see if she was okay.

Renamon, for the first time, talked back to her father, "You bastard; you hurt her!"

Her father backed up and frowned.

"Don't talk back to me!" he yelled.

"I hate you!" said Renamon, releasing all of her anger onto her dad. "You think you can just hurt my mother and get away with it! You pile of vomit! I don't want you as my father, anymore!"

She picked up her mom and threw her over her shoulder.

"Now, I'm going to take mom to the doctor, and you can't stop me and you never will!"

Renamon rushed out the door as Fushmu stood in the living room stunned. Then he sat on the couch and stared out into the distance.

_I need to get rid of her,_' he thought, _and lucky me the auction is this week._'

***

Renamon took her mom to the hospital and got her into a room. Renamon sat there next to her mom and stared at her. Her mom looked knocked out, but at least she was still alive. Hours passed and her mom finally woke up.

"Mother," said Renamon, happily.

"Re-Renamon?" said Haruna.

Renamon held her hands. Then Renamon cried.

"I never want you to be hurt, ever, mother. I love you too much and I will protect you with all of my power."

Renamon's mom started to cry also and said, "Renamon, I wanted to tell you something."

Renamon looked at her mom, sniffling.

"Your name will be Renamon by your fathers standard, but I want to give you a name."

Renamon stopped crying.

"What name will you give me?" asked Renamon.

Her mom looked at her and smiled.

She answered, "Crescent; that will be your name, to me anyway."

Crescent hugged her mom and they heard footsteps outside the door...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, welder of the Rojo Sword, wake up," said a huge, deep soft voice.

_Who is that?_' thought Renamon.

Renamon opened up her eyes and looked up. She saw a huge golden, red swan looking bird. It glowed an amber color.

"Who are you?" asked Renamon.

"I am lord Phoenixmon, protector of the northern hemisphere!"

==============================================

__

Author Notes

Sorry I took forever to get this chapter done. I had too much school work to take care of. But, hey, doesn't this chapter kick ass! Oh yeah! Break Dances Sorry, I had to do that. The next chapter is going to another cool one, so just wait! Hopefully I'll get it done faster. So, until the next chapter, see ya'!

--Sean Maney

==============================================


	9. Evolving

Chapter 9

Evolving

Renamon looked at Phoenixmon. He glowed like a fireball. She was confused as to why she wasn't dead or at least hurt. And even a bigger question, what was he doing here? Renamon opened her mouth to say something, but Phoenixmon interrupted her.

"I was called here," he said, "to aid the wielder of the Rojo sword."

Renamon wondered who called him. That voice? Who was that voice?

"How is it that I'm alive?" she asked.

"Phoenix feathers revive spirits," said Phoenixmon, sounding proud of himself.

She looked around the room and saw Gabumon and Agumon still knocked out. She swept over to Gabumon to see if he was okay. He was breathing, but barely.

"I gave him a feather too," said Phoenixmon, "don't worry."

Renamon sat there staring at Gabumon, and glancing once in a while Agumon.

Then she thought to herself, _Why did I remember my past? I don't like my past...'_

"I made you remember your past so that you could pass a test," said Phoenixmon looking mournful for having to do it.

"But why?" she asked.

"Well," said Phoenixmon, in a serious tone, "the one to wield the Rojo Sword must have had a loathsome life. I believe you do. I'm sorry you had to remember all that. It did sound like a horrible life."

Renamon picked up the Rojo sword.

"That Man is strong; Lord Myoto," said Renamon, in a low tone.

"Yes," said Phoenixmon, "and he gets stronger everyday. No one knows how or why, he just does."

"Even you, a Great Guardian, don't even know why?" said Renamon.

Phoenixmon looked down.

"Even great people don't know everything."

Renamon looked disappointed. She thought that the Great Guardians knew everything, but they really don't?! How could this be?

Renamon saw Agumon wake up out of the corner of her eye. He stumbled around his feet and looked around. When he saw Lord Phoenixmon he got on his knees and started bowing.

"Will you stop that!" spat Phoenixmon and Agumon stopped immediately.

"Agumon!" said Renamon happily. "You're okay!"

"Uh, well of course so!" said a really confused Agumon.

Renamon wanted to give him a hug she was so happy that he was okay, but thought it wouldn't be wise.

"Your spirit is strong," said Lord Phoenixmon.

"Huh? Me?!" said Agumon pointing at himself.

"Yes, you," Phoenixmon continued, "full of courage and hope."

"What about Renamon's?" asked Agumon.

Phoenixmon looked at Renamon and nodded.

"Full of love, but sadly sorrow," reviewed Phoenixmon.

"And Gabu- Gabumon!!" screamed Agumon running over to Gabumon's lifeless looking body. "Gabumon, Gabumon are you alright?! GABUMON!!!"

Renamon sighed.

"He's alright, Agumon," said Renamon.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" yelled Agumon.

"Maybe I was wrong about the courage part..." said Phoenixmon shaking his head.

Gabumon woke up seeing Agumon weeping on top of him. Gabumon sighed. He wished it was Renamon. Then he groaned.

"Are you hurt, Gabumon?" asked Renamon, running over.

"No," said Gabumon, groaning with every word, "But Agumon has his leg in my stomach!"

Agumon lifted his leg and said, "Sorry," to Gabumon, and Gabumon forgave him.

Lord Phoenixmon stared at Gabumon.

_What importance does he have to the Legend of Rojo?_' he thought.

"So," said Agumon, still sniffling, "what kind of spirit stuff does Gabumon have."

"I don't know," said Phoenixmon, "I really don't."

"What happened to me?" asked Gabumon.

"You died," said Phoenixmon, "so I revived you with one of my feathers."

"No, that's not what I mean," said Gabumon. "What happened to me a while back when I _changed_?"

"Changed?" said Phoenixmon, then he knew what Gabumon was saying. "Oh, I think you digivolved."

"Digivolved?" said Gabumon.

"Yes," said Phoenixmon, "it's a classic way of defense where a Digimon will use its spirit to fuse together to create a more powerful version of themselves."

"Cool!" said Agumon. "Can I digivolve?"

"Well, yes," said Phoenixmon, "but not yet."

"Ahh," groaned Agumon.

"You can only digivolve when you or someone else is in grave danger," said Lord Phoenixmon. "Of course, you can make yourself digivolve again once you have digivolved at least once."

ﾒReally?" said Gabumon. "That's cool!"

"Yes, cool,'" said Phoenixmon.

Agumon sat there for a minute thinking about what he would digivolve to.

_Maybe I'll be a Greymon like my dad,' _he thought. _Yeah, a big tough Greymon! Huge and scary and tough! Sharp teeth and huge horns to attract the ladies. Hmm...hehe, DarkGatomon...'_

Renamon thought also about what she might turn into.

"Hey," said Gabumon, "can I digivolve into something else besides being whatever I was?"

"No, once you digivolve for the first time, you usually already have a chosen path," explained Phoenixmon.

"So, what do you think I'll digivolve into, Phoenixmon?" asked Agumon.

"Since you have lots of courage, you'll be a Greymon," he answered.

Gabumon remembered what Phoenixmon said about not knowing what kind of spirit he had.

"So," asked Gabumon, very seriously, "how come you couldn't find out what kind of spirit I have?"

"It has to do with the legend," said Lord Phoenixmon.

"Legend?" said Agumon, scratching his head in confusion.

Renamon looked up in wonderment too.

Phoenixmon looked at them as if he was going to be talking for a while. "The Legend of Rojo," he said.

A fanfare played in Gabumon's head as he heard those words. Agumon's eyes looked as if they were going to shoot out of his eye sockets. Renamon pulled out the Rojo Sword as if the legend was written on it. And Lord Phoenixmon kept on saying his story.

"Yes, the legend of Rojo. The legend says that four Digimon will come to defeat a darkness that can't be defeated. They say that each Digimon is different in a way. One Digimon is a strong warrior, another worried but courageous, one of elegance and darkness, and the last a mysterious Digimon that is full of friendship.

"They say that certain attacks will be used. One a ball of fire, the other a phantom figure, a missile of might, and the sword of love, Rojo. All four are needed to defeat the darkness. The Guardians guess that the Digimon chosen will be a Renamon, a Agumon, and a Gatomon, but we haven't figured out the last one."

"Well, maybe it's Gabumon!" said Agumon.

"That may be," said Lord Phoenixmon, "I can't figure out if he is one of the chosen."

Lord Phoenixmon jerked his head up.

"I must go now," he said in his God like voice.

"But we want so many questions answered!" said Renamon.

Phoenixmon began beating his wings and said, "Renamon, we will meet again, someday. Also, go west, the next Pixel is there in the Flame Temple."

He took flight. Pieces of ember flew off his wings as he took off into the air.

Renamon turned to her friends. They stood there knowing what they had to do.

"Let us head west!" said Renamon, pointing west.

They left the room with their memories behind, and now with the tip from Lord Phoenixmon they head west. Is the Legend of Rojo really true? That's what Gabumon thought, still thinking about Phoenixmon saying that he couldn't find his spirit.

But more things were in that room. A figure stood on the ledge of the window looking into the room. His auburn hair blew in the wind, and so did his cloak.

"So, they want to stop them too," said Roberto, rubbing his goatee that he grew since he left the Digidestined. "Maybe I'll join them..."

==============================================

__

Author Notes

Hey! Finally finished this chapter. The next one will be really cool. My fingers can't wait to type it! I hope I get it done soon. I'm sure you guy's were relieved to see this chapter short. I tried to keep it as short as I could. I made a new story. It's about Kirby, and it's cool. So if you want to read it, go there. But, anyway, until I write again.

--Carlas Lua

==============================================


	10. Truce

Chapter 10

Truce

Renamon and the others set sights to the west. Gabumon wrote away in his journal, saying in words what he felt. It was as if Gabumon's world was surrounded by words. He stared at Renamon for a moment and jotted a few more words. Agumon looked at Gabumon as if he was cuckoo. Jotting down words wasn't Agumon's specialty, and neither was reading.

"You write SO much," said Agumon. "Doesn't your hand get tired?"

Gabumon wrote some more and replied, "The only thing that gets sore while I write is my head, trying to make ideas work."

"Uh," said Agumon, "whatever."

Renamon, as usual, ignored the retarded talk and kept an eye out for DarkGatomon. She looked in the trees, the rivers, even the plants. Their last encounter with the black feline wasn't too bad; she really didn't do anything. Then Renamon thought that maybe she could be an angel in Lucifer's clothing.

They continued on their stretch of grass until they came to a beautiful meadow. The grass was a dark, healthy green and the trees stood a hundred feet tall around the field, like a wall of nature. Renamon closed her eyes and breathed the air. So crisp and clean; the air was almost like an adventure in itself. Gabumon pressed harder in his journal. His nose was almost getting eaten by the book.

"WOW!" yelled Agumon. "What a place! You never get to see these kinds of fields that much anymore."

"Really?" said Renamon, almost feeling sad about it all. "I used to see fields like this all the time at home."

Gabumon unglued his face from his journal and said, "You must live in paradise!"

Renamon went silent for a moment and replied in a low-almost in a muttering-voice, "I guess so..."

Gabumon looked at Agumon, and together they shrugged shoulders. Both didn't know how Renamon's life was.

"Let us rest here," said Renamon, "and meditate."

"Meditate?" said Agumon, questioning Renamon's comment.

"Yes," said Renamon, "we must cleanse our spirits. And it also opens the mind and smell."

Agumon shrugged his shoulders. He didn't believe in that junk. He didn't get Renamon's culture, but he did like her attitude and the way she thought of other things.

They went down a grassy hill toward the middle of the grass field. The sat and looked about. The meadow seemed endless all around. A few flowers here and there, but it was mostly comprised of grass. Renamon cross her legs in a sitting position and sat silent and motionless. Gabumon looked over and stared at her. He looked at her ears, so long and elegant, they almost seemed God-like. Her purple satin gloves shone in the light like dull water. But nothing could compare to the swaying of the tail. It was almost hypnotizing.

"Yes," said Renamon, still having her eyes closed.

"Uh, huh?" said a confused Gabumon. "You can see me?"

"Well," said Renamon, calmly, "I can feel you looking at me, as if you desire something from me."

Gabumon sweated. He didn't know she knew that he was looking at her. He fumbled around to look like he was doing something else besides looking at her. He couldn't find anything.

"Nervous?" said Renamon, opening an eye.

Gabumon picked a blade of grass.

"Uh, nope, see! I was, uh, making a whistle noise!"

He put the blade in between his thumbs and blew. The only noise that came out was a squeak , hardly a whistle.

Renamon closed her eye and got comfortable again. "Nice try, Gabumon, but you can't fool me."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_' thought Gabumon while a tingling sensation went up his back and his face heated up.

"Hey!" yelled Agumon. "I'm hungry! When are we getting some food!"

"Relax," said a calm Renamon. "We'll get some food later."

"This is so boring!" complained Agumon, twitching with boredom. "I want something big to happen!"

Suddenly, a trembling started. Renamon got out of her trance and reached and out her hand on the hilt of the Rojo Sword. The trees to the west were shaking. Gabumon felt that this wasn't going to be an easy one.

Agumon yelled, "Not right now! I want to eat first!"

Then Renamon seen a black cat running out of the brush.

"What's DarkGatomon up to now?" muttered Renamon, curious of the odd running.

The running didn't seem to be a regular run, it seemed to be a sort of defensive measure. Agumon noticed too.

"Something's not right, Renamon!" said Agumon, in sort of a courageous tone. "We have to help her!"

"I agree," said Renamon. "Let's go help!"

All of them ran toward DarkGatomon. DarkGatomon was running all over the place as if she was insane. She ran right into Agumon (which he didn't mind too much) and fell on the ground.

"Hey," said Agumon, holding her still, "what's wrong?

"I, I can't control him!" she said hysterically. "I don' know why? I try eveythin' on him, and it won' work! I don' know what ta' do!"

"Control what?" asked Agumon. "A Shadow monster?"

"Yeh," said DarkGatomon, calming down a bit, "he's a tough one, he is."

Renamon and Gabumon ran over.

"Well," said Renamon, still looking for where the trembling was coming from, "what is wrong?"

"She says it's a Shadow monster," said Agumon, feeling a little nervous, "and a tough one too!"

"I don't want to fight anymore!" said Gabumon. "I just want to sit down and relax!"

"Come on now," said Renamon, "if we're going to win, we're going to need as much help as we can get." She turned to DarkGatomon. "And you will help us too!"

"Fine then," she said, finally coming to her senses, "I'll help too. But only this once!"

"Fine," said Renamon. "Now where is it?"

Then a big black, three headed dog came out of the trees. It had bandage tape all over one head, smoke coming off another and eye's that could strike into a soul were put on the other.

Agumon jolted back, Gabumon hid behind Renamon, DarkGatomon was cursing under her breath and Renamon pulled out the Rojo Sword.

"Try to stop it again, DarkGatomon!" ordered Renamon.

DarkGatomon held out her paw and chanted, "Shadow Control!"

A big bright, dark ring popped out of DarkGatomon's black and purple glove and wrapped around the monster. It seemed to try to restrain the monster, but it broke before it could get a grip. Renamon now knew that it was useless.

"Gabumon, try to get it in the rear!"

"What?!" said Gabumon, shocked about Renamon's command.

"Attack it behind, don't be childish! Agumon!"

Agumon looked at Renamon; his expression looking like he could beat anything.

"Attack its front! My guess is that it will get confused about who to attack."

"What am I gonna' do?!" asked DarkGatomon, with her paws on her hips.

"You and me will attack it all over," answered Renamon. "Knowing you're a Champion level, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Right, right," said DarkGatomon, waving her hand slowly.

"Right then," said Renamon, looking as if she was going to pounce on a pray. "Let's get it!!"

They were off! Gabumon ran behind of the dog. He breathed in and summoned a, "Blue Blaster!!" The icy blast hit the mutant dog's bum. The three heads then turned to Gabumon. Gabumon sweated but stayed at his post; hopefully Agumon came in time. And he did come in time with a "Pepper Breath!!" The hot heat landed on the monster chest and the heads turned on Agumon. He, like his friend, was just as nervous and eagerly awaiting his friend's attack. But the heads turned again, which lifted the weight off his shoulders.

Renamon and DarkGatomon got ready for their turn. Renamon ran toward the left, with her sword out a ready for battle. She jumped on the monster's back. The dog looked at her and growled ferociously. Then she stabbed the monster in the back. The dog howled at the pain. Renamon quickly got off it just in time for the beast's attack. DarkGatomon jumped and yelled, "Darkness Paw!!" while punching the head of the dog with the bandage. The dog shot out a laser out of its eye at DarkGatomon. The shot hit DarkGatomon! She yelped in pain and sunk to the ground. Agumon stopped his attacking to help her.

"No, Agumon," yelled Renamon, "I'll help her, you keep attacking!"

Agumon looked at the burnt looking DarkGatomon, but knew he had to stop that thing, so he kept attacking. DarkGatomon laid there as Renamon came over. She pulled out a vile filled with herbs in a liquid form.

"Here," said Renamon in a calm voice, "drink it. It will heal you in the inside."

DarkGatomon drunk the potion. It had a weird salty taste to it, and yet it was warm at the same time. DarkGatomon could feel her strength returning. She got back up and looked at Renamon in confusion and shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't understand why an enemy like Renamon would help her like that.

Renamon jumped up and used "Diamond Storm!" on the beast. The shards ripped through the dog like a knife through butter. It seemed that the Rojo Sword weakened it. The three heads fell down with the body and vanished.

Renamon got on her knees in exhaustion. Gabumon fell over, panting. Agumon rubbed his arm, because it hurt from getting hit by the beast's tail. DarkGatomon sat, her tail waving.

"Do you feel okay, DarkGatomon?" said Agumon, looking worried.

"Well of course, knuckle-head," she said in a blunt tone, "do I look hurt or somethin'"

"Just wondering..." said Agumon, looking crestfallen.

Gabumon, seeing what Agumon said to DarkGatomon, thought to do the same to Renamon.

"So Renamon," said Gabumon.

Renamon turned to Gabumon for an answer.

"Do, uh, feel, uh, um, well...uh, okay?"

"Oh, yes, very fine," said Renamon, getting up and brushing off her legs, "thank you."

Gabumon blushed in embarrassment. He was so happy to get a thank you' from Renamon. He hadn't felt this way in a while.

"Hey!" said Agumon, sounding like he had an idea for something, "come join us DarkGatomon!"

"WHAT?!" said Renamon and Gabumon in unison.

"Huh?!" said DarkGatomon, in as much confusion as Gabumon and Renamon. "You want me to join you? You have got ta' be kiddin' me, righ'?"

"And where did this come from Agumon?" said Gabumon.

"What?" said Agumon in a tone of frustration. "So you can pick who you want on our team, but I can't!?"

Gabumon looked at his friend, with sorrow in his voice, he said, "I didn't mean-"

"That's exactly what you meant, Gabumon!" said Agumon, with anger. "I can't do stuff, but you can!"

"No, no! That's not it at all! I thought we discused these kinds of things."

"We didn't when Renamon joined! And that stupid Gatsumon!"

"Oh, you got to be kidding me! You're still mad about that guy?"

"Yes! I am! He was dumb, okay-that has nothing of course to do with you Renamon-he sat there and did nothing! And now you're saying that I can't pick someone?!"

"She's gone," said Renamon.

"Huh?" said Agumon and Gabumon, breaking from their little fight.

And she was indeed gone. Not a trace left. Agumon stood there with arms crossed and head turned from Gabumon. But Renamon was fed-up with the fighting and she had to say something else to distract them.

"I wonder why the shadows wouldn't obey DarkGatomon?" said Renamon.

Agumon, who seemed to have forgot the little feud, replied, "Maybe they're fed up with her."

"Maybe the Digi-destined changed the code of the shadows, making it impossible to control them."

"Huh?" said Gabumon, looking around. "Who was that?"

"Who is there?!" demanded Renamon.

"Someone who likes to keep a secret. Let's just say an ally. By the way, DarkGatomon is not that far away. And if you really want her to join you, persuade her; she always falls for that."

"Uh, okay?" said Agumon.

They stood there waiting more response from the unknown person, but got none. Renamon looked around.

"If she's close, then we can catch up with her," said Renamon. "Let's go!"

They walked around the meadow. The breeze once in a while would pick up, but mostly was pleasant. Gabumon felt really bad about the fight. He kept his head down, and looked at his friend once in a while to see if he was still mad.

Then he turned and said, "I'm so sorry Agumon. I didn't mean what I said! I guess I was over reacting."

"It's okay," said Agumon, rubbing his arm, "I think I over reacted too. Guess it just comes from being an Agumon, all that heat and stuff. Gotta' steam it off some how, eh?"

Gabumon laughed.

Renamon looked over towards the bushes. She thought she heard something. Looking over she saw, sure enough, DarkGatomon, but she looked puzzled.

"Why won't they do my commands," she said, rubbing her paws together. "I've told em to stop, I've used my powers. Hell, I've even attacked them. Why don't they stop?"

"Some dude said it might be the Digi-destined," said Agumon.

DarkGatomon got up startled, and looked at Agumon.

"What are you guys doin' here?"

"We're trying to help you," said Renamon, in a blunt tone.

"Alright," said DarkGatomon, pawing her ear, "but why them. They like me! Why would they double-cross me?!"

"Why are they taking over the planet?" said Gabumon. "It's just something they would do. Besides, they hate digimon. They probably dumped you because you're a digimon."

"Why should I believe you?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Who else could you believe?" asked Agumon. "We're the only digimon that don't run away from you."

DarkGatomon got up close to Agumon with a mad look. Then she smiled.

"I know what ya' want," she said with a chuckle in her voice. "Ya' want me to join you."

"Uh," replied Agumon, nervous, "yeah. If that okay with you, of course!"

"Fine I'll join ya' tweaks," she answered, scratching her chin. "But only till we get to the Obsidian Temple, so I can have a chat with Lord Myoto."

"Obsidian Temple?" said Renamon.

"Yeah, it's what the Gold Temple turned into," said Agumon.

"Bastards," muttered Renamon, in a growl.

"So, you'll join?!" asked Agumon again to make sure the deal was set.

"I just said it, right fool?" said DarkGatomon, hands on her hips.

Agumon jumped for joy.

"What's he so excited abou' anyway?" she asked Gabumon.

"I really don't know..." he replied.

With their new ally at hand, they headed towards their next destination in the west.

==============================================

__

Author Notes

Well, done with this one. Didn't expect it did you? The next chapter should be good too. Hopefully it's longer (I like the long ones, even though it takes forever to write, their usually the cool ones). And who was the man? Ooooooh! I wonder who it is?! Come on, if don't know who it is, then you need to read more carefully. Oh, yes. I'm listening to the Spirited Away soundtrack and it's the best CD out there, damn it! Chihiro is cool, and so is No-face! Uh, uh.... Anyway, so until I write again,

---Carlas Lua

==============================================


	11. The Contact

Chapter 11

The Contact

Renamon and the others continued to the west, where the next Pixel lurked. Gabumon scowled at DarkGatomon, who he really, even though he agreed with, didn't like. His reason for not liking her was because she hurt so many people; but he had to remember to put that behind him, for she was going to be there awhile. And maybe he'd find that he'd like her in some way, like Agumon did with Renamon. Agumon didn't like having Renamon join and didn't trust her, but now he likes her just the same.

As for Agumon, his reaction towards DarkGatomon was quite the opposite. He swooned at her everytime she wagged her tail, which was pretty much every second. Agumon wanted to get the strength up to talk to the elegant, yet sly, feline, but he couldn't muster up the courage. Everytime he went up to say something simple like, "Isn't today nice?" or "What nice yellow eyes you have!" he would choke on his own nervousness. What if he goofed? He would look even more like an idiot.

Renamon, since she had no worry of competition nor anyone to impress, she kept a close lookout on everyone. As she was doing that, she watched Gabumon, who lagged in the back like a rock being pulled. Gabumon waved to her, with a happy smile, and Renamon waved back. Then she felt an emotion she couldn't understand, and blushed at Gabumon. Gabumon went cold with his nerves and emotions racing...

***

Lord Myoto sat in his chair, thinking of what had been happening for the past month. Renamon and the others were interfering with the plans set, he found it annoying and couldn't help but get mad.

"They have pushed too far," he complained, "and now we must nip them in the bud before that disgusting flower blooms."

Yoko came through the door, fixing her hair this way and that. She was late for the meeting, and she knew this too as everyone turned to look at her.

"Sorry I'm late guys," she said, straightening her shirt. "I had to fix one little problem with the project."

"Well," said Lord Myoto, "if it's as promising as you say then, I don't mind." He cleared his throat; it was as he was trying to cover his kindness. "Now, we are supposed to stay here and wait for the contact. They said they were supposed to contact us now but I guess they're late too..."

Yoko was worried at this response, and nobody would have if they saw the look in his eyes, glazed with darkness and greed. She pulled out her screwdriver and twisted it around with her fingers hoping that the conference with Earth would come soon so everyone could stop looking at her. Yoshiro went on talking about Renamon and the others.

"They keep pressing harder and harder, and I don't think they'll give up easily. And now I keep hearing that others have seen DarkGatomon with them too. And this is bad. If they have DarkGatomon with them, they can go anywhere they please without the worry of someone attacking them."

"Yes, she looks valuable," said another Digi-Destined. His ivory black hair went slicked back to a curl. His skin looked soft and his aqua-blue eyes seemed to shoot you through your mind like he wanted your thoughts. "But she can't do anything anymore. We took that power away. The only thing she can do is get authority, which we can take away too!"

Lord Myoto smiled at this, for he liked the idea of having dominance in his little scheme of sorts. "I like you Poneko! You tell enlightened truths. Now where's this contact?!"

They waited awhile, looking at one and another. Yoko made some computer jokes, which everyone thought were bad, but she found them the funniest things in life.

"...and then," joked Yoko, ending one of her jokes, "he said 'No, I've just got low _RAM_! Hahahahaha!!!"

Lord Myoto got tired of the jokes, as he slammed his fist down, he yelled, "SILENTCE! No more jokes! They, are, STUPID!"

Just then, an LCD monitor slid out and glowed a light blue.

"About time," said Yoshiro, itching his scar on his eye.

The blue screen turned into a group of people, staring through the glowing crystals. One was Japanese, who had a peaceful looking face and a pleased emotion on it. Another person was American, who wore a black suit, and with eyes that were a dull gray. His hair was wavered, and wore an earphone in, of course, his ear. The person sitting next to the American was a British man, who wore a mustache and also wore a suit, but it was a navy blue with a red and yellow checkered handkerchief. The screen swiveled towards Lord Myoto.

The Japanese man talked first. "Hello, Jon-san. We are eager to hear your report on how things are going on in that place. So, how are things?"

Yoshiro talked. "We have a few problems to sort out, but I think we can manage it."

"Really?" said the American; with his loud voice, it didn't sound like he was concerned, but he was. "What kind of problems?"

"Just a few of those life forms," perked up Yoko, "that we've labeled as Digimon by the way, have been resisting."

"So the life forms, they have some sort of intelligence? Somewhat like an AI?" said the Englishman.

"Yes, and a very sophisticated one at that," said Yoko. "They have made lots of colonies here and a language."

The Japanese man looked surprised. "For just kids, you're doing a very good job. We wish you the best of luck, all of you. And don't take your jobs too seriously; you don't want to kill people."

The Digi-Destined chuckled and kept looking at the ground while doing it. The monitor went back into the table and the small hatch closed. Lord Myoto stood up and walked to the window.

"Get rid of them," he said in the break of silence.

"I'll do it!" said Yoko. "I have just the thing to stop Renamon for sure, and other stuff as well."

"Then do it," said the Lord. "NOW!"

***

The group stopped to rest in a break-off in the forest. Agumon dug through the backpack he wore to find some sort of snack for them all to eat. He looked through every pocket, hole, knapsack, and bag, but found nothing.

"I knew we should've stopped by the local vendor to pick up some stuff," grumbled Agumon. He pulled out a canteen and shook it this way and that, and tossed it aside. "We don't even have water! Ugh!"

"Quit ya' whinin'," said DarkGatomon, "I'll get some damn water!"

She picked up the thrown canteen walked deeper into the forest. Renamon got up.

"I'll come with you, DarkGatomon," said Renamon, taking the Rojo sword with her. "You never want to be alone anywhere."

DarkGatomon shook her head. "Yah right Sister!"

Renamon rose an eyebrow. "Sister? Renamon will do fine."

Renamon and DarkGatomon disappeared into the shrub of the forest, leaving Gabumon and Agumon alone.

"Just like old times," conversed Gabumon, "eh, buddy?"

"Huh?" said Agumon. "Oh. Us being alone. Sure has seemed forever since we ever had some alone time together. Usually Renamon is with us now, which isn't bad! Don't take it the wrong way, I meant it in a good way!"

"I understand," said Gabumon, getting up to sit next to his buddy. "I'm not going to get mad. In fact I'm happy you have your own opinion about Renamon. It's not like your infatuated by her... are you?"

Agumon laughed at thing like it was a ridiculous thing to say. "No, I don't like her, in that way of course. I like her only in the way of friendship. I know you like her more. I remember when you first saw her. I believe you said that "_Maybe she's an angel..._" And every time you look at her you bust into a sweat like a waterfall! I know you have the hots for her man. But as for me, I, well, find her kind of creepy. Don't take it offensively, but when she gets mad, her eyes get all tense and...well you know, grumpy. I just find it a turn off."

Gabumon nodded. "I know what you mean. But at least she's not like one of those prissy girls who can't protect themselves. That's what I like about her."

"And the tail!" added Agumon.

Gabumon blushed. "And...the...let's not talk about that! Uh, um, what about DarkGatomon! You like her, don't you?"

Agumon went into a love daze. "Ahhh...Her blackness I like."

Gabumon sighed and pulled out his journal.

***

Renamon and DarkGatomon kept walking through the forest looking for a water source to fill the canteen with. Renamon watched for anyone looking for them, but got tired of doing that and decided to talk to the slick talking cat.

"So," started Renamon, "how is it going?"

"Fine?" said DarkGatomon, wondering why Renamon was talking to her. "What? Do ya' want somethin'?"

"No," said Renamon. "I thought maybe we could talk. We have never had a real conversation before."

"Yah, whatever," said DarkGatomon. "So what do ya' want ta' talk 'bout anyhow?"

"Well, I don't know," said Renamon, "just something. Like...oh, what's your family like?"

"How 'bout you say your story first?" said DarkGatomon. "then I'll say mine."

Renamon stood cold. She didn't want anyone knowing her family, her torture, her pain. How could she explain her story differently? She decided to talk about her family a little and the rest her adventures outside the village.

"Well," she started, "my family was an interesting one. Uh, sometimes they acted as though I was never there. I loved my mother a lot, so much that when I saw my mother in hurt, I would almost feel her pain."

"And let me guess," said DarkGatomon, "your dad was a jerk and always hurt ya' ma' and told ya' tha' ya' were a stupid little crap and a botha'. Yeah, my family was the same. My dad hated me. He wanted a son he says. I was too _'feminine'_, he always told me. Asshole! Hope he burns into a burnin' flame of junk. Ha! What a family... Even Ma' hated me. Told me that I was nothin', a disappointment to the family."

"Well," said Renamon, "if it makes you feel better, I think you're less feminine than I."

DarkGatomon looked at Renamon. "Well...Whatever!" Next thing, she turned and kept walking.

Even though DarkGatomon seemed to not like that, Renamon could tell that she did. And after that conversation, the bond between them seemed to have grown stronger. They together walked until they came to a small, clear pond.

"Finally!" said DarkGatomon. "We found some water. Come on, let's drink some."

DarkGatomon put the canteen into the pond and bubbles popped up. When the bubbles stopped, DarkGatomon drank some of the water. She handed Renamon the water canteen and Renamon took a drink of it too. Renamon put the water canteen back into the pond to refill it.

"Come on," said DarkGatomon, "let's go to the boys before they start yellin' or somethin'."

Renamon stood still.

"What?" said DarkGatomon. "Ya' hear somethin'?"

"I feel weird," said Renamon. "Do you?"

DarkGatomon held her stomach. "Now that ya' mention it, yeah..."

Renamon sat down, sweating and hot. The same went with DarkGatomon, but she looked at lot worse.

"What's happenin' to me?" said DarkGatomon, twitching a little.

Renamon reached over. "Are you-Ah!"

Renamon's vision got blurred and shifted. Things were all shifting around, like a slider puzzle. Renamon stood up, or at least she thought she did, and tried so hard to see what was going on. While Renamon was stumbling around, Yoko came out of the bushes.

"Ha!" said Yoko to herself. "Looks like my hack worked. She won't be able to see _or _see me!"

She walked up to Renamon to get rid of her once and for all.

***

Gabumon and Agumon sat more wondering why Renamon and DarkGatomon were not coming back.

"Hey man," said Agumon, "what's takin' them so long!"

"I'm worried," said Gabumon, getting up to leave.

Agumon shot up. "Hey, wait for ME!"

They ventured into the forest in search of Renamon and DarkGatomon. They looked in bushes and trees and even caves, in case they had gotten hurt and had to rest, but no luck; they couldn't find them.

"Where could they be!?" said Agumon. "I hate worryin'."

"I'm sure they're okay," said Gabumon, although it wasn't what he really felt, he was worried as much as Agumon. He had just said it for Agumon's sake. "Let's just keep going."

They kept going through the forest and found the pond.

"HA!!! Water!" said Agumon, rushing over to get a drink. He slurped the water in his mouth and let out a big breath. "Mmmm...That was good! You want some Gabumon?"

"I'm not thirsty," Gabumon said, for he wasn't thirsty and he didn't want to drink too much, or else he would have to 'go' and he didn't want to hold up the search.

"Well, whatever," said Agumon. "Let's go!"

They left the pond and continued the search.

***

'_There's the Rojo Sword,_' thought Yoko, as she went up to the beautiful Katana.

The red sword shone in the light to show it's elegance, as it usually did. Yoko grabbed the sword, or at least she attempted to. But when she touched it the sword turned black. Yoko held it out to gaze at it.

"It is a pretty sword!" said Yoko. "Lord Myoto will be so glad that I got-"

The Rojo Sword launched out of her hands, twirled about, and went back into the sheath from where it came from. Yoko got discombobulated from this and became mad.

"I must have that sword," she said.

Renamon felt the sword go in and out of its sheath and said, "What's going on? Is someone there?"

Yoko stumbled back in fear that Renamon might have heard her, but she shook her head. There's no way, her virus was flawless!

'_You're just freaking out, Yoko,_' she thought. '_Just use the program on the sword and take it._'

Yoko pulled out a remote with a laser guided system on it. She pointed it at the sword and pushed the button. A blue beam hit the Rojo Sword, which made the great sword turn to a blue.

"Ha!" said Yoko. "I think it worked! But now to see if it really did..."

She went and grabbed the sword again; and again, pulled it out of its sheath. Renamon immediately turned around and looked at Yoko. Yoko let out a yelp and was beginning to waltz away. Renamon sniffed the air and smelled a not-to-familiar smell.

"Who's there?!" she said.

Yoko bolted, and Renamon followed her, but then turned around to find DarkGatomon. When she found her, she picked her up and together, they followed the smell.

Gabumon and Agumon finally got to the spot where Renamon and DarkGatomon were.

"Hey," said Gabumon happily. "It's Renamon!" He looked at his friend who was stumbling to stay up. "Hey what's wrong? Are you okay Agumon? Can you hear me?"

"I don't feel good," said Agumon, as he sat down.

"Don't sit down, I just saw Renamon! Now come on!"

Gabumon lifted up his friend, not knowing that he couldn't hear him, and followed Renamon and DarkGatomon. Gabumon glanced once in a while at his friend. Agumon looked sweaty and his eyes looked like balls rolling around in a lubricated bowl. Gabumon grieved for his friend, but wondered more why Renamon was acting funny.

He looked in front of Renamon and saw Yoko running with the blue Rojo sword.

"The Rojo Sword!" yelled Gabumon. "She's taking it!"

Yoko looked behind her and saw Gabumon running faster to catch up with her. "Oh crap! He's seen me!"

"Yeah I see you, and hear you, and I'm going to get the sword from you!" said Gabumon, catching up to Renamon. "Renamon!" he said, "snap out of it! You'll be fine. I think you have the same thing that Agumon does..."

The only thing Renamon heard was Gabumon's words. And with his words her eyesight turned back to normal, and soon she heard everything. Renamon saw Yoko with the Rojo sword and became furious.

"Give that back!" she yelled. "Give me back-" Renamon's eye's glowed a bright blue "-Rojo!"

The Rojo sword burned Yoko's hand and turned back to a fire red. It twirled up and glowed a bright yellow. It then shot a red ruby beam at Renamon's chest, while Renamon's whole body turned an ice blue and formed into a large blue dot.

"Renamon Digivolve to...!"

The blue blob morphed into a four legged creature. It grew more tails than one and yet it still had a sort of Renamon look to it. The figure fell down to the ground, still standing on her feet. The blue color went away, revealing a beautiful fire fox. Her tails had fiery ripples on it, as well as the legs.

"... Kyubimon!"

Yoko jumped at the sight of Kyubimon. The Rojo sword slid back into its sheath, now on Kyubimon's back.

"We shall protect this world and rid your kind of it!"

Yoko pulled out the remote once more. "Th--Think again!" She pressed the button. "Ha! Huh?" Nothing happened. "What happened? Why isn't it working?"

Gabumon watched Renamon turn into Kyubimon and grew attracted to her waving tails, and then he saw a little bright light. It came by and touched Agumon and then DarkGatomon.

"Hey!" said Agumon, jumping up in joy. "I can see again!"

"Wha? Yeah, I can see too!" said DarkGatomon, happy as well, but of course not as much as Agumon.

"What was that light?" said Gabumon.

"What light?" asked Agumon in confusion.

"Never mind..."

Kyubimon jumped up and twirled about. She kept turning and turning until she was just a blue blur.

She yelled, "Dragon Wheel!"

A blue dragon-like figure plopped out and went towards Yoko.

"Well then," she said nervously, "good-bye!"

She popped out a vile of something purple and smacked it onto the ground. A cloud of purple-blue smoke covered the area and slowly disappeared. Kyubimon went back to Renamon, who was holding the Rojo Sword in her hands.

Renamon looked at the blade, shining in the light and said, "Such mystery. Such beauty."

* * *

  


_Author Notes:_

Well I finally did the next chapter. I am terribly sorry for taking so long, it's just school and other stuff got in my way of writing another chapter. So, here it is! Anyway, I hope you like it as much as I did too writing it. So, until next chapter.

---Carlas Lua

* * *

  



	12. He Comes With Great Power

Chapter 12

He Comes With Great Power

The view was cluttered with the sight of green vines and vegetation. Moss covered the trees, and leaves as large as rooftops shut out the sun and sky. And in the midst of it all, stood Roberto, looking for a way to get home. He had heard from some sources that the key to get out of the Digital World was from where the darkness came. He thought that maybe the darkness that the Digimon had talked about were the Digi-Destined themselves, and where he and the others had come from was some where in this jungle. He cut through the jungle, swaying his machete this way and that.

"Where is it?" said Roberto. "I could have sworn it was over here!"

It was no good. Roberto couldn't find the gate where he had come from. He turned and started walking back.

"Where to go now?" he said, incasing himself in his cloak.

Noises came from the bushes, and Roberto swiftly looked over toward it.

"Come out," he said. "I heard you."

A black Armadillomon popped out.

"Shadow..."

The Shadow looked at Roberto in an almost hungry way, and not in a hungry like food hungry, no, in a threatening way. The dark digimon almost looked pleased to see Roberto, and then walked to him. Roberto pulled out his pistol and thrusted it at the Shadow digimon. The Armadillomon just kept on coming, obviously not intimidated by the steel gun that Roberto was holding.

"I warn you," said Roberto, "I'll shoot you, and I'm really not in the mood to do it, but if I must..."

The black digimon didn't listen to Roberto's warning and kept pressing on. Then the digimon turned into a black light and chanted:

"Armadillomon Digivolve to.............DarkAnkylomon!"

The Armadillomon turned into a huge, spiky monster. It looked at Roberto, ready to strike, but Roberto seemed to have something up his sleeve. The digimon lifted its tail, ready to strike. And Roberto pulled out a pendant. It was a sapphire pendant, lined with gold in the shape of a wolf.

"Wha?!" said the now nervous DarkAnkylomon, looking at the pendant. "No! It can't be!"

"Yes, it is," said Roberto, the pendant now resting on his chest. "Attack me, and I'll use it."

"I was given orders," said the DarkAnkylomon, "and I won't disobey them!"

"Well then," said Roberto, raising the pendant to the sky. "Crystal Wolf! Melt your power!!!"

The pendant seemed to turn into a blue liquid and poured all over his skin. He turned into a blinding light and started to change...

***

Gabumon pushed the bushes away that were in front of him. He wanted to see some kind of civilization, but found only a slow moving stream.

"NOOOO!" said Agumon, falling face down to the ground. "I'm tired of nature! I don't want to see another tree again for the rest of my living life! Agh!"

And with that Agumon got up and sat near the stream. Renamon came out and sighed. She too was getting sick of seeing trees, although she wasn't all in front about it as much as Agumon was. DarkGatomon just shrugged her shoulders and laid in the wet grass to cool herself off. It was getting warmer in the forest, and in the direct sun, it was almost unbearable.

"I want to go to a restaurant and, and eat stuff and, and have fun and, and cool down and, and yeah!" said Agumon. "Someone please give me civilization! Some where! I'll do anythin', anythin'! Just please-"

"SHUT-UP!!" yelled DarkGatomon, interrupting Agumon's little sprawl. "If I have to hear you winin' again, I'll kick ya'!"

Agumon imagined DarkGatomon kicking him in the face. He thought about it and if she was positioned just right, he wouldn't mind getting kicked at all!

"Then go ahead," said Agumon, "kick me!"

DarkGatomon laughed.

"Whateva' looser!" she said.

And with that, she lifted up one foot and kicked him right in the face. Agumon fell knocked out, with blood slowly falling down from his nostrils.

"Oh dear God," said Renamon, walking toward the scene. "Are you okay Agumon?"

Agumon sounded goofy as he talked, as if he was in a daze.

"I...needed...that. Heh."

"Hey Agumon!" said Gabumon, as if he just noticed something. "Isn't this the stream near home?"

Agumon quickly got up to look at the stream once more, but closely this time.

"Hey, yeah! This is! It's Ice Stream!" said Agumon jumping up with joy. "Yea! We're near home!"

"But the problem is," said Gabumon. "Our village is east of the stream, I don't know which way is east."

"We were going west, and east of west is the north," said Renamon. "And I believe south is that way."

Renamon pointed up stream. Beyond that was a bright jungle that looked full of life.

"Well then let's go!" said Agumon.

Renamon stood there. "Wait, we should be heading to the next temple before the Digi-Destined do. Or else they'll take the Pixel there. We'll just remember this spot and come back later."

"No way!" said Agumon. "I'm tired of walking! I want to go home and see mommy!"

"Mommy?" said DarkGatomon, chuckling. "You are soo pathetic! Ahaha!"

Agumon's eyes swelled up with tears.

"Mommy...I miss you."

"Well Renamon," said Gabumon, "how do we remember this place. I really don't think we'll remember this place mentally."

"Let's get back to the trail first," said Renamon, heading into the forest.

Gabumon looked at the jungle area; he was looking particularly at the bamboo stalks, their leaves swaying slowly in the wind. Then the stalks parted and out came Roberto, clutching his arm. Gabumon was shocked and took a step back.

"He-Hey! There's a guy over there!" he said.

Renamon looked over and took position.

"Who are you?!" demanded Renamon.

Roberto fell to his knees.

"Help..."

He fell down like a doll. DarkGatomon was happy to see someone she remembered and ran over to him.

"Hey," said Gabumon, "don't go towards him. He might be dangerous!"

DarkGatomon laughed at this response; for she knew that Roberto was anything but dangerous, especially towards her because he knew her very well. DarkGatomon had grown fond of Roberto when they had worked together, so if he was hurt, then she would be upset.

"He's still alive," said DarkGatomon, sighing, "that's good. I hope he's okay."

"You know him?" said Renamon. "Who is he?"

"His name is Roberto," said DarkGatomon. "He's a friend of mine."

"Roberto?!" screamed Agumon. "He's one of those Digi-Destined, isn't he?"

"Well he was!" said DarkGatomon. "But he left. He didn't like how they tried to make the digimon give up their towns; their lands. So, instead of staying, he left without a trace."

"So he's really nice?" said Gabumon. "And he's your friend? Well, a friend of yours is a friend of ours, I guess... Hey. Where's Renamon?"

Renamon was grinding up some herbs and leaves. Next to her was a pot, from Agumon's backpack of course, that had some boiling water in it.

"This is no time for tea Renamon," said Agumon.

"It's not for me Agumon," said Renamon, "it's for Roberto and his injuries." She came over with the herbal tea and poured it for Roberto. "Have him drink it. It will revive him."

"Here Roberto," said DarkGatomon, putting the liquid in his mouth.

She glanced at Roberto's throat to see if he would swallow it. Which he did, since DarkGatomon watched his Adams apple bob up and down. He let out a sigh, and sat there for a moment. Then suddenly he shot up and awoke bellowing! He waved his hands in front of his mouth, trying to cool it off. He rushed over to the stream and drank some of the water from it. After he drank, Roberto laid down, staring into the sky. DarkGatomon looked at Renamon.

"Well he's awake," said DarkGatomon, "but is he healed?"

Renamon folded her arms.

"It has side effects," explained Renamon. "For instance, some people find it hot."

"As long as it doesn't kill him," said DarkGatomon going over towards Roberto. "Are you okay, honey?"

Roberto looked at DarkGatomon and got up in surprise. He hadn't seen his old friend in a long time.

"DarkGatomon!" he said, hugging her. "I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you?"

"I'm...fine!" said DarkGatomon, loosing her breath.

"What's wrong?" said Roberto, still hugging DarkGatomon.

"Yo' squeezin' me, foo'!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I know. Still, don't you go squeezin' me ta' death! Jeez! Anyhow, how are ya'? Last time I saw ya', you were rippin' your crest off yo' cloak!"

Agumon popped up. "Yeah! Tell us!"

Roberto was taken aback at the sight of Agumon.

"Well, hello," said Roberto.

"Hi! I'm Agumon!"

Gabumon and Renamon came over to greet themselves.

"Uh, hi, um, I'm Gabumon."

"And I am Renamon."

Roberto stood up, his long cloak getting dragged up from his shoulders. He looked at them and bowed.

"And I am Roberto. It gives me great pleasure to see you in person."

Renamon looked at him oddly.

"Have we meet, Roberto?"

"Not in person," said Roberto, "but I have seen you many times. I even helped you get DarkGatomon on your team."

Renamon tried to remember that day, and she remembered the voice:

"Maybe the Digi-destined changed the code of the shadows, making it impossible to control them."

"Huh?" said Gabumon, looking around. "Who was that?"

"Who is there?!" demanded Renamon.

"Someone who likes to keep a secret. Let's just say an ally. By the way, DarkGatomon is not that far away. And if you really want her to join you, persuade her; she always falls for that."

"Uh, okay?" said Agumon.

"You were that voice," said Renamon.

"Yes," said Roberto, "I was that voice. I would have came out, but I felt that I couldn't. I still didn't trust you that well. I believe in your ideals; the way you think. The Digi-Destined can't have those Pixels, and I know you know why Renamon. They can take over the world with them. But I heard another part of the legend, one that I think you all will find interesting."

"There's another part?" said Gabumon.

"What is it?" continued Agumon.

Roberto cleared his throat for his speech, and began.

  
"As you all know, the Pixels have the power to control the world, if someone holds all of them that is. But, there is another part of the legend that no one ever gets to hear. The Pixels have another power; they hold a beast in place in the Digital world. Why do you think the temples are in such odd places? One temple is north, another south, the other west, one near the east too, and one smack dab in the middle."

"The Gold Temple," muttered Renamon; she was talking about the middle temple.

"Yes," continued Roberto, "the Gold Temple plays a key role in the world. For you see, that temple holds the beast; it's sort of a cage you could say that holds the beast and the other temples kind of hold the cage in place. But if you take the Pixels out of their places, the beast will be free. I think that's what the Digi-Destined want. I think they believe that if they can tame the beast, they could use it to control the world."

Agumon was shaking from that talk, Gabumon was a little scared, DarkGatomon feared this too, but didn't show it, and Renamon felt guilty about her not protecting the Gold Temple properly.

"We're going to DIE!!!" screamed Agumon, as he ran to go hide under a rock.

"But I don't think they can tame it," said Roberto. "If you could tame it, then why was it entrapped?"

"Well," said Renamon, "we shouldn't hesitate; we must go to the temple to the west."

"That would be the Ruby Temple," said Roberto.

They soon after that walked on to the road, and then Renamon turned around.

"I'll just put this here."

Renamon pulled out a small red flag and planted it near the area they were just in. Then she got up and went to Roberto.

"I can sense that you have a good heart. Please join us?"

Roberto nodded and said, "I would love too."

====================================================

__

Author's Notes

I wanted to type this chapter for a long time. I loved typing this chapter. I know I say this a lot, but I enjoy typing, so whatever. Anyway, I hope this chapter was a good one, and I think the next one will be too, so we'll see. So, until next chapter, see ya'!

--Carlas Lua

====================================================


	13. Fire Temple

Chapter 13

The Fire Temple

It was getting dark and gloomy all the while Renamon and the others walked toward the next destination. The nightly winds covered them as they neared the base of a huge volcanic mountain that still was active to that very moment. Renamon knew by the look of the clouds and the wet smell that it was going to rain.

She looked at Gabumon seriously and said, "Gabumon, lets go find a cave."

Gabumon's heart fluttered when he heard this and replied, "Together? Alone?"

"What are you talking about?" said Renamon, looking at Gabumon oddly. "It's going to rain soon and you don't want to get wet do you?"

"Huh? Oh...I see. Sure!" said Gabumon, crestfallen but happy to walk next to Renamon alone.

Renamon and Gabumon walked off and left Agumon, DarkGatomon, and Roberto alone. Agumon sneaked over to DarkGatomon to go talk to her, to get closer.

"So DarkGatomon," said Agumon, "how are you?"

"Blech! Get lost!" she replied.

"What?" said Agumon, water filling up in his eye's. "You don't like me?! WAHHHH!!"

"No it's like that, it jus' like I don' care for people drooling over me, that's all," she said.

"What? I don't drool over you," said Agumon, disgusted at this comment. Then he thought about it. "Well...I'm sorry. I don't mean to do that really. Hey! I know! Maybe we could-"

"No, not with you honey, sorry," she said, putting her paws on her hips.

"So," said Agumon, "no firewood..?"

"Oh firewood!" said DarkGatomon, in relief. "I thought you meant something else. Whatever. As long as ya' don't hit on me, ya' know!?"

"All RIGHT!" said Agumon, filling with bliss.

Roberto looked at the sky. "I guess I'm staying here."

DarkGatomon waved her paw. "You can come if you want; don't be silly!"

Roberto followed them to find some wood for the night, although Agumon didn't like it. He just wanted to be alone with DarkGatomon, and only him. Agumon then thought about DarkGatomon and Roberto's friendship. _'They haven't really seen each other for a long time; maybe this is like a reunion of some kind'_, he thought to himself. After thinking that, he didn't mind so much.

***

Gabumon looked around for a cave to sleep in just like Renamon, but he wasn't having very good luck, and neither was Renamon for that matter. Renamon was looking here and there around the mountain, hoping to find some kind cave or alcove to have everyone to sleep in. Gabumon, as he looked for some caves himself in the trees surrounding the massive volcano, grew more curious why Renamon chose him to come and not someone else like Agumon or DarkGatomon. Then he grew fond of this note, and instead of halting his tune, he continued to play it, for he loved Renamon very much, as a friend and more.

Renamon wondered why she picked him instead of someone like Agumon or DarkGatomon. Why Gabumon? She didn't understand this, nor did she understand why she was questioning her choosing. It was odd. Not to mention when ever she looked at Gabumon, to ask him a question or something, she would feel nervous and a little bashful of herself. It was unlike her. But she stopped wondering, and started to keep looking around for that cave. On this massive volcano, there had to be at least one.

"Have you found anything, Gabumon?" said Renamon, feeling as if she should give up.

"No," said Gabumon, walking over.

"There has to be something," Renamon said.

Gabumon then looked at the mountain again. He saw a huge building sticking out of the mountain. Then Gabumon noticed that it was a temple. The temple was red and looked like it was melting because of the heat waves.

"Hey look Renamon!" said Gabumon, pointing at the building.

"It's the temple!" she said, and went to go get the others.

***

"I found some wood!" said Agumon, carrying a pile of wood in his arms.

"Not that kind," said Roberto. "The wood you're carrying is far too fresh. See the leaves on it? Their green, meaning that the branches still have water in them. If we burnt that it would create too much smoke and would burn little or not at all."

"Well, I'm not too good at finding wood," said Agumon, rubbing the back of his neck. "Usually I have Gabumon of find the wood and I cook. But I not much of a cooker either..."

Roberto rolled his eyes and knelt down to show what kind of wood Agumon should get. "This kind. This is the kind of wood you should get. I found these on the ground, and they're dry and brittle."

"The ground?" said Agumon. "I never thought of that."

Agumon dropped the wood and went off to find some more wood.

After Agumon left, DarkGatomon came with her batch of wood. It wasn't like Agumon's, it was a lot better; nice and dry. She saw Agumon's pile of fresh wood on the ground, and laughed.

"I hope that ain't yours, Roberto," said the black feline.

"No," Roberto replied, "it _was _Agumon's, but he went to get some more that is better."

"Whatever," said DarkGatomon. "Sometimes I think he's hitting on me, and then he really isn't."

Roberto looked at his friend oddly. "Do you like him or something?"

"Roberto!" said DarkGatomon. "I don't like him! Besides, he's like a dinosaur and I'm a cat. I find him an idiot anyway..."

"Sorry, DarkGatomon," said Roberto.

"Ya' better be!" said DarkGatomon, shaking a paw.

Roberto turned around and seen Renamon running toward them.

"What's wrong Renamon?" said Roberto.

"The Fire Temple," said Renamon, "it's on the mountain!"

"Really?" said Roberto. He turned to DarkGatomon. "Go find Agumon! And hurry!"

"Why do we have to go now, huh?" complained DarkGatomon. "I'm tired..."

"The faster we get to the Pixel," said Renamon, "the less of a chance that the Digi-Destined will get it."

"Fine!" said DarkGatomon with a sigh, and off she went to go find Agumon.

***

"Yea!" said Agumon, talking to himself and picking up wood that has fallen from trees. "I'm going to get the best branches and impress DarkGatomon! And when she says, 'Oh! Who got these ones?', I'll say, 'Me of course!' It's perfect! Nothin' can go wrong! Hahaha!"

DarkGatomon then popped out of the bushes. There were leaves and loose sticks in her hair, which she flicked off with her paws.

"DarkGatomon!" said a surprised Agumon. "What brings you? Hey!" Agumon lifted his proud logs higher. "Look at my wood pieces! Aren't they great..?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said DarkGatomon, not caring about the wood at that moment. "Look, Renamon and Gabumon found the Fire Temple. So let's hurry back, 'kay?"

Agumon looked at his precious wood collection. "But-but my wood..."

"Just drop it foo'! Let's tail it!"

"...Wood..."

***

After a while, everyone got together and they were ready for the fire temple.

The Fire Temple. The temple holding the Pixel of Fire, or the Pixel of love and passion or thought. The Fire Temple was a temple that sat halfway in the volcano and halfway outside, that's why it looked so hot, because it was. But that was only the outside, the inside of the temple was fine; a little hot, but not scorching. Above the temple rested an umbrella-like structure made of stone that protects the temple from lava flow, so if the volcano erupted, it wouldn't harm the temple. The structure of the temple itself was made of marble and obsidian with weird looking statues on it. Some of the statues were the Agumon digivolution chain and others were just other fire-like digimon.

Renamon and the others got up to the gate. Immense heat poured from it, so much that you barely even walk up to it. Everyone was effected by the heat in their own unique way, but Agumon wasn't effected at all.

"You go up and open it Agumon," said a sweaty and panting Gabumon. "You don't seem to be harmed by it."

"Then I shall do my best!" said Agumon determinedly.

And Agumon did try to open it. But the door was very hot, and even though the digimon was unfazed by heat around the temple, the door burnt his hand and he yelled.

"Do yo' worst ya' mean!" said DarkGatomon, as she laughed.

Agumon had tear drops forming at his eyes from the pain, "Maybe you have an idea, ya' smelly cat!!" he snapped.

"What'd ya' call me, ya' ass!"

"You heard me! AHHHH!!!" said Agumon flinging his arms around.

DarkGatomon put her arm in front of her to stop the dinosaur in his tracks. Agumon twirled his claws this way and that, but it was no use, and he gave up.

"Stop fighting!" said Renamon, angry that no one was thinking of a solution to the door problem. _'We have to find a way to get in'_, Renamon thought, and she thought some more and then she spoke again. "Maybe there's a puzzle around here like the Sapphire Temple?"

Gabumon looked around for one, and so did Roberto; DarkGatomon and Agumon stood there glaring at one another.

'_Stupid DarkGatomon_,' thought Agumon. '_I picked the best wood and she didn't even look at it! It was good looking too! Grr..._'

'_Stupid Agumon,_' thought DarkGatomon. '_Thinkin' he can lay hits on _me_! That foo's goin' DOWN! One of these days..._'

Roberto then looked at a statue of an Agumon wearing MetalGreymon armor.

Roberto tilted his head and said, "Odd..."

"Ah! This MetalGreymon is naked!" said Gabumon, looking at the muscle toned MetalGreymon without armor.

"I think we've found the puzzle," said Renamon.

She went over and grabbed the heavy, clunky armor, its metallic beauty shining in the fire's gaze, and put it in its right place. Renamon put the chest plate first, then the metal arm, and lastly the head piece. When Renamon finished putting the head piece on, a click was heard, as well as the sound of a chain getting reeled. Soon, the huge gates keeping the Fire Temple closed opened wide to reveal yet another gate.

"Not another one!" said Gabumon annoyed.

DarkGatomon growled, "This sucks."

The group walked into the next room. This time the room was inside and was a little bit hotter than the outside. Renamon pulled out a paper fan and waved herself with gusts of air. Gabumon looked at the room, wondering what to do. Suddenly Agumon saw someone at the corner of his eye and turned quickly to see what it was.

"Who's there!?" said Agumon to the unknown individual.

"Hey guys!"

"No! Not that voice!?" said Agumon.

And it was. It was Agumon and Gabumon's old buddy, Gatsumon. He stood there holding a spear that was on fire, and a cloak that seemed to wave without wind. He stood there with his stone gaze in happiness to se his old friends, even though Agumon nor Gabumon wanted to see him.

Gabumon turned at the sound of the voice and said, "Wha...damn it."

"He doesn't seem to be that bad, Gabumon," said Renamon. "Besides, he's the guard to the gate. I'm sure he'll open it for us."

"Yeah," said Gabumon coldly. "And then he talks about nothing, bugs you half to death, and then eats all of your food."

DarkGatomon looked at the rocky digimon and snickered, "Nerd. He's a big nerd."

"Man-o-man! I haven't seen you guys for, well, a long time!" said Gatsumon in amazement. "Wow. Well what brings you fella's here? Got lost? A tour maybe?"

"Well," said Agumon, swallowing his annoyance, "we wanted to know if the Digi-Destined have come here lately for the Pixel?"

"Oh no," reassured Gatsumon, "not at all. Not ever! They could never even touch the Pixel of Thought. Anyway, you guys want a tour? I got some stories to tell you!"

"Oh yea..." said Agumon and Gabumon sarcastically.

Gatsumon took his spear and stuck it into a hole in the gate, and the huge doors opened. The inside of the temple glowed a beautiful red color. On the walls were shadows of other digimon praying in the temple, facing away from a huge roaring fire in the middle of the room.

But out of all this, the digimon sung a song that sounded familiar to Renamon. This song almost lifted her spirits. If she was ever going to find out what this song was, she could find out now.

Renamon went over to Gatsumon and tapped him on the shoulder. The little rock digimon turned to look at the big fox who stood before him.

"Excuse me Gatsumon," said Renamon, "what is this song that they are singing?"

"We really have no idea!" said Gatsumon. "We all heard it the other day and we can't get it out of our heads. I think it's some kind of warning, but we're not sure."

Renamon nodded and understood, sort of. She listened to the song:

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness and Darkness, and barely no light

It is far but so near,

Can you feel it, even at night,

But courage shall destroy all, so never fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was indeed the same song before, but with different lyrics. To Renamon, the song meant something like the Digi-Destined were coming and courage, obviously symbolizing something, was the only thing to stop them. Renamon and the others came right in time.

"They're not here," said Renamon. "So this means we can get the Pixel before Yoshiro or anybody else can!"

"Good," said Gabumon.

"You know what," said Renamon, "I think Gatsumon is fine. What is wrong with him?"

"Hey guys!?" said Gatsumon. "Boy do I have a story for you. Let's see, I think it started when you guys left. Man was that hard. I tried to find a way to get money, so I worked for the Gekomon for a while and it was very boring. I had to make sandwiches. First I would toast some bread and that was hard. Then I put the tomatoes-hey you know what? Tomatoes have seeds! I never knew that. You see, I always thought that the red outside of the tomato had, like, microscopic seeds embedded into the skin. Gabumon, it looks like you've gotten some weight there! Ha-ha. Agumon, you always look so glum..."

"Someone help me," said Agumon.

Gabumon looked at his stomach and said, "Fat?"

"Interesting..." said Renamon, with an eyebrow raised.

DarkGatomon couldn't take this rambling anymore and had to put a stop to it. "Hey" she said at first, although Gatsumon didn't look. "HEY!" Gatsumon turned and DarkGatomon continued, "Why? What is all this shit! Tomata's? The hell? What kind of crap do you have in that little stone head of yours? '_Man-o-man_'? And Agumon ain't glum."

Agumon smiled, but DarkGatomon wasn't finished.

"He just dumb, eh, Agumon?"

"No!" said Agumon, angered at this comment.

"Yeah, whatever."

Gatsumon stared at DarkGatomon. He went over to Gabumon.

"What's with her?" he asked.

"Well," said Gabumon, "really, I have no idea."

Gabumon pulled out his journal to jot down his experiences in this odd mystic place.

"You still have that journal I see," said Gatsumon, reading what Gabumon was writing.

"Hey!" said Gabumon, sounding annoyed. "Stop reading over my shoulder! This is _my_ journal; you shouldn't be reading it anyway!"

"Sorry Gabumon..." said Gatsumon. "Did you guys want to look at something else?"

Renamon knew that this would be a perfect time to ask to go into the Camber of the Pixel. But what if Gatsumon wouldn't permit it? Then they would loose the Pixel for good!

"Gatsumon," said Renamon, nicely. "Could we go to the Chamber of the Pixel? It's very important."

Gatsumon looked at her coldly.

'_What does she want with the Pixel?_' thought Gatsumon.'_Is she the thing the song is talking about?_'

Then Gatsumon noticed Roberto.

'_A human?_' thought Gatsumon. '_Why are they hanging around with a menace like that? This is suspicious. I can't have them go in there._'

"I'm sorry," said Gatsumon. "I can't let you in there."

"Well, why not?" said DarkGatomon, angered at his response.

Gatsumon swallowed. He didn't want to say that he didn't trust Gabumon and Agumon's friends, but he couldn't take them in the chamber either. Then he got it!

"I-I don't have authority!" said Gatsumon shaking his head in agreement.

"We need to go in there," said Roberto. "It's important. We think the Digi-Destined will come here soon, and we want to know if the-"

"Why should you care human!?" said one of the digimon praying.

"Yeah," said another, "I thought _all _humans were Digi-Destined."

"They feed darkness in every corner of light. They know no feelings."

"He should be banned from the temple."

"Hey," said Agumon, getting angered, "stop it! He means no harm!"

"Yeah," agreed Gabumon, "he's our friend and an ally."

One of the digimon did a bellowing laugh.

"Yeah, he might seem like it now-"

"What is all of the racket!" said a smooth voice.

The voice came from a huge hallway, that had two big doors at the end. The doors swung open to reveal a WarGreymon that wore a gold cloak. His emerald eyes penetrated the dark that filled the hallway. As he stepped out of the dark hallway, the fire light reflected off of his armor almost heavenly and his cloak waved like a river peacefully moving against it. He stared at all of the digimon there, and he looked angry, in a peaceful sort of way.

"I will not have this disgusting noise in this temple!"

He walked over to Roberto. He stared into his eyes and Roberto did the same. Then WarGreymon put his metal claw on Roberto's shoulder and laughed.

"Ha! You see? Nicer than an angel!"

WarGreymon turned to Renamon with a serious look on his face.

"You want to gain the Pixel?"

"Yes," said Renamon.

"For it's safety?"

"Yes."

"Well then," said WarGreymon. "I will be happy to give it to you."

Suddenly Gabumon started to feel a little creeped. Chills ran through everyone's bodies. Agumon started to rub himself, he felt so cold.

"Odd feeling," said WarGreymon. "I'll take you to the chamber!"

As he turned, his cloak swung as if it was riding the wind. Renamon and the others followed the tall digimon down the hallway that he came from. WarGreymon opened the doors and what appeared was a room that was much like the one back in the Sapphire Temple before the chamber. There stood another pair of doors which had pictures of all of the fire digimon, and on top of them all was a glowing WarGreymon. Agumon liked this picture a lot, for it portrayed, in a way, himself. Agumon also felt a power filling up in him as he got closer to the chamber doors.

WarGreymon opened the chamber doors and a flash of heat came out, but it didn't hurt. In a way it felt good and full of light. In the middle sat a glowing Pixel of Fire. WarGreymon picked it up and the glow started to fade. He walked to Renamon and handed her the Pixel. Renamon went to grab the Pixel, but started to feel weak and sick-like.

"Hmm...Maybe the Pixel of Fire is not for you, Renamon" said the mega digimon.

Then WarGreymon saw Agumon standing there beaming with light. He went over to Agumon, still holding the Pixel in his hands, and started to give the Pixel of Fire to Agumon. Suddenly, the Pixel started to glow even more than before.

"This is yours, Agumon," said WarGreymon, putting the Pixel in his hands. "Use it when your in trouble and in desperate need."

"Huh?!" said Agumon, shocked to see that he was chosen to hold the Pixel of Fire. "Uh, thanks."

The doors then flew open, and a cold breeze came in. And there stood the last person Renamon, as well as the others wanted to see. It was Yoshiro.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said Yoshiro, in a dark tone. "A couple of rats and the rat king. I believe the rats must give me the cheese they want to keep so much."

"If you want the Pixel of Fire," said Renamon, ready to fight, "then forget it!!"

"Oh my," said Yoshiro, "such tempter. You should calm down my dear."

Yoshiro then saw DarkGatomon in the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Yo' got a problem?" asked DarkGatomon.

"I just can't believe that you would join _them_," said Yoshiro. "I thought you hated them!"

"Enough of this crap," said DarkGatomon. "I want you to answer now or else! Why is that I can't control the shadows?"

"Why would we want to have a digimon help us?" said Yoshiro. "We knew you would join them, so we destroyed your program to do that. Now we control them. They're a big help, especially for tracking you foolish digimon."

"Don't think you can defeat light so easily!" said WarGreymon.

Yoshiro turned to the mega digimon and smirked.

"There's no way he could defeat WarGreymon!" said Agumon. "He's finished!"

"Don't be so confident, Agumon," said Gabumon cautiously.

WarGreymon clashed his metal claws together.

"Nova Force!" summoned WarGreymon.

An intense ball of heat came from the huge digimon. He tossed the flaming light ball at Yoshiro. Yoshiro pulled out his jagged sword and sliced the Nova Force in half, and in turn made it miss Yoshiro completely.

"You can't defeat me fools," said the evil creature. "I am human, and you are just data. Computers can't defeat real things! Now feel my wrath!!"

Yoshiro slid over to WarGreymon and gashed him in half, killing him instantly. Renamon and the others felt all of their spirits drop.

"We can't defeat him," said Gabumon.

"Hopeless," said Roberto.

"No," said DarkGatomon, "I worked for someone who kills like that?"

Renamon stood there. "..."

Agumon, though, felt differently. "We can't let him live. No one can do that!"

The dark one sheathed his sword and turned toward DarkGatomon.

"I'll kill you first," said Yoshiro, his eyes as dark as black, "so that you can join your parents in hell!"

"Wha? Wha' ya' talking about?"

"No one told you?" said Yoshiro. "They're gone. All of them! The whole village destroyed. The only survivor is you."

"No..."

Yoshiro then turned to Roberto.

"I'll kill you next," he said. "The Lord never liked you anyway. Might as well tell him I killed the praised Roberto."

"Stop it!" said Renamon, getting angered.

She then pulled out the Rojo Sword, glowing beautifully. She ran up and her and Yoshiro clashed.

"Time for me to Digivolve!" said Gabumon.

"Gabumon, Digivolve too......Garurumon!"

Gabumon, who was now a Garurumon, ran up to Yoshiro.

"Howling Blaster!" said Gabumon, and a huge blast of ice hit Yoshiro and knocked him over.

"You won't defeat me so easy," warned Yoshiro.

He got up and put his arm into the air.

"Spirits of Earth, hear my call. Destroy the ones who are here. I call upon-"

BANG!

Roberto shot a bullet into Yoshiro's arm and he quickly let it fall down. Yoshiro clinched his arm in pain.

"You killed them," blurted out DarkGatomon, "didn't ya'!?"

"Correct," said Yoshiro.

"Bastard!" yelled DarkGatomon. "DIE!!"

Yoshiro took out his sword and took a swing at DarkGatomon, which only nicked DarkGatomon. But that scratch hurt so much, that she laid there, not moving. Agumon watched it all happen, and was enraged by it.

"DarkGatomon! Noooo!!"

The Pixel of Fire then began to sing that song that they had heard earlier and glowed a fire red. Sparkles flew off of it and hit Agumon. Agumon then felt a surge of power and began to Digivolve.

"Agumon, Digivolve too........Greymon!!"

Agumon turned into a much larger size. He wore a skull helmet that had horns on it, and blue stripes lined his orange body. Agumon, who was now Greymon, looked at Yoshiro with rage.

"You, carrier of darkness!" said Agumon. "You have hurt more than a mind can handle! You haven't just hurt people physically, but mentally! How does it feel? Nice? It shouldn't. No one is that dark. Now you must feel the light! Nova Blast!!"

Agumon made a huge fireball and shot it at the dark menace. The fire knocked out Yoshiro and he fell down. Greymon walked over to Yoshiro and picked him up.

"For DarkGatomon," said Greymon, "and for WarGreymon. Leave and never come back to this temple."

Greymon pulled back his arm and tossed Yoshiro out one of the windows. Renamon and the others were happy and they cheered for their friend.

"Guys!" said Agumon, back to his own self and bashful. "Hey, wait? How's DarkGatomon?"

"She's fine," said Roberto, pointing over at DarkGatomon.

The saddened feline sat there, deep in her own thoughts. Agumon walked over to her to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" said Agumon.

"I-I can't go with you guys," said DarkGatomon, in a dead tone.

"What?" said Renamon. "Well, why?"

"I must go back," said DarkGatomon. "Back home. And I don't want to slow you guys down. So, I'll go on my own."

The cat started to get up.

"No wait!" said Agumon. "We can go, right Renamon?"

"I think we should keep going on pursuing to get the pixels," said Renamon, "but if that means we would lose one of our friends, then we shall go to her home."

DarkGatomon turned to Renamon, her yellow eyes shining.

"But," said Renamon, "we'll only go if you say your cut off from the Digi-Destined forever. So, what will it be?"

DarkGatomon turned to them with a big smile and said, "Fuck them!"

***

"Yoshiro, you disappoint me again."

"I am sorry My Lord."

"We shall take a new plan of action..."

"Sir?"

"Don't follow them. Go to the next temple........."

====================================================

__

Authors Notes

This chapter was a good one. I tried to make more description in here. The next one is going to be about DarkGatomon, so if you like her, don't miss it!

Carlas Lua

====================================================


	14. Pandora Ring

Chapter 14

Pandora Ring

Renamon and the others stood outside the huge temple. They were all mourning over the loss of WarGreymon.

"He was a good guy," said Agumon. "I bet you he would've beaten him if Yoshiro didn't have that sword."

"This is ridiculous," said Renamon, clenching a fist. "Yoshiro has hurt too many people; he must be stopped."

Roberto looked around. He had a feeling that Yoshiro was around, or was he?

"He should be," said Roberto. "But how? I think he's too strong for us, or anyone else for that matter."

"Then we get stronger!" said an angered DarkGatomon. "Then he can't destroy anyone else."

Agumon looked at DarkGatomon. She had that look in her eyes again. That sad, lonesome look. He knew he had to comfort her, but how? He had no idea, because he hadn't lost his whole town like she had. How would he approach this? He went over to her anyway, just to see how she was.

"Are you okay?" said Agumon in a comforting voice.

"Yeah..." said DarkGatomon. But she was lying.

DarkGatomon stared at the ground. A part of her wanted to make sure that Yoshiro had indeed destroyed her whole town; but another part of her didn't want to. It was an odd feeling of mixed emotions.

Breaking the silence, Gatsumon came running over holding something in his hand.

"He-Hey guys!" said Gatsumon, waving a hand. "I got something for you! Since you guys didn't want me to come with you, I thought I could help in some way. So I looked around my room to see if I could find anything, and I found this!"

He stuck the scroll in Gabumon's face, and Gabumon took it. It looked quite old, for it had some ware and tear, and it smelled musty. He unrolled the paper and it revealed a map with five drawings, that depicted the temples, on it and circles displaying the different cities of the Digital World.

"Wow! Thanks Gatsumon!" said Gabumon. "This is great. We can go to the temples without asking people where to go."

Renamon bent down to Gatsumon. "We thank you Gatsumon, for everything you have done so far."

Gatsumon blushed. "Oh! Heh-heh.. You're welcome!"

Renamon and the others started to leave, and as they left, they waved good-bye to their friend.

_Mist...city full of mist_

Delivery...a worried sister; a fellow cat

Danger...a willing adduction, a sealed fate

Darkness...over-powering, never ending; destroying light.

"I have to hurry and deliver this to Shannon!" said a concerned Gatomon.

She ran out of the pharmacy to give the medicine to her sister. That day was full of mist, an almost sickening feel to it. The Gatomon kept running, the bag of medicine in her mouth and running on all fours, paws aching, eyes watering, nose moist and ears cold. Home was far from the pharmacy, and the Gatomon needed to give this medicine to her sister as fast as she could, or else the damage would get worse.

"You! Gatomon!" said a voice from the mist.

The Gatomon stopped fast and looked around saying, "What is it?"

A figure of black came from the shadows. A jagged sword sheathed next to him. His eye, scarred.

"Please. I need your help," said the man standing there.

"Ask someone else! I'm in a hurry!"

"You are the only one who can help me," said the voice. "Join me. Join me, and I will take the suffering away from your sister."

"How do you know that my sister is sick?"

"Your sister has a virus that attacks the tissue, does she not?"

"Yes."

"Then join me and I will stop the suffering forever! Join us, and this place will never suffer again! Join?"

The mist seemed to thicken to a fog. Gatomon was getting scared, her legs shaking . This thing wasn't nice, she could tell, but if it was to save her sister, then she would do anything.

"If I join you, will it be a short time?" wondered the Gatomon

"You can stay as long as you want, Gatomon! And to make you think on it more, I'll give you your own tail ring!" said the figure.

Getting a tail ring was an honor for the Gatomon, and she hadn't got her tail ring because her parents didn't care about her. The figure then pulled out the tail ring. It was made of a deep red ruby and on it was some writing that the Gatomon couldn't read.

"I'll join!" said the Gatomon, grabbing the tail ring as if she was really hungry and this was the first time she seen some food for a long time. "By the way, what is your name?"

"My name..." said the figure.

The Gatomon was slowly putting the ring on her tail. It stayed there looking very attractive against her nice, slim tail. But then it started to vibrate.

"...is Yoshiro!"

"NO!"

DarkGatomon suddenly got up in the middle of the night. She was full of sweat and panting. It was all dark, except for the parts in the trees that were exposed in the moonlight, illuminating the floor. She looked around to make sure that no one had heard her loud yelp. It seemed no one was stirred, so she laid back down staring at the stars. They glimmered brightly that night, showing their beauty all throughout.

When DarkGatomon looked at the stars, she wished she was like the stars. So alone, so free, every night being watched. So bright, full of life; with no worries. It seemed that the stars were the perfect place for her. She tried to go back to sleep by closing her eyes.

The sun came up that morning in an almost elegant way. The colors of the sky full of yellows and blues. Renamon sat up first. She stood up and stretched, breathing in the morning air. She walked to the river nearby to take a drink from it. Her feet got wet and muddy from the dew on the grass and from the wet dirt.

"I'm so filthy," said Renamon, looking at her feet.

She stared at the river, the current moving peacefully, and decided to take a bath. She looked around before going in. She didn't want people to look at her bathing. After looking carefully, she came to the conclusion that no one was around. She took off her gloves and then dipped herself into the water.

"_Burr!_" chilled Renamon. "Sure is cold. Oh well, I have to clean myself."

Gabumon got up in laugher. Then he opened his eyes and stopped laughing. Agumon woke up soon after; agitated from Gabumon's laugh.

"_What _is so funny that you had to wake up laughin'!" said Agumon, throwing a nut of some kind at Gabumon.

"My dream," said Gabumon, "we were having so much fun. And then you dressed like a Ninjamon!"

"A Ninjamon?" said Agumon. "Why couldn't I have been a WarGreymon or somethin'? No! I have to be a Ninjamon!"

Gabumon put his hands in front of him and said, "Don't blame me! Blame my brain."

"Well then," said Agumon walking over to Gabumon, "I hate you, you brain!"

Gabumon laughed again. Agumon lunged at him, playfully of course, and they rolled around this way and that. Then Gabumon pushed Agumon off and ran in the other direction.

"You can't catch me!" taunted Gabumon.

"Oh yes I can!" said Agumon.

They ran off together. It had been a while since Gabumon and Agumon had had fun together and they had always enjoyed each others' friendship. They kept running; Gabumon being chased and Agumon chasing him. Gabumon ran wherever the wind took him, and the wind was taking him to the river.

"Still haven't got me?" said Gabumon.

Agumon watched his friend look at him, but not where he was going.

Agumon pointed to the river. "He-Hey Gabumon! Watch out!"

Gabumon looked ahead to see only the river and he splashed in. The current was a little fast, and Gabumon was never a very good swimmer, so he quickly drifted down the river.

"Help, man! HELP!"

"Hold on Gabumon!" said Agumon, trying to find a way to help him.

Gabumon kept himself afloat by quickly moving around his hands and feet. The water was a little cold and he was freezing. He didn't know what to do but to keep above the water. After a while, the current calmed down, and the riverbed was more shallow, enough to stand at least a little. Then Gabumon saw Renamon, washing herself; especially her feet. He was happy to see her so that she could help him, even though he didn't really need help. He swam to her; his head just barely above the water. Then he stopped and felt nervous. Renamon sat there, not noticing Gabumon, bathing with her gloves off. Gabumon looked at the golden arms and the snowy hands, rubbing her feet, trying to clean the dirt between the toes. Then she sat there, looking at the river, and she jumped in. She was swimming, paddling her legs in the water and her tail once in a while hitting the waters surface. Then Renamon turned and swam towards Gabumon.

'_Ah crap!_' thought Gabumon, and he dipped quickly in the water.

But poor Gabumon forgot his horn, which was sticking out of the water, shining a brilliant gold. Renamon was swimming nice and slow, but then stopped. She floated there staring at the gold horn dancing on the water and she felt her heart fluster.

'_Gabumon?_' Renamon thought, as she reached for the illuminating horn.

"I'm coming buddy!!!!" said Agumon paddling down the river.

Somehow and someway Agumon made a makeshift raft out of twigs and dried mud. His paddle was a huge palm tree faun that was nice and sturdy. Renamon sunk down into the river and kept her head as the only thing poking out. Agumon kept looking around and saw Renamon sticking out.

"You need help Renamon?" he said, sticking out his arm.

"No Agumon," assured Renamon, shaking her head, "I'm fine. I'm just floating here...resting!"

"Uh, well okay!" Agumon said, taking his arm back. "Hey, have you seen Gabumon?"

Meanwhile, Gabumon was in the river, losing air, and soon he would need to come back up for more. Gabumon opened his eyes in the water and seen Renamon's arms closer than ever. He felt even more nervous, and lost more air.

"I'm not sure," said Renamon, her head still bobbing. "He might be this article right here that is sticking out of the water, but I have to check..."

Renamon dunked her head under the water and saw Gabumon sitting there, turning blue. Gabumon waved hello to her, but Renamon was angered, and Gabumon knew it as he put his hand down.

"He-He's in the water!" said Renamon, disgusted by Gabumon's goggling.

"Oh," said Agumon, not knowing that Renamon had no gloves on. "Hey come on Gabumon! Get up!"

Gabumon got up and wheezed. He coughed for a little bit and then stopped to look at Renamon. Renamon didn't look at him at all and kept looking at the sky with her eyes closed. There was a still silence, and it lasted a long time. Agumon then broke the silence with a grumbling cough.

"Uh, come on Gabumon," said Agumon, "let's get back to DarkGatomon and Roberto. Make breakfast or somethin'."

Gabumon went over to Agumon, but then looked at Renamon. "...Uh, Renamon...I'm...I'm sorry."

Renamon sat there still looking at the sky. "..."

Gabumon looked at the river and then got on the makeshift raft. Agumon paddled off the opposite direction. Gabumon looked at the river and wondered why Renamon was mad like that. He knew that Renamon gloves are sacred, and they only time a Renamon take off their gloves is for courtship, but he would've never expect it to be that bad. An embarrassing moment yes, but not like that.

"Oh stop it!" said Agumon. "What the hell happened anyway?"

Gabumon's throat tightened. "I-I saw her arms."

"So what?" said Agumon, not understanding Gabumon. "I see her arms all the time!"

"NO! Not in that way," Gabumon corrected. "You know, _her arms_!"

Agumon thought about it for a second, and then he laughed, "What? You saw her naked?! So what? I could see her being embarrassed, but not a total shut down of the mind!"

"I know!" said Gabumon, frustrated.

Agumon kept peddling up the river to where Gabumon fell off. Agumon docked the boat and Gabumon laid on the ground.

"Maybe there's more than the eye can see."

"Huh?" said Gabumon. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe," said Agumon, pacing, "something happened to Renamon when she was little. Something bad, so bad that she doesn't want to have herself be seen without her gloves off unless she wants to."

"Like what?" asked Gabumon.

"Well, I don't know," said Agumon. "Maybe...Oh! Maybe someone ripped off her gloves as, you know, a joke! Of course, not a very funny joke..."

"Agumon!" said Gabumon. "That's not really bad!" Then Gabumon's stomach sunk. "Maybe she got raped!!"

"Oh man!" said Agumon, putting his hand on his head. "That's it man! She was forced to take her gloves off and someone, well, you know..."

They sat there for awhile, looking at each other.

Then Gabumon shook his head. "We're just speculating! We don't even know if it's true. Renamon is an odd digimon. She could just be sensitive." Gabumon got up and turned. "Come on. We should go back."

"You had it again?" said Roberto. "How many have you had?"

"Just this mornin'," said DarkGatomon, sitting on a stump of a tree, her head down and tail limp. "But I want 'em to stop. I hate 'em!"

"They can't stop, DarkGatomon," said Roberto. "That was a huge change in your life! You can never forget it!"

DarkGatomon looked up at her old friend. "Don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

"I never will, and it shall stay with me."

Gabumon and Agumon came back, both in an odd mood. DarkGatomon jumped off the stump and stared at Agumon.

"And where have you been?" said DarkGatomon. "Yo' guys were like gone when I woke up!"

"I took a 'swim'," said Gabumon. "Did Renamon come back?"

"No," said DarkGatomon. "What's for breakfast?"

Agumon dug through his pack. He dug out a pack of crackers, some eggs, leek stalks, and some packets of soup mix.

"That's it..." said Agumon.

"We could have eggs and leeks?" said Gabumon, questioning himself for his reasoning.

"Sound good to me!" said DarkGatomon.

"But leek and eggs?" questioned Agumon, his stomach not giving a nice answer.

DarkGatomon's eyes gleamed with happiness. "I LOVE LEEK!!"

"HUH?" said Agumon, Gabumon, and Roberto in unison.

"Wha-What?" said DarkGatomon. "Leek is hella' good. Like, think of it now. Leek with salt. Cooked leek with cheese sauce, or with melted butter! Mmmm... Oh! Leek soup! Taste like angel food, it does! Ahh! Leek..."

Gabumon shrugged his shoulders at this reaction, while Agumon looked sick. Agumon hated leek, he didn't even like how it looked! And he had no idea why leek was even in his pack.

"Did you put that leek in there?" said Agumon.

"Well yeah!" said DarkGatomon. "Now make some of that egg and leek breakfast! Yum!"

Renamon was walking back to the campground. Gabumon looked up to see her again. She looked in better moods than before as she sat down. The yellow fox smelled the air and smelled leek.

"Leek?" said Renamon with some confusion. "Is that what I smell?"

"Yeah," said Agumon, "that's leek alright...yea..."

After awhile, breakfast was served. Everyone enjoyed the eggs, but no one really liked the leek, well besides DarkGatomon.

"Are you going to eat that?" asked DarkGatomon to Gabumon.

Gabumon shook his head, and as he did DarkGatomon stabbed Gabumon's leek and ate it as if it was air. Renamon tried to eat her leek, but Agumon didn't cook it too good and it tasted as if it was rice paper.

As Renamon sat there nibbling on her leek slowly, Gabumon looked at her. He wanted to know what really happened to her, if anything at all, but how would he start that conversation? He thought about how to approach it:

****

.........

__

"Hi Renamon! Can I talk to you?"

"Oh sure, Gabumon. What do you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know why you were so upset?"

flames behind Renamon appear

"RAWWWWW!!! You dare talk to me about that!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

****

.........

Gabumon sat there and shivered. He then decided to leave that alone for awhile, and continue to keep it under. Agumon got up with his backpack packed up.

"Come on guys!" said Agumon. "We should get goin'!"

"Right," said Renamon. "If we stay here too long, the shadows will catch us for sure." Renamon turned to Gabumon. "Gabumon."

Gabumon looked up quickly and nervous. "Wha?"

"Take out that map and see which way we have to go."

Gabumon pulled out the map and rolled it out for everyone to see.

Gabumon looked at DarkGatomon and asked, "So where _do _you live?"

DarkGatomon pointed at one of the dots. "Mist City."

Agumon stood up and stared into the distance. "The city full of mist and..._wonder_!"

"Uh, what are you doing?" said Gabumon, giving his friend an odd look.

Agumon laughed. "I'm just kiddin' around. I just thought that the city had an odd name." He turned to DarkGatomon. "So, is it full of mist?"

DarkGatomon nodded, and with that they started off toward Mist City. It was a little city that had no real value, but most of the population was Gatomon. So Gatomon had gone to stay there and live a happy life in their desolate city. DarkGatomon hadn't been there for a very long time, and coming back to her home town would be a treat, but the knowing that it might have already been destroyed hurt her a lot. But she had to go back just to make sure.

They walked for a long time, looking for some kind of sign of a city being nearby. Then it started to fog. It was like a barely see-through blanket was covering them. It started to get thicker and thicker until they could barely see anything.

"How can we see anything?" said Roberto. "We don't even know where we're going."

"We can use," said Gabumon, digging through his backpack, "a compass!"

Gabumon looked at the compass needle as it pointed north-east.

"Well, at least we're going the right way," said Gabumon.

Gabumon tried to have the others follow him as much as possible. Once in a while Agumon couldn't see him, but he soon enough found him once more and they were back on again. DarkGatomon walked, clouding her mind of memories of her home and the people she lived with. Although she could remember everyone, she couldn't remember what she looked like back then. Roberto told her that it was okay and nothing would happen and other such stuff. He couldn't really know what she was thinking, but he knew she felt saddened. Agumon tried to cheer her up with some funny stories of his dad trying to catch butterflies or his dad trying to build a fort for him and Gabumon when they were little and how it fell down on his head. The stories helped a little, but she still felt sad.

Then Renamon stopped. She stopped at an old sign with nice wood carvings of pinecones and other tree nuts. The wording on the sign had gold paint, but it was starting to chip off. The words glowed:

Mist City

Welcome to the never ending mist!

"Well," said Agumon, almost sullen, "we're here."

They stepped out in the city. And as they excepted, it was desolate. It seemed Yoshiro had done what he said he had done, and worse. The buildings looked as though bombs had blown them up, and articles of peoples possessions scattered throughout. Agumon was shocked when he saw how the buildings looked. The buildings made of sticks looked as though they were like sickly fingers, stretching out toward him.

"I don't like this place," said Agumon. "It seems ominous."

"Well," said Renamon, "this is it. I'm sorry DarkGatomon."

"They're gone," said DarkGatomon, to herself. "All of 'em. And it's all his fault. Yoshiro..."

Roberto went down to his friend, and patted her. "It's okay. We'll get him back."

Renamon looked ahead; she heard a sound. It was a clanking sound, like tin pots hitting each other, and a creaking sound, like an old wagon with a wooden axis. The sound also came with a faint whistling.

"Someone is coming!" said Renamon, posed in an attack position.

"Who would come here?" said Gabumon. "This place is - oh! I mean...yeah."

DarkGatomon stood there with a glimmer of hope. "Maybe it's someone who lived here. Someone I know."

Soon, parted by the mist, a figure stepped out. It was an old looking push wagon. And pushing it was a Sepikmon. The orange mask-wearing monkey looked like a mobile pawn shop. He stopped and parked the wagon, and soon he pecked around the ground, trying to find some junk to pawn off.

"Recognize him DarkGatomon?" asked Roberto, but by DarkGatomon's expression he knew she didn't.

Agumon popped an idea in his head. "Hey! Maybe he can tell us if anyone survived."

"That's right," said Renamon. "He might come here once in awhile to get objects to pawn off. Want to ask him DarkGatomon?"

DarkGatomon nodded without an answer.

Renamon and the group approached the Sepikmon, who was looking at a lead pipe. He was muttering to himself about the pipe, or how he could sell it, no one could really tell. Gabumon politely coughed to get his attention, but the primate seemed too involved in the heavy, gray pipe to notice.

"Hey man!" yelled Agumon. "We're talking to you!"

The orange monkey jumped and looked at them. "Oh! I am so sorry for that," said Sepikmon, in a fast talking tone. "I was just wondering if this pipe would be good to sell." He stuffed the pipe under Gabumon's nose. "Is this good to sell?"

"No. So get it out of my face," said Gabumon, pushing the pipe away.

"Okay," said Sepikmon, and he tossed the pipe to the side. "Er, welcome to Sepikmon Pawn Shop! Did you want anything? I have this lovely goo thing - ah! Where did it go? Damn! It think someone stole it... Oh well. I guess you can look at stuff and see what you want to buy."

"We don' wan' ta' buy ya' junk, foo'! We want ta' ask ya' a question!" said DarkGatomon.

"Oh! I see!" said Sepikmon. "You don't want to buy stuff 'cause it look like junk, huh? Is that it?! You know, people just throw out the coolest thing 'cause it not in style or what not. Like take potato peeler for instance. It old looking, but it still work! Do you have a potato I can use?"

"No, it's not like that at all," reassured Renamon. "Your stuff looks...nice! Yes, very nice. It's just that we aren't interested in buying or pawning."

"Well," said Sepikmon, "I think your friend should learn manners, like you! Anyhow, information? Of what, exactly?"

"Were their any survivors? In this town I mean," said Roberto.

"Whoa! A human?" said Sepikmon, putting his hands in front of him. "Hey, what kind of people are you anyway? Are you part of them? Them, eh, Digi-destined?"

"No," said Roberto. "And I get very offended when others say that."

"Oh," said Sepikmon. "Forgive me! I was just wondering." Sepikmon sat there, trying to think. "Hmm...I heard there was one survivor. And she left right before this place went boom. Why? You know someone here?"

"Or friend used to live here," said Agumon. "We were just wonderin' if anyone lived."

"Which one?" said Sepikmon. "Her? Aww, man. I am so sorry. Hmm.. You look familiar. You know me?"

"Neva' seen ya'," said DarkGatomon.

"Well," said Sepikmon, "I have certainly seen your face, but where is the question."

The monkey sat there for awhile, scratching at his chin, thinking of where he had seen DarkGatomon before. Then, as if it had just hit his face, he stood up and dug through his wagon. Junk flew everywhere, almost hitting Roberto and Renamon because they were taller than the others. Then Sepikmon said, "Eureka!" and pulled out a fat photo album. The cover was a nice startling white with a photo of a family of Gatomon.

"Huh?" said Agumon. "You sell other people's photo albums? With their pictures still in them?"

"What? It is a display!" said Sepikmon. "And that is not why I brought it out! Do you recognize any of the people in here?"

DarkGatomon looked at the book. It was a family of Gatomon. There were three kids and a mother and father. There were pictures of two of the Gatomon kids, both girls, playing. One of them was a skinny-looking Gatomon with deep blue eyes, and the other looked like DarkGatomon, but instead of black, she was white and she had cyan eyes instead of yellow.

"Shannon," DarkGatomon muttered under her breath.

"What?" said Agumon, not hearing what DarkGatomon said.

"This is my family," said DarkGatomon. "An' tha' my girl, Shannon. An'...tha' must be me."

Gabumon rubbed his chin. "But you're white in the picture. Weren't you black when your were little?"

"I think I remember wha' happened," said the sad feline, filing her thoughts. "I used to be a Gatomon, a nice one too. My family was alright, but when it came to me... They neva' paid attention to me. Everyone had some kind of talent. For instance, my bro was good for yard work and Shannon had beauty. But I was neitha' pretty nor a good worker, so I was forgotten.

"The only one who cared for me was my girl. Shannon always told me tha' anythin' I wanted ta' do, I could do. Me an' her got so close. And then... one day she got sick. She was sick with a virus tha' attacked the tissue. I went to get the medicine, and I goin' to my house when Yoshiro stopped me. He said tha' he would stop my sister's suffering. I knew there was no cure to her illness, and the medicine would only delay the worse. So I said I would help him, and then I took a ring.

"That ring gave me power, more power than you could think. That's why I'm like this. That's why I'm dark."

"But you don't have that ring now," said Agumon, "so why are you still black and dark and stuff?"

DarkGatomon answered Agumon. "'Cause the ring permanently gave me the powers of darkness that rested in me. After I got that power I took off the ring 'cause it freaked me out. I know that ring has more power of some kind. I wish I could have that again. What's your problem foo'?"

"It is just so sad!!" said Sepikmon, rubbing his nose under his mask. "You know, I was never paid attention either. _..Sniff.._ I feel so sorry! You can take whatever I have. Just one thing though."

"Hey thanks!" said DarkGatomon, looking around at his junk.

She walked up and down his wagon. Some of the stuff in there were just a bunch of garbage that no one would want to have. Agumon outside looked at the photo album. He asked Sepikmon if he could buy the book and Sepikmon said that it was free.

"If it obviously belongs to the person, I give it free," he said.

DarkGatomon looked at the jewelry. There was some rusted rings and rubies that seem to just be rocks panted with a red gloss. She looked at the earrings, and thought of herself with a earring. She thought it might be cool to wear a decent looking one, but the earrings were a grotesque pile also.

"Maybe I'll buy a puke bag and launch," said DarkGatomon.

But then she saw something that caught her eye. Sitting there was a shimmering object. It was a ruby ring that almost seemed transparent. She picked it up and got a feeling of remembrance.

"Pandora Ring," said DarkGatomon. "I found you, at last."

She went out holding the tail ring in her paw and went to Sepikmon.

"Yo, I want ta' get this!" said DarkGatomon, shoving the ruby ring in his face.

"Have it," said Sepikmon, "and you can have photo album too."

"Really?" said DarkGatomon. "Thank you!" She turned to Agumon and the others. "I have it," said DarkGatomon, showing it off, "the Pandora Ring!"

"Wow," said Gabumon, "how lucky. You found it so quickly."

"Well," said Roberto, "put it on and see what it does!"

DarkGatomon grabbed her tail. "Alright! Here we go."

She put the ring on her tail, and nothing happened. It just sat there and gleamed in the sun's light, but that's all.

"Well," said Agumon, "it looks pretty!"

"Yes," said Renamon, "it does look lovely."

"No!" said DarkGatomon in a disappointed tone. "It's supposed ta' work! I thought this could get rid of Yoshiro..."

She sat down and put her head between her legs. It was silent for awhile, the mist clouded over them. Then a sound was heard. It was a slow, slinking sound. DarkGatomon looked over and so did Renamon.

"What was that?" said Renamon.

The mist parted, and there stood a familiar figure to Renamon, Agumon and Gabumon. It was Dynasmon.

"I have finally found you, Renamon and companions," said Dynasmon.

"Ah, shit!" said Agumon. "It's Dynasmon!"

"Who?" said DarkGatomon, looking up.

Dynasmon went over to Renamon. Renamon unsheathed the Rojo Sword and shining the blade in the sun. He reached for Renamon's arm and grabbed it.

"You won't try to defeat me with that stupid sword again will you?" said Dynasmon.

"Take your meat hooks of her!" said Gabumon.

"Gabumon digivolve to ... Garurumon!"

Garurumon growled at Dynasmon.

"Let go of her," he said.

"Why, because of you?" said Dynasmon. "I have been ordered by the Lord to destroy you all! And none of you can stand in my way."

"Well then," said Garurumon, "Howling Blaster!"

The icy breath hit Dynasmon, but it barely did anything to the mega digimon.

"You think you could possibly defeat me," said Dynasmon, "a mega?! Well, you should think quite differently!"

"Well," said Agumon, "we're not!"

"Agumon digivolve too... Greymon!"

Renamon got free from Dynasmon's clutches and pulled the Rojo sword completely out. She ran up to Dynasmon and jutted the katana right in his back. Dynasmon yelled in pain, but quickly turned to Renamon and punched her. Renamon fell and didn't have the power to get back up.

"Now I'll eliminate you!" said Dynasmon.

Dynasmon was then shot in the back by Roberto. Roberto stood there with his pistol smoking.

"Roberto," said Dynasmon. "You'll regret that."

Greymon breathed in some air.

"Nova Blast!" conjured Greymon, and a huge fireball came blowing out.

The blast hit Dynasmon, but like Garurumon's howling blaster, it did little. Although it did nothing, it did make Dynasmon look over at Greymon.

"Maybe I'll just get rid of you all in one fell swoop," said Dynasmon. "But first, I'll get your pathetic leader, Renamon."

Without holding back, he ran up to Renamon and grabbed her. Renamon felt pain surging through her body. It was like needles stabbing in her. Garurumon and Greymon attacked him, but he didn't move or have a reaction. DarkGatomon watched as her friend was having her body get hurt and dying. She suddenly became angered and then stood up close to Dynasmon.

"Yo', you let go of her, now!" said DarkGatomon.

"Oh," said Dynasmon, smiling, or at least it seemed to be, "DarkGatomon. How nice to see you again."

"Do it, you shit head!" she said.

"How about no." said Dynasmon.

Greymon saw how close DarkGatomon was to the evil digimon, and was getting concerned about her safety.

"DarkGatomon," said Greymon, "get out of there! He might hurt you!"

DarkGatomon jumped up to hit Dynasmon.

"Darkness Paw!"

The hit got him in the head. He turned around, still holding Renamon. Renamon was feeling faint and weary, and she didn't know how long she could last.

'_Is this it?_' she thought. '_Am I going to part from this world? Someone help me..._'

Then the Rojo sword glowed, and the sword started to shoot a beam that hit Dynasmon's face. Dynasmon put his hands on his face and Renamon was let go of again. She fell and Garurumon caught her on his back. The Rojo sword kept on glowing, and as it glowed, another beam came out, but this time it hit DarkGatomon.

When the beam hit her, she felt warm inside.

'_What's happenin'?_' thought DarkGatomon. '_Is this the power from the Rojo sword, or is the Rojo sword just intensifyin' my power._'

The Pandora Ring started to glow like the Rojo sword did and it started to spin fast.

'_I guess it's time,_' DarkGatomon thought. '_I can do it._'

DarkGatomon started to glow. She felt cold, in a good way, and she grew taller. Her tail seemed to have split in two and her top part of her body, but her ears, started to lose her fur. Her face felt like it was changing too, and she felt a vale go over her mouth. Her arms grew longer and so did her nails - she also lost her gloves.

"DarkGatomon digivolve to... Bastemon!"

"DarkGatomon digivolved!?" said Greymon. "Wow!"

"This is good," said Garurumon. "Now we might have an advantage."

Dynasmon laughed.

"Ooh! An ultimate!" said Dynasmon, sarcastically. "I'm _so_ scared. What can _you_ possibly do to stop me?"

"I will defeat you," said Bastemon, "no matter what. No one hurts my friends."

"Well," said Dynasmon, "let's just see what you're capable of!"

Bastemon jumped up on a tree. When she touched the tree, most of it's leaves fell off, even though it was a green tree. She put out her arms and let her nails point at Dynasmon.

She traced out a circle with her nails and said, "Helter Skelter!"

The circle turned into a black rope, and it tied itself up into a noose. It went straight at Dynasmon's throat and secured itself. Dynasmon tried to get it off, but it just got tighter.

"You won't kill me!" said Dynasmon, barely. "I'll finish you off right now!" He stared at the sky, and yelled, "Dragon's Roar!"

His eyes tightened, and the sky darkened to a gray. Clouds came and made some lightning. Then Dynasmon started to glow a light blue and a striking-blue dragon came out of him with red eyes. Roberto grabbed out his pedant and held it in his hand.

"Damn," said Greymon, "this is it!"

"No this isn't it, man," said Garurumon. "We just need to get out of here!"

Renamon started to awaken a little.

"I've heard of Dragon's Roar," said Renamon. "It won't stop until it destroys the opponent."

Bastemon came down, looking defeated.

"I tried my best guys," said Bastemon, "but I lost. Sorry."

"Don't blame yourself," Greymon said. "You did what you could, and that's what matters."

Roberto talked into the pendent. "Crystal Wolf! Melt your power!"

The pendant glowed. Soon, the Dragon's Roar started to come closer and it started to burn the ground and everything around it. It was hard to see anything.

"Good-bye fools," said Dynasmon, as he laughed evilly.

Everyone closed their eyes so they wouldn't see their death in front of them. Renamon had closed her eyes too, but she heard something, like a jet plane passing by. Then she heard Dynasmon talking.

"What!? What are you? I have never seen you around?" There was a pause. "Wait, you're-"

"No more talking! Magna Rockets!"

"Ahhh!"

Then Renamon blacked out, and felt a gust of wind blowing on her, like someone carrying her off to safety.

=============================================================

__

Author's Notes:

Sorry it took so long to get this one posted. I had to do finals and crap like that for school, and the homework was just killing me. So that's why it took me so long. Not to mention, I put a lot of thought in this one. During the summer though, I should be able to type some chapters faster than usual (but we'll see). Anyway, so see you until the next chapter!

-Carlas Lua

=============================================================


End file.
